Letters to Kyouya and Kakeru
by Yudesei
Summary: You can now send letters to both of the Tategami brothers if you want to. Based on Miki.Glaceon's "Letters to Yuu". Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

Hey there!

Welcome to "Letters to Kyouya and Kakeru"!

Also known as "Letters to Kyouya", but since it has been copied by someone else, I decided to upgrade mine.

These are the rules:

*You can write to both of them in one letter, if you want. Or you can send a letter only to Kyouya or only to Kakeru.

*Your letter will be answered, even if you send a letter to the other person.

*This is rated as "T". Please, keep that in mind.

*Do **NOT** copy this idea.

And lastly:

*Have fun xD

* * *

**Kakeru: Don't forget to send letters to us!**

**Kyouya: We're waiting.**


	2. Part 1

Me: This is the first chapter of "Letters to Kyouya"! Wohoo! :D So I'll stop talking now and leave everything to Kyouya. Over to you, Kyouya ;D

**Kyouya:** _**... -_- Since I've got some letters, I'll just answer them…**_

* * *

_Dear Tategami Kyouya,_

_Happy Halloween! What are you doing for Halloween? I saw a movie at the_

_theater! _

_Are you jealous of Gingka, or just determined to defeat him? Please tell the_

_truth! (I personally don't think he's really anything to be jealous of. But_

_don't tell him I said that.) How do you do your hair? ;P And why are you so_

_mean to Yuu, Tithi, and Benkei? They're all great friends that care about you_

_a lot! Q.Q_

_And for the question everyone's been dying to know: Where did you get those_

_scars?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Ahiru Arima_

_**Hey.**_

_**I'm training Leone, but it's hard since he always lands in a pumpkin. I don't know how it's possible for him to land in a pumpkin all the time. Even when I was training in the mountains. Leone jumps up into the air and then lands in a pumpkin that shows up out of nowhere…I think Yuu and Gingka are playing some sort of game with me.**_

_**No, I'm not jealous of little Gingka. I just wanna beat him and his Pegasus! And I'll challenge him once Halloween is over so Leone won't land in a pumpkin.**_

_**How I do my hair? I use favorite hair gel to keep it up.**_

_**Neither Yuu nor Titi know me so well. They're just kids so I couldn't just leave them all by themselves…You have no idea how much I wished Tsubasa was there instead of me. Benkei is a friend of mine, yes, and as his friend (and the great leader I am), I'm trying to make him stronger and train him harder so he'll become much stronger. He won't become as strong as me, but he might become stronger than Yuu.**_

_**My scars? Heh heh. I got them when I was a kid. I was protecting Kakeru and a little accident happened, but that's fine. The scars aren't in the way of my training, so I don't care about them.**_

/ **Kyouya**

* * *

_Lover:Dear kyoya tatigami_

_This isn't personal but does a girl ever talk to you or r u just hated and do_

_u like anyone lead then Leon?_

_Now this is personal have u ever in your life pead or farted or anything like_

_that in public? _

_P.s u look hotter then ginga so in my book it #1. Love u_

_**A girl? No. Many girls? Yes.**_

_**No, I've never done those things.**_

_**Heh heh. Of course I look hotter than Gingka. I'm Kyouya after all.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Sup Kyoya_

_Did you enjoy Halloween? I know I did. Ne, what did you go as? In my ever so_

_random fic you went as Erik, the Phantom of the Opera_

_Ever notice the n umber of people on this site who have an OC to which you are_

_somewhat a brother to? I admit, I'm one of them (You'll understand if you read_

_my 2 other MFB fics...)_

_Where'd you get those scars? What's with the ponytail? Why're your clothes_

_ripped? Are you a hobo? Are you and Nile secretly gay together? _

_WEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SUGAR HIGH!_

_Oh my glob, there's a lion attacking the city, Kyoya, stop it! Just kidding. _

_Seriously though, I'm bleeping high on sugar._

_Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago (or simply ATNNM)_

_**Hey.**_

_**Kinda. I wasn't planning to go to a party or something, but Benkei dragged both Nile and I to that party where Gingka made be pick between a vampire and a kitty-cat, so I picked the vampire costume.**_

_**Yes and it's a bit annoying. I only have one sibling and that's Kakeru.**_

_**I got them when I was protecting Kakeru a few years ago. I have the ponytail because it looks good. My clothes are ripped because I'm Kyouya – The king of beasts, not an orderly guy like Tsubasa or Hyoma.**_

_**No, I'm not a hobo. My home is too far away and I'm too busy with training Leone. I don't have time to go home and no, neither Nile nor I are gay.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dearest Kitty,_

_1. Are you gay?_

_2. Are you sure?_

_3. Are you gay with Nile?_

_4. What about Gingka?_

_5. You're sure about Nile?_

_6. Are you aware you're crazy?_

_7. Is Benkei gay for you?_

_8. I think TateKyo and Kyoyo are adorable nicknames - why don't you?_

_9. What's your favourite Pokemon?_

_10. This is your last chance to come clean about Nile. I know what goes on_

_behind closed doors! Don't lie, TateKyo; YOU GUYS WERE ON THE SAME TEAM FOR_

_THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS! YOU'VE SHOWERED NAKED TOGETHER!_

_11. If I gave you twenty bucks would you make out with Toby?_

_12. If you wanted to annoy Zeo Abyss how would you go about it?_

_13. What do you think of Teru Saotome?_

_14. Finally, what's with the aversion to shirts covering your tummy? Do you_

_think you're too sexy for decency How do you think Kenta and Yuu feel about_

_this? ...Never mind, Tsubasa's worse than you...?_

_Sincerely, Zero_

_(Who, by the way, owns your soul)_

_**Well then, Zero, I guess I must answer your questions.**_

_**1. No, I'm not.**_

_**2. Yes, I'm sure.**_

_**3. No.**_

_**4. No.**_

_**5. Yes, I'm sure.**_

_**6. I'm not crazy. I'm wild.**_

_**7. How should I know? Ask him.**_

_**8. I don't like TateKyo or Yo-yo because I don't like nicknames.**_

_**9. My favorite legend is Giratina. My favorite normal Pokémon is Luxray.**_

_**10. So what if we were on the same team? That doesn't mean we're gay. And no, Nile and I didn't shower together. That would be weird.**_

_**11. No.**_

_**12. Heh heh. I'd tell him that Toby has moved to another city. I can imagine Zeo's face when he has travel to another city and then hears that Toby hasn't moved anywhere.**_

_**13. I think he's a bit girly.**_

_**14. Don't know and don't care. I have my style. Kenta and Yuu have to live with it.**_

_**Oh, and btw, no one owns my soul. I'm as wild as a lion. No one can tame me.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Jolea:Dear Lion King,_

_Hi Lion!How you got fangs,scars and ripped clothes?By the way cut the_

_ponytail!There's a box with the letter...(It has a lion and it's cub in_

_there)Hope you die!-_

_**Hey.**_

_**My teeth look like fangs because that's how they've grown. I got my scars when I protected Kakeru years ago. I have ripped clothes because it's my style.**_

_**No thanks, I think I'll keep my little ponytail. I like it.**_

_**Oh, and thanks for the lion plushes.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya_

_In Battle Bladers, you said to Tsubasa that you'd be waiting for him at the_

_finals. And when he battled Ryuga, you cheered him on. Now why all of a sudden_

_did you act so mean to Tsubasa when you were battling for a spot in Team Gan_

_Gan Galaxy? Does this mean you have a 'thing' for him. _

_From Dazardz_

_**That was because I thought I'd battle Tsubasa in the finals, but it didn't turn out like I expected. Yes, I did hope Tsubasa would beat Ryuuga. Why wouldn't I? Ryuuga was evil back then and Tsubasa was on the good side. Why would I "cheer" on the evil guy?**_

_**Tsubasa is nothing but an opponent I must defeat every time I battle him. So no, I don't have any feelings for him.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Kairi:Hey kyoya I have some questions 4u and u better be honest with me:_

_1:ok r u gay?_

_2:who do u love?_

_3:r u in love with Nile I mean it always fist bumping him and looking at him_

_and smirking Kom on it not the real kyoya when it around him?_

_4:kyoya will u ever ware something that covers it belly?_

_5: ok I thought u looked really sexy in episode 2when u first meet gingi and_

_try fighting him u really have power!_

_6:ok last y do u hate ginga URL sooooi rude _

_Ok pleas be honest ps I think it sexy hot and adorebl kyo_

_**Hey.**_

_**No need to tell me. I'm always honest.**_

_**1. No, I'm not.**_

_**2. That's none of your business.**_

_**3. No, I'm not in love with Nile. Fist bumping is our way to say "Good luck" instead of High Fives, hand shaking, hugs or whatever. I treat him different than many other people because he's a close friend of mine and I see him as my comrade and teammate, not as my opponent.**_

_**4. Probably yes, but not yet.**_

_**5. Heh heh. Thanks.**_

_**6. I don't hate him. When have I ever said that?**_

_**I've been honest on all the questions. Heh. Yeah, I know I'm sexy.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_I have several questions._

_How tired are you of being the subject of the abuse of fangirls?_

_Where did you get your scars?_

_Do you prefer Madoka, Hikaru, or people's OC's that are designed to actually_

_get along with you and actually pique your interests?_

_What's your favorite color?_

_Are you a Leo?_

_Why are you such a bad boy?_

_On average, how many of your fangirls ask you to marry them every day?_

_Do you play guitar?_

_Why do you always wear mid-drift tops?_

_Why do you have a ponytail?_

_Why are you so bent on defeating Ginga?_

_And lastly, would you battle me and my Storm Leone 145WB? I wanna battle you!_

_My Special Move is awesome!_

_**Okay. Bring it on.**_

_**A bit, but they can think whatever they want about me. I am who I am and I'm proud of it.**_

_**I got my scars years ago while I was protecting my little brother – Kakeru.**_

_**OCs, huh? Funny. No one knows me better than I do. An OCs who's designed to be "a perfect girlfriend" for me is exactly what I hate. I've never said what kind of girl I like, so how can the writer know? They can create as many OCs as they'd like, but I'm never gonna meet the OCs anyway since they're only fanmade. So thanks, but no thanks. I pick Hikaru, a girl who actually **__**can**__** be my lioness.**_

_**My favorite colour is green.**_

_**Yes, I'm a Leo.**_

_**Because it's my personality.**_

_**Meh. When I'm training in the forest or in the mountains, it's none since the fangirls can't find me. But after a match in a tournament, there can be tons of girls who are standing outside, waiting for me. So I must sneak out another way in order to pass the fangirls.**_

_**Kinda, but only electric guitar.**_

_**Because it's comfortable.**_

_**I like my ponytail and I think it suits me.**_

_**Because I wanna be the best blader in the world. In order to be the best, I must defeat the person who is the best. And that person is Gingka.**_

_**Heh. Sure. I'll take you on. But I won't go easy on you.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya, :)_

_I have quite a few questions for you :)_

_1) Do you feel sad Kakeru's not in the anime? LOL_

_2) Do you work out?_

_3) Any musical interests?_

_4) Do you like LINKIN PARK? 3_

_5) Do you have Anorexia Nervosa or Bulimia Nervosa? If not, why are you so_

_thin?_

_6) Do you even KNOW how to cook?_

_7) What do you feel about Benkei's unwavering loyalty to you? (It really_

_creeps me out...)_

_8) What's your favourite food/drink/past time?_

_9) Are you homophobic? (Since you always reject Benkei's hugs all the time...)_

_10) Are you into pop or rock or nu metal or techno or hip-hop or whatever_

_genres of music that exists?_

_That's all. _

_Oh yeah..._

_I Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrvv vvvve Yooooooooooooouuuuuu!_

_**1. Yes, I'm upset he wasn't in it. I'd show the director exactly how I feel, but luckily for him, Kakeru stopped me.**_

_**2. You bet I do. I didn't get this perfect body for nothing.**_

_**3. Yeah. I like hip-hop, rock, metal and rap.**_

_**4. Linking Park is one of my favorite bands.**_

_**5. No and no. I'm thin because I don't eat so much.**_

_**6. Yes, but since I'm always training, I don't have time to cook. Besides, I'm sustainable. I don't need much food to train.**_

_**7. I'm glad that Benkei is loyal, but it bugs me when he always follows me. It took me a while to persuade him that he'll be fine on his own. I heard he's aiming to open his own fast-food restaurant since he loves hamburgers.**_

_**8. I like meat.**_

_**9. I have to admit that I don't like homo couples, but as long as it has nothing to do with me, they can be together as much as they like. The reason why I reject Benkei's hugs is because I don't like hugs so much…and because it's Benkei. He almost broke one of my ribs when he hugged me and I wasn't prepared a while ago. He hugged Nile too and Nile lost his breath for a few seconds.**_

_**10. Read answer #3**_

_**Heh. I love myself too.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_KyoyasFutureWife:MARRY ME KYOYA-KUN!_

_**No thanks. I prefer being single.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_**Kyouya: Done.**_

Me: Good job Kyouya :D Bye everyone! ^-^ Say good bye, Kyouya!

_**Kyouya: …..Bye.**_

Me: …Good enough… x-x


	3. Part 2

_Why am I shouting 'Liar!'?_

_Fine, fine, I'll believe you on everything else but I refuse to believe you_

_and Nile are not gay together! YOU TWO ARE MY OTP! NO ONE is ruining it for_

_me, NOT EVEN YOU._

_... Wait, where do you live, exactly? I'm not gonna stalk you or anything, I_

_just wanna know..._

_-ATNNM_

_**I don't know why you're shouting "liar".**_

_**You can believe in it as much as you want to, but I won't start liking him more than as a comrade.**_

_**I live in both Africa and Japan.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Kyouya:_

_You are my favorite character! You are amazing!_

_I have a question..._

_Ginga is your friend or opponent? XDD_

_**Heh. I know.**_

_**Gingka is one of the opponents who I must defeat in order to become the best blader in the world. The other one is Ryuuga.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_I know this is a very random question, but what would you do if you suddenly_

_wake up as a girl one morning?_

_Love,_

_The-Silver-Butterfly1500 aka The-Crazy-Butterfly_

_**Yell at Gingka and Masamune since it would probably be their fault. Then I'd try different ways to change back into a guy before someone sees me.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_1) Why weren't you affected like Hikaru and Tsubasa were after you got impaled_

_by that purple dragon? The time when you lost to Ryuga. You seemed perfectly_

_normal in the next season, though much stronger. 3_

_2) Are you into martial arts? I like Taekwondo!_

_3) What's your favourite animal? Other than lions? _

_4) Are you chivalrous? In other words, kind to girls?_

_5) Are you a sexist? _

_6) Do you see Ginga as a friend if you don't see him as a rival?_

_7) Are you a racist? I'm not!_

_8) Any phobias?_

_9) How do you spend your time with Kakeru?_

_10) Did you know you and I are much alike? In terms of personality... _

_11) What do you think of girls in too-revealing clothes?_

_Anyway, I was hoping you'd return for the newest season of Beylade, Zero-G._

_IT'S BORING WITHOUT YOUUU._

_Bye!_

_The Thunderstruck Tiger. Or Triple T. Or T.T.T. Whichever you would like to_

_call me!_

_**Hey.**_

_**1. The reason why I wasn't affected like Hikaru and Tsubasa is because I'm already as wild as I can get. Even if I got the dark powers Tsubasa got, I would still be the same.**_

_**2. No, I'm not into martial arts.**_

_**3. My favorite animal after lion is tiger.**_

_**4. I'm "kind" when they don't bother me in my training.**_

_**5. No, I'm not.**_

_**6. Gingka is my rival.**_

_**7. No way.**_

_**8. Heh. No. I'm the king of beasts. I'm not scared of anything.**_

_**9. We're battling each other. Leone and I always win, but I have to admit that Kakeru isn't weak. Sometimes, we play football with a few other people, go fishing or something like that. Just to hang out, you know.**_

_**10. No.**_

_**11. I don't care.**_

_**I've appeared in Zero-G.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyoya_

_If you haven't noticed. I'm obsessed with Tsubasa. But since Tsubasa is just_

_an opponent you must always defeat, does the same go for Gingka? And you must_

_tell me every little thing that you think of Tsubasa or I will get Gingka to_

_never EVER battle you again, becuase I know that you definitely want to battle_

_him more than others for some reason._

_Now here comes the short questions._

_1. Would you die for lione?_

_2. Would you give up lione for anything, like the world._

_3. If Ryuga turned evil again, and planned to kill someone that you might not_

_even care about(but you know (example Tsubasa(or not an example) but you know_

_them) would you defend them from Ryuga?_

_4. Did you have anything rough in your early life, or are you just tough_

_because you want to be. Some people are tough because of past experiences,_

_what about you?_

_**No, I haven't noticed, but thanks for telling me. Yes, the same goes for Gingka.**_

_**I can tell you what I think about Tsubasa:**_

_***Long hair suits him better**_

_***He's a good opponent**_

_***He's strong-minded**_

_***He's boring**_

_***He's loyal and honest**_

_***He's as good as Hyoma at fooling people. And with "people", I mean everyone but me.**_

_***It seems that he's a good babysitter.**_

_***He's a good leader**_

_**Nothing more.**_

_**Finally. Time for some questions.**_

_**1. Die for Leone…No. If I died, Leone would be given to someone who's not worthy his powers.**_

_**2. …Maybe…**_

_**3. Yes, I'd defend them. I wouldn't care if the person was my friend or not. I must defend everyone who's standing on the good side.**_

_**4. …..My past is none of your business…**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_KyoyasFutureWife:Are you sure you don't want to marry me?_

_**Yes. I don't wanna get married to anyone yet.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_What would you do if a dog was running after you upside down in a mine cart_

_with a bagel for a tail and it was half robot and you were driving past the_

_speed limit on a busy highway backwards, blindfolded using your feet in a_

_silver lunch truck and you had four minutes and thirty-seven seconds before_

_that dog guns down the hightest point of the great wall of china and it orbits_

_out of control into outer space and hits the ocean, rebounds back off the_

_ocean floor and destroys your home?_

_**I'd wake up from the nightmare. Heh heh. **_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: _Looks like I'm done for today. See ya next time._**


	4. Part 3

**Kyouya: **_**A copycat on this website, eh? Heh heh. Funny. She thinks she stands a chance against the original. Let's move on to the letters.**_

* * *

_Dear Kyoya. I know how much you hate people asking if you and Nile are gay_

_together so i won't ask i already know the answer. So instead im going to ask_

_you if Demure Nile and Benkei are like brothers. And one more thang do you_

_think Benkei is kinda creepy how he follows you around all the time i mean_

_seriously that guys got problems. and why do you reject his hugs i mean_

_everyone needs hugs too even a big brave lion like yourself. So can i have a_

_hug? Oh and heres a lion plushy. Oh and isn't your sun sign leo because thats_

_my sun sign._

_Love Jerissa._

_**Hey.**_

_**Thanks for that.**_

_**If they're like brothers to me, you say? …Not really. They're my friends, but they're not close to enough to be seen as "brothers" for me.**_

_**I wouldn't say "creepy". It's more like…annoying to me. I'm surprised about how he can follow me everywhere and be so loyal as he is, but it bugs me that he tries to hug me, yells 'Bu-bu-bu-bull' and follows me wherever I go.**_

_**I'm not afraid of Benkei's hugs. I just don't like hugs. It makes me feel uncomfortable…And Benkei's hugs are way too tight. He might even break someone's back because of the hugs.**_

_**Eh…..Fine. As long as you don't hug me as tight as Benkei.**_

_**Yes, I'm a Leo.**_

_**Thanks for the plush**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_Which episode have you appeared in for Zero-G? Please tell me!_

_Oh yeah, I only have one question this time:_

_How did you first realise that Leone can control the winds?_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

_**Hey again, Triple T**_

_**I haven't appeared in the Zero-G anime yet, but I did appear in the Zero-G manga along with Gingka.**_

_**I noticed that Leone could control the wind a few years ago when I was battling someone in a little tournament. Leone started to spin around in circles a few times before he started to slow down and a little tornado appeared. At that tournament, there were a few guys who were selling popcorn, hotdogs, soda and that kind of stuff. The tornado Leone had created accidently took a few hotdogs and popcorn bags. As the tornado got bigger, the tornado took more and more stuff. When Leone had attacked the opponent's bey, the tornado disappeared. Unfortunately, a hotdog that had been flying earlier landed on my hair, so I got ketchup and mustard in my hair…I had to shower 3 times before I got it out of my hair…**_

_**That was the day I realized that I had to train Leone…and also the day when everything eatable started to sell outside the arena.**_

…_**Not one of my favorite days….**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_I have a lot of questions for you my good siirrr!_

_1. Have you seen the movie Wreck It Ralph? Oh gosh it was fantastic! Bast_

_movie ever!_

_2. Do You like Pringles?_

_you ever have a crush on Hikaru? I think she was the only one you complimented_

_when she lost to you._

_4. When does the Narhwal Beckon?_

_5. Is your hair naturally green or did you sit in a chlorine infested pool for_

_3756 hours?_

_you think Im awesome. Because I think You're awesome_

_and lastly, does it get annoying when everyone asks about you and Nile being_

_gay together?...Tsubasa would look so much better with_

_you...ummm...eheheheh...bai! Leaps out window and robs pringle truck._

_**Hey.**_

_**That's good. I'm ready to answer any question.**_

_**1. Hm….No, I don't think I've seen that movie. How was it then?**_

_**2. Yes, I like Pringles. I've liked Pringles since the day Kakeru made me eat it. I remember that he said "Pleeeeeaaaase, try it!". I said no, but he convinced me when he said "Eat one chip or I'll steal Leone!". So I ate one chip and liked it.**_

_**3. Yes.**_

_**...**_

_**Eh...**_

…_**.**__**I mean the compliment-thing was correct! She's...eh...She...is...She's the only girl I've given a compliment to. I gave her a compliment because she's the strongest girl I've fought, not because I have a crush on her...**_

_**I'm...just impressed of her skills as a blader. She's quite good at beyblading for being a girl.**_

_**4. …At midnight?**_

_**5. Both Kakeru and I have natural dark green hair.**_

_**I can't think someone's awesome before I've met him or her.**_

_**6? Sometimes yes. It's mostly because I'm not gay. I don't see Nile more than as a friend. Gingka is my rival and I don't even see Tsubasa as my friend.**_

_**That Pringle truck has a delivery for Kakeru….Go on. But you better get outta there quickly before Kakeru gets there. He has a motorcycle, you know.**_

_**If you wanna hide somewhere, try the trees. Kakeru never looks up.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: **_**Finished already? That was faster than Gingka can run to a fast-food restaurant when he finds out there's a sale on hamburgers.**_

**Gingka: **_**There's a sale on hamburgers?! OwO**_

**Kyouya: **_**Eh….yeah?**_

**Gingka: **_**Alright! See ya later, Kyouya!**_** *Runs away***

**Kyouya: **_**….. -_- See ya next time, everyone.**_


	5. Part 4

**Kyouya: **_**Part 4 starts…**_

…

…_**.now.**_

* * *

_So, Kyouya,_

_What do you think of your brother's Divine Chimera Bey?_

_Wanting to know,_

_AlxkendBlader_

_**Hey.**_

_**What I think…It's okay I guess. It wasn't hard to defeat my bro in a battle, but it wasn't so easy either. It's a strong bey. Kakeru just hasn't learned everything about it yet. I'm looking forward to the day he does.**_

_**I wouldn't mind battling my little bro again.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/Kyouya**_

* * *

_Kairi:Hey kyoya_

_Do u like doing this and by this I mean answer questions I have a question do_

_u and Nile gingi and every one apper in zero g I have to know I miss u zero g_

_is no fun with out u. Ur so much fun and funny and ps I no ur strait. Ur_

_really hot hey last quits ion do u ever think about Gingis clothes does he_

_ware that all the time geeez and what about Hikaru does she apper in zero_

_g?love ya kyoya_

_**Hey again.**_

_**I gotta answer yes and no. It depends on the questions I get.**_

_**Both Gingka and I have appeared in Zero-G...I look awesome in it…**_

_**Gingka's clothes? Not really. I don't care about how other people dress…, but Gingka's scarf is somewhat annoying. I don't get the point of it. On the winter, it's good to have it since Gingka doesn't like cold, but I can't see any reason for him to wear it on the summer.**_

_**I don't know if Hikaru will show up in Zero-G…, but it would be good if she does so at least **_**one**_** girl from MF appears. **_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_I laughed when you said you had to shower 3 times to get that ketchup and_

_mustard out of your hair. I remembered when I had to get this goo out of my_

_hair... I just chopped off the offending parts. Heh heh.. I looked weird in_

_the end. Who said girls care too much about their looks?! Not me! Not me!_

_Wait, did you win that little tournament? _

_So you said Linkin Park is one of your favourite bands, which song do you like_

_the most? (It's spelled Linkin Park! Not Linking Park!) I love Papercut!_

_See ya! _

_Your fan, (but not a really crazy one...like those weird fangirls..)_

_Triple T :)_

_**Hey.**_

_**Yeah. Kakeru laughed at me as well. It was kinda easy to get the ketchup outta my hair, but the mustard was much worse. Battling Tsubasa is easier than get mustard outta my hair. The worst part is that the shampoo didn't help when it came to the smell. So my hair smelled like mustard for a few hours. I had to stay inside so I wouldn't be attacked by dogs.**_

_**Heh heh. Of course I won. What did ya expect? It was very easy since there was no tough opponent there.**_

_**I don't have a favorite among the songs. As long as the song isn't so slow, it's fine. Slow songs aren't really my thing…**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Jerissa:Yay i get to hug Kyoya the brave lion! Don't worry i won't brake your_

_back. *hugs Kyoya* Yaaay i did it i finally hugged Kyoya in your face Benkei!_

_*Does victory dance*. Thank you Kyoya oh and tell Nile i said hi and i love_

_him. -_

_**Yeah, yeah. Congratulations. You've hugged the king of beasts.**_

_**Thanks for not trying to break my back. Hmph. Benkei wasn't so happy. He's been stalking me for hours, whining that I won't let him hug me while I let an "unknown" person do it. I've got a headache thanks to him.**_

_**Nile says "hi" back….and "watch out for Benkei".**_

…_**I say so too. Watch out for Benkei. He's nowhere to be seen.**_

_**Good luck**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_I have another random question,_

_If you and all the other legendary bladers get stuck in an island without_

_food, which of them will you eat first, and why?_

_**Hey.**_

_**Who I'd eat? No one. I'd rather die than eat someone. A human doesn't have to eat for days. Normal persons doesn't have to eat for a week, but since I'm so sustainable, I don't have to eat for 2 as long as I have some water to drink.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kakeru: Someone has stolen my Pringles! Ò_ó**

**Kyouya: Wasn't me.**

**Kakeru: If it wasn't you, who was it?!**

**Kyouya: …Gingka did it.**

**Gingka: Huh?! O_O**

**Kakeru: Gingka! Ò_ó**

**Gingka: Oh no! *Runs out***

**Kakeru: Come back here! *Runs after Gingka***

**Kyouya: *Takes out a can of Pringles from the cupboard* Kakeru should start to pay attention *Starts to eat a chip*. See ya later, everyone.**


	6. Part 5

**Kyouya: Okay. It's time to answer some more letters…*Starts the laptop and writes the username and password before pressing "enter"***

**Laptop: Access denied.**

**Kyouya: What the…? *Reads what it stands on the screen* …"Error"?! KAKERU!**

**Kakeru: *Walks into the room* What?**

**Kyouya: Have you hacked my laptop **_**again**_**? Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: ...Maybe…**

**Kyouya: *Sighs heavily* How do I get rid of it…? -_-**

**Kakeru: Control, alt and delete.**

**Kyouya: *Presses the button and retyped the username and password***

**Laptop: Access approved.**

**Kakeru: Hey hey hey! Can I be here when you write your answers?! OwO**

**Kyouya: Yeah, yeah. Sit down and be quiet. Let's see which letter is first today...**

* * *

_Lover:Hey kyoya what do u ware in zero g ur so hot hey can u take me on a date_

_I want to know every thing about u really every thing ill even pay 4the food_

_in the restrant but just in case I only go to the most popular restrants ill_

_pay 4every thing and I promise I won't talk about my self I only want to hear_

_about u PLEAZ oh PLEAZ and can u bring Nile 2 PLEAZ I love u 2ur so misterious_

_**Hey again.**_

_**I'm not wearing anything special in Zero-G. But even though the clothes aren't so special, I look awesome in them. You can take a look yourself and see what you think.**_

_**A date? With you? Eh…No, thanks. I'm too busy…, but Nile is free. I can tell you a few things about Nile so he'll have fun at the date. If you wanna go on a date with him instead, that is.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hi Kyoya. :)_

_So, why are you so awesome?_

_That's about all I got for now, so...Bye._

_ilovedogs12_

_**Hey there.**_

_**I think I'm awesome because I'm the king of beasts. The lion who can't be tamed. A stone no one can break. The star that won't explode.**_

_**I am as I am. I don't care about what others think about me. Nothing can break me down. It's because of my personality and power that I'm so awesome.**_

_**Heh…And because I'm looking awesome in my clothes and have awesome hair.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_My first letter to ya Kyouya! :D_

_Not a fangirl, but I have a few questions...and yeah... XD_

_WEEEEEE! Let my questions begin!_

_1-So umm... How often do you bathe? (O_O" Uhm... Answer quick since this is a VERY awkward question...)_

_2-Other than the wild, where do you live, I mean like do you live in a house, apartment, homeless, what?! :D_

_3-At what age did you start being so independent? (I bet you were PRETTY young...)_

_4-Don't you hate the Yaoi pairings that involve you? I do, and well...any other Yaoi really... Ehehe... *sweatdrops*_

_5-SO YOU'RE STRAIGHT HUH?! :D Uhhhhh... *holding back the urge to rant about KyouHika* When's your birthday? Even if it's early or late, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY KING OF THE LIONS! *random confetti pops out of nowhere* Uhhh... O_O"_

_6-Just wondering if you know the Anime or Manga called A No Excorist/Blue Excorist? Just wondering..._

_7-What is your favourite Anime other than the Beyblade Saga?_

_8-About how many fangirls do you have?_

_9-What do ya think about those, 'glompy-hyperactive' fangirls?_

_10-Have you ever made an awkward mistake while practicing your lines?_

_11-On a scale to 1-10, how high is Benkei on your friendship scale?_

_12-Do you have a potato?_

_13-If you do, can I have the potato?_

_14-So you have a knife I could borrow?_

_15-If you do, can I borrow it?_

_16-Are you wondering why I'm asking?_

_Okay, so, I'm utterly terrified and creeped out by purple frosting, IT'S GROSS! Well...To me...The last time I ate it, it tasted like something out of the trash and I gave it to my friend and she LIKED it... Ahem... I need a potato to stab...I do this to either let out my anger, or let out the feeling of how gross something is... Ah well! ME WANT PRINGLES OR AT LEAST NOODLES! OwO_

_Sincerly,_

_xxShadiceKokoro aka Stephie_

_PS Good luck on controlling Benkei's 'breath-taking' hugs..._

_**Hey.**_

_**First letter, eh? Good. Then I'll try my best to answer your questions.**_

_**1. I bath every day, but when there's a shower, I shower every day.**_

_**2. In Africa, I have a house. While in Japan, I travel a lot, so I don't have any "house". When I'm gonna stay in a city for more than a day, I live in an apartment, which I must pay for. But when WBBA arranges a tournament that I'm competing in, the WBBA pays for the apartment.**_

_**3. I left home when I was 11. Then I started to train Leone and live by myself. Around 1 year later, Kakeru left home as well.**_

_**4. Grrr…Yeah I hate yaoi. Especially when I'm involved.**_

_**5. Yeah, I'm straight. I've always been.**_

_**Thanks. My birthday is 25th of July.**_

_**6. I've heard about that anime and I've read about it in one of Kakeru's anime-magazines. Seems pretty interesting. I might watch an episode when I have time over.**_

_**7. Eh…The Metal Fight Beyblade saga since I'm in it. But besides Beyblade and Metal Fight Beyblade…, maybe Yu-Gi-Oh. It's okay.**_

_**8. I don't know since I don't count them, but there are a lot of them since I see at least 100 fangirls wherever I go and as soon as I turn around, there are 100 other fangirls standing there.**_

_**9. I think they're a bit annoying. I can't really understand how they think. They want me to like them, but they try to hug me even though I don't like hugs. That doesn't make any sense to me.**_

_**10. Do you have time?**_

_**Yeah, I've made a fool outta myself once. It was a few months ago when WBBA was gonna have some sort of play. I had to play the main character's "best friend". Gingka was taunting me about how "awesome" it would be for us to play best friends. But luckily for me, the main character role was given to some guy named "Sora" and not Gingka. Heh Heh. You should've seen his face.**_

_**Gingka had to play a-hahaha! …He...had to play a dog. And if you ask me, I think that role suits him. My role, whatever his name was, was in love with a schoolgirl. That role was, of course, played by Hikaru.**_

_**It was a typical "love story". My role was the gangster-guy. The schoolgirl was the perfect student with As in all subjects.**_

_**Then, almost at the end of the play, my character was gonna confess his love to the schoolgirl. The schoolgirl's name was "Shina". All I had to say was "I'm in love with you, Shina". But instead, I said: "I'm in love with you, **__**Hikaru**__**".**_

…_**I said "Hikaru" instead of "Shina"…I don't know why I said "Hikaru". The names don't even start with the same letter and they're not alike a bit. I guess I must've been up in the clouds, thinking about Leone's training. But that doesn't matter since I made a fool outta myself anyway.**_

_**And before you ask, yes, Gingka keeps taunting me about it. Not only him. That Sora, who's copying everything Gingka does, and Masamune are taunting me too.**_

_**11. Hm…3….maybe 4….I can't make up my mind. The number would've been higher if he wasn't trying to kill me with his hugs.**_

_**12. No, I don't have a potato, but Kakeru has many.**_

_**13. It's fine by me, but you should ask Kakeru first. Just in case.**_

_**14. Yeah, I have a knife.**_

_**15. No, I won't let you borrow it. You can hurt yourself with it.**_

_**16. If you don't like that "purple frosting", why do you eat it then?**_

_**You want Pringles? I heard there's a small tournament where the winner gets free Pringles for a year. Kakeru has already signed up for it, but hey. Just because he's my bro, doesn't mean that he's gonna win that tournament.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_I was just wondering what did you and Wild Fang do after you were defeated by_

_Gan Gan galaxy? I heard from some people that you disbanded the team! Is it_

_true?_

_By the way, some people have this theory that you are part African and part_

_Japanese. Is THAT true?_

_Just a little curious,_

_Triple T_

_**Hey again, Triple T.**_

_**Yeah, that's true. I did. We had a few battles against each other before I disbanded the team so I could start traveling again. I wanted to train harder to defeat Gingka. I still do. And like usual, Benkei followed me. At first, he didn't, but then he decided to follow me.**_

_**I don't know what happened to Nile and Demure after that, but I keep in touch with Nile every now and then.**_

_**Yeah, that's also true. I'm both an African and a Japanese, which was shown when I signed up for competing in the tournament in Africa. The tournament where I met Nile and Demure. In order to compete in the African tournament, you **__**must**__** be an african.**_

_**In other words: Africa must be represented by Africans. The same goes for everyone else. Japan must be represented by japaneses. Russia must be represented by Russians. And so on…**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hello ya zetta Factoring yoctogram! lol sorry yearly math exam tomorrow xD_

_So anyway, what would you do if you walked into the B-pit one day and saw_

_Ryuga was working there part-time and Madoka was ordering him around?_

_**Hey.**_

_**Heh heh. I'd laugh because there's no way that Ryuuga would take orders from someone. But I'd like to see it happen. It would be fun.**_

_**Good luck on your test**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_:*SNIFFF* W-what do you mean "unknown" person? I mean you may not know me but_

_im very nice and loving and caring. I don't mean to be or sound creepy but i_

_would make you better if you where sick i would take care of your injury's._

_And i know what your thinking crazy werd. But it's the truth. I'll tell you_

_what i look like brown eyes and brown hair. And that's pretty much it._

_Jerissa. Whose by the way hurting from when you called a "unknown" person._

_**That's not what I meant. I was quoting what Benkei called you since **__**Benkei**__** called you an "unknown" person. Then he started whining something I couldn't hear before he said "Bu-Bu-Bull" and hang up.**_

_**Ugh. He can be so annoying sometimes.**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_hi. :) _

_I really don't know what to say XD um, well i think Leone is pretty cool and_

_that you're a pretty awesome character hehe,_

_You know i have an oc that's similar to you, she has like a similiar_

_personality exsept she is angered more easily, she has a real lion tail, and_

_her bey is called Leoness (Which is a female version of Leone) but i'll_

_probably never use her :/_

_you got any idea's for what i can do with her?_

_And wanna battle my friend Dragel? She has a really strong bey! _

_and lastley can you tell Demure i said hi? and ask him if i can have a hug lol_

_from, Leodas_

_**Hey Leonidas…Eh…Leodas…**_

_**Thanks. Yeah, both Leone and I are cool, aren't we?**_

_**A neko-girl, eh? Sounds like someone Johannes would like. Heh. I think you should put her in team Dungeon. They look like they're in need of a girl on their team. She'd probably have many fights with Masamune though, but it would be funny.**_

_**Or why not make her a person from another world who team Gan Gan Galaxy must protect?**_

_**She's your oc. You can do whatever you want with her.**_

_**Sure. I'll battle your friend. Make sure she trains hard. It's not fun when I win battles too quick.**_

_**I'll ask Demure next time I talk to him.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: And now I'm finished.**

**Kakeru: Ooo! I wanna have a "Letters to…" too! :D**

**Kyouya: No, you're too childish.**

**Kakeru: Am not! *Crosses arms and stomps***

**Kyouya: Are so.**

**Kakeru: Nuh uh!**

**Kyouya: Mhm.**

**Kakeru: Grrr…**

**Kyouya: Go back to your room.**

**Kakeru: Fine! *Walks to the door* Oh, and btw, "MylionessHikaru" is **_**not**_** a good password *Walks out from the room***

**Kyouya: Stop fooling around! That's not even close to my password! … *Changes password***

…**See ya next time, everyone…**


	7. Part 6

**Kyouya: Now it's time to answer letters… *Checks mail* ….Mhm…Mails to Kakeru? Should I let him answer them? …Why not…Kakeru!**

**Kakeru: I haven't done anything!**

**Kyouya: I know. Just get in here!**

**Kakeru: *Walks into the room* What?**

**Kyouya: You've got letters.**

**Kakeru: I have?! On **_**your**_** "Letters to…"? OwO**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Yeah...**

**Kakeru: WOHOO! :D *Runs over to Kyouya and sits down next to him* Which ones are mine?! OwO**

**Kyouya: Take it easy. I must answer some letters first. I'll tell you when it's your turn.**

**Kakeru: Awww D:**

**Kyouya: Stop whining.**

* * *

_Hi again. :) Thanks for answering my letter. :)_

_And you do have very awesome clothes and hair. :) _

_So, what do you like to do other than Blading? Also, who is the most annoying_

_person you've ever met?_

_Well, that's all I have for now, so bye. :)_

_ilovedogs12_

_**Hey again.**_

_**Heh. Thanks, I know.**_

_**I like to train up my muscles in the gym, watch tv, play electric guitar, sleep and listen to music…but mostly training in the gym. Unlike Kakeru who likes to play video games, read comics, football, hockey and ride his motorcycle.**_

_**Who the most annoying person is…Hard to choose. It's either Gingka, Masamune, Yuu, Benkei or Kakeru. I would've said Yuu, but I pick Kakeru since he had the guts to send a mail to Hikaru from my computer, pretending to be me. Not even Yuu can top that.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_Thanks for answering! Not gonna ask you anymore since I'm brainfried, and_

_about that purple frosting, I never knew it tasted THAT bad... It will now-and_

_forever, haunt me... OwO_

_And even if I enter, I'd be too lazy to do much anyways, yeah a regular girl_

_would actually DO IT, but I'm just too lazy and I'm always on my laptop so_

_uhhh...I would just be on Skype and such...Ahahaha... Awkward moment..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...So uhh... I guess I'm not THAT brainfried... I have like...maybe two_

_questions up my sleeve now..._

_1-Are you over THAT moment or is it still haunting you?_

_2-Okay, so when you're around Hikaru, are you like...kinda nervous? I_

_mean...after THAT moment it should be awkward..._

_Yours Truly,_

_xxShadiceKokoro aka Stephie_

_PS Tell Kakeru that I think he's a loudmouth...I mean...Yeah... O_O"_

_**Hey.**_

_**No problems. It's my current job to answer your questions.**_

_**I'm glad that hasn't happened to me…Speaking of laziness…I've just eaten 7 Pringles chips…I think I should go to the gym when I'm finished with writing answers.**_

_**2 questions are better than none.**_

_**1. It's haunting me…I'm trying to forget it, but everyone who were there won't let me forget it. Everytime I pass one of the girls, they always start to giggle. The guy though just taunt me by saying something like "Hey Kyouya, have you asked Hikaru out yet?".**_

_**Ugh…I wish Nile had my role. Then nothing would've happened.**_

_**2. Nervous? Me? No way. I don't get 'nervous' around anyone. I just don't know what to say to Hikaru when I'm talking to her. That's it.**_

_**I don't need to tell Kakeru that. He's sitting right next to me.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hey Kyouya!_

_I REALLY don't know what to say now. I've exhausted all of my questions for_

_you. Or... maybe not. _

_1) If you were ever forced to, what would you buy for a girl to 'make her_

_happy' (to shut her up and leave you alone) ? (Note: The girl is someone you_

_know quite well and not some random fangirl)_

_2) Have you ever wished for a sister instead of Kakeru sometimes? _

_3) Do you and Kakeru fight on a daily basis?_

_4) Would you ever admit openly that you love your brother? (I won't!) _

_5) Don't your parents get worried when you left home at such a young age?_

_6) What is it about Hikaru that attracts you the most?_

_7) Who have you ever lost to before you met Ginga?_

_8) What type of genre do you like in movies and books?_

_That's all. For now. I would love a battle with you. But my White Tigris (I_

_created myself *ahem*) is undergoing repairs! How about a battle after I get_

_my Bey back? I bet you would love my special move!_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

_**Hey, Triple T.**_

_**Heh. I'm glad you still have questions for me.**_

_**1. Meh. If it would be for a girl I don't like, I'd give her a little cake with a rattrap inside. But if it would be for a girl I don't mind talking to...maybe…Flowers? Not so sure what to give a girl when I don't know what girls like.**_

_**2. A sister instead of Kakeru…Nah. I pass. If I had a sister, she'd probably talk on her phone for hours. Besides, I love stealing chips from Kakeru.**_

_**3. No, not really. We only fight when Kakeru does something stupid or bad. Like when he "accidently" drove over my foot with his bicycle.**_

_**4. I won't say it because I don't love him…**_

_**5. Hm…I remember that my mom asked me to stay, but I didn't…So I guess she was worried. But she knows I'm fine. She sees me every time I'm on tv. I call her sometimes to wish her happy birthday and stuff like that. Dad though, didn't mind. He was happy that I had grown up quickly enough to take care of myself at the age of 11.**_

_**6. …Her…b...Her b-be…, vo…, ey…, smi…le…**_

…

…_**Her blading skills.**_

_**7. I was completely undefeated until my battle against Gingka. I had never lost. Then Gingka came and I started to loose. Gingka and Ryuuga defeated me. Even that Doji defeated me. I was even defeated by a silly monkey! …No, the monkey wasn't Masamune -_- It was a real monkey. I never forgave myself for losing to a monkey.**_

_**8. Action, Sci-Fi and Fantasy. But between them…Action.**_

_**A bey battle? Bring it on. There's no way Leone and I will lose.**_

_**Good luck**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Lover:Ok kyoya! I'll take Nile out but can u tell him that he has to talk_

_about himself s lot and this is 4keru_

_Hey u little lion (rubs his head) ur so cute and in the futer you'll always_

_know kyoyas password. Mylionesshikaru hey keri_

_**Hey.**_

_**Sure. I'll tell him that. Before that date, there are a few things you should know about Nile:**_

_***He likes tea**_

_***He doesn't like fast-food**_

_***Don't give him candy or chocolate. He's thinking about his figure.**_

_***He likes to talk about Egyptian stuff. Like the pyramids or Egyptian Gods.**_

_**That's about it.**_

_**Oh, and Kakeru is happy because you called him "cute". Mostly because no one has called him "cute" before. Heh heh.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Lover:Hey keru do u love messing with ur bro cuz if u do then tell Hikaru_

_everything about him and don't be afraid to make stuff up like how kyoya draws_

_a mouth on Leon the bay and starts too kiss it I love u Nile so kyoya tell_

_Nile ill meet him 2morrow that is when ull get this letter I know when u will_

_read it so that's about it but kyoya If u have time PLEAZ make it it won't be_

_fun with out u love ya _

_And Nile 2 hehehe by the way u 3 karu_

_**Heeeeeey! ;D**_

_**You bet! Messing with big bro is so fun! Hahaha! I'm already one step ahead ;P Last time I spoke to Hikaru, I-….Uh… o_o …I can't say anything 'cause big bro is here…, but I can say that Hikaru knows the things big bro is afraid to admit :P**_

_**Big bro says "Mhm" :P**_

_**Thanks for sending a letter to me! :D**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Hey Kyouya! How's it going?_

_1. How does your hair up stay up like that?_

_2. Do you bathe regularly? _

_3. Why are you so aggressive in battle but so calm out of it?_

_4. Do you like Ginga?_

_5. Seme or Uke? (You have to pick one)_

_6. How did you get the pendant?_

_7. Do you eat raw meat?_

_8. DO YOU LIKE WAFFLEZ?_

_9. Do you wrestle bears?_

_Sorry it was so upright, but thanks for answering!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_P.S. Here's a box that contains an actual lion cub named Leo. Take care of it!_

_**Hey.**_

_**It's good. Just annoyed by Kakeru's endless talking… -_-**_

_**1. I use my favorite hair gel and hairspray to keep my hair up. It's kinda expensive and hard to find. But since I have contacts, it's not a problem for me.**_

_**2. Yeah. Why asking?**_

_**3. When I'm not battling, I must be calm and focus on my next battle. Besides, I've got nothing to be mad about.**_

_**When I'm battling though, I know I must battle with everything I got…At least when I'm battling a strong opponent.**_

_**But sometimes, people are just standing in my way, which makes me annoyed.**_

_**4. Not really. I'm glad Gingka defeated Ryuuga, Reiji, Damian and all the other "bad guys". But he can be really annoying sometimes. Like yesterday. Gingka started to cry when he was his favorite candy was sold out.**_

_**5. Seme.**_

_**6. I got it when I was a little kid. I never go anywhere without it. It's either around my neck or in my pocket. It means a lot to me. Once, a guy tried to take it from me.**_

…_**.**_

…_**He quit beyblading when I was finished with him.**_

_**7. No, I don't. I tried to eat it once, but it didn't taste so good.**_

…_**.I had to brush my teeth many times before the flavor disappeared.**_

_**8. Yeah, I like waffles. Especially with vanilla ice cream. Kakeru though, doesn't like ice cream on waffles. He takes a ton of sugar instead.**_

_**9. No. The bears always leave me alone. So I don't have any reason to fight them.**_

…_**And I would get jail if I hurt them.**_

_**Thanks for the lion cub. I like him. He just scared the heck outta Kakeru by running around, having a white sheet over him. Heh heh. Kakeru thought it was a ghost.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Makeanotherone:Hey kyoya_

_Curious about something why didn't you make like a true king lion furious_

_blast shot that would obilterate anyone _

_how did you feel when ryuga "died" _

_and Mylionesshikaru really no offense but i support ryuga x hikaru but I_

_suppose you and hikaru are okay as well_

_by the way have you concidered a muzzle for benkei he follows you around like_

_a dog_

_and lastly who do you think stronger ginga or ryuga_

_from makeanotherone _

_PS how would you react if they decided to make pokemon into beyblades_

_**Hey.**_

_**If Leone could handle that much power, he'd know much better moves already. But since he can't, I must train harder and harder by time. And I can't "obliterate" anyone since it's against the rules.**_

_**I don't wanna get suspended from the tournaments.**_

_**At first, I was confused since I didn't expect the ending of his "last" battle. Then I became calmer when I thought that there's no way Ryuuga would die when the rest of us are fine. He's probably hiding somewhere, regaining his powers. If it's like what happened to Gingka's dad, Ryuuga will show up when he's needed or when we least expect him to show up.**_

_**You know my former password too? Kakeru will get for this…! I take no offense. It's your opinion anyway.**_

_**Meh. I'll help him when I'm needed. But right now, he doesn't need my help.**_

_**I'd like to answer "Ryuuga" since logically, Ryuuga is stronger than Gingka. But since Gingka defeated Ryuuga once, I guess Gingka is stronger…**_

_**If pokemons were beyblades, there would be more than 500 different beys…So it would be fine by **_

_**me.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: Done.**

**Kakeru: Big broooo! The cub keeps eating my Pringles! D:**

**Kyouya: He does?**

**Kakeru: Yeah… O^O**

**Kyouya: …Good.**

**Kakeru: That's not good! Ò_ó Now I gotta hide all Pringles I have! *Runs out from the room***

**Kyouya: *Turns to the cub* ….So first you scare Kakeru and then you steal his Pringles?**

**Cub: … *Nods***

**Kyouya: … *Pats the cub on the head* Not bad. *Turns to the computer again***

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone.**


	8. Part 7

**Kyouya: Part 7 already…**

**Kakeru: ZzzzZzz…**

**Kyouya: Oi. Wake up. *Pushes Kakeru from his chair***

**Kakeru: Owww Dx Why did ya do that? X_x *Sits up on the chair again***

**Kyouya: It's time for us to answer some mails.**

**Kakeru: Oh…Okay…Wait. Did you just say…"we"….? owo**

**Kyouya: Yeah…**

**Kakeru: Does that mean that I'm also in this "Letter's to…"? :D**

**Kyouya: Yeah.**

**Kakeru: WOHOO! ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Calm down before I change my mind.**

**Kakeru: Yes, sir! ^^,**

* * *

_HOGOD MY FAVOURITE POKEMON IS GIRATINA_

_I think we could be bros man, I do, I really do..._

_I do have one question - in all seriousness, what in God's good name is with_

_the going up to the lion's den and ROARING at them? Those poor kitties are_

_just sitting there minding their own business and some psychopath just goes up_

_to them and ROARS IN THEIR FACES_

_What the hell, Kitty_

_I mean really_

_At an Australian zoo one time some guy hopped over the fence and started_

_reading the bible to the lions_

_Of course they tore him to shreds_

_The bible is a bloody long book_

_bloody pretentious_

_**Zero? Heh. Long time no see.**_

_**Lions? Wasn't it wolves? …Meh. My memory is letting me down. Anyway, I roared at them to show them who the real king of beasts is – Me. Kyouya Tategami.**_

_**Wait. "Kitty"? ….At least Kakeru is happy about that "nickname".**_

_**So the lions did that?**_

_**Heh. I guess the lions weren't Christians.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Okay, so, when do we battle? I'm open after 3:30 on Monday. I'll meet you at_

_the warehouse district. That is where you hang out, isn't it? I'll see you_

_there on Monday._

_**Hey again, Song.**_

_**Anytime is fine by me.**_

…

_**Except on Sunday. I have a battle against Gingka then.**_

_**I'll meet you at the warehouse. Prepare for the powers of Leone!**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Lover:Lol ok keru forget kyoya and tell me wit u told Hikaru._

_Kyoya Nile was so amazing I love him more then u now and he really is afraid_

_of his figer but he was so cool and when ever he talks he's sooooo sexxy and I_

_asked he wants to go ice kating and he said I love to _

_Kyoya u can come if u want I'm taking keru and Hikaru _

_Keru get rest well go ice kating tomorrow and u really are cute ps buckle up_

_cuz ur going to look so cold_

_**Hola! ;D**_

_**Here are some of the things I've told her:**_

_***Big bro's favorite food**_

_***His biggest fear**_

_***What his former password was ;D**_

_***Reminded her about THAT day.**_

_***That big bro likes her even if he won't admit it :)**_

_**Ice skating? Cool! Hey can I bring my hockey-stuff too? OwO**_

_**Big bro says he's glad the date was good. He also says that he can't go ice skating tomorrow because he has to train before his battle against Gingka.**_

_**And don't worry about me, I like the cold ^^,**_

_**Bye!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_OH GOSH YEA I KNEW KYOYA LIKED PRINGLES! gets 300 dollars in cash, Swag._

_Anyway_

_it Ralph was adorable and the Graphics and plot were amazing. Wanna see it?_

_see it with Hikaru? Wink Wink._

_3. If Yuu was being chased by lions,would you save him?_

_4_

_.Do you have a soft side? Yeah,you do. When you Complimented Hikaru, I saw it,_

_HEY! I saw it right? Turns to friends,who all nod and give 200 more bucks._

_Yeah._

_and Lastly_

_5. OMG YES HE DOES BECKON AT MIDNIGHT! ARE YOU A REDDIT?_

_**Hey.**_

_**Yeah, I like Pringles. Too bad for Kakeru that we have the same favorite Pringles.**_

_**I can see it when I have time.**_

…

…

_**And no, I don't wanna see it with Hikaru!**_

_**Save Yuu from lions…I guess I have too. Otherwise, I'll have Tsubasa after me.**_

…_**Yeah, I have a soft side. So? Everyone has a soft side. Even Ryuuga has one. Besides, Hikaru is…I mean was the strongest girl blader in Japan. She deserved a compliment even though she lost.**_

_**I what? No. What does reddit have anything to do with "The narwhal bacons at midnight"?**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Oh. Whips out double swords. You got some pringles and don't wanna share._

_Smirks. Bring it on. Pulls out bey instead. It's purple with Black face bolt_

_of a bird. This is my bey,Midnight Flier,Protector of Moony's Pringles!_

_MWAHAHAHA_!

_**Nooo! Not my Pringles! D:**_

_**I won't let you steal them from me! I'll protect my Pringles with my Divine Chimera! Let's battle!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_:WafflezRok13-_

_HIIIIIIIIII! Okay, my first question is... is your first reaction when you_

_see a yaoi about you and Gingka?_

_2. Have you ever gotten really teed off at your bro before?(I get teed off at_

_my lil' sis all the time)_

_3. Who would win- Pirates or Ninjas? – I pick ninjas._

_4. I think you and Hikaru make a great couple._

_That's all! Gotta go. Keep on being awesome!_

_P.S.- I made you a cupcake! 3_

_**Hey.**_

_**1. My first reaction is shock. I always think that I've read it wrong, so I check again. But when I see that it's a yaoi story about me and another guy, I become mad before I go to another website or just skip the post/story or whatever it is.**_

_**2. "Teed"? Ah…Irritated…Yeah, I'm often irritated. Mostly because he's annoying and when he does something, he always gets into trouble, which I must fix.**_

_**3. Ninjas would win. Pirates have swords, but ninjas are way too fast. So the pirates wouldn't be able to hit the ninjas.**_

…_**And ninjas rock.**_

_**4. Hikaru and I are what? W-we're not a couple. We're not because she doesn't want to- I mean **__**I**__** don't want to- I mean we don't want to. I…I don't know what she thinks, but I'm sure she agrees with me.**_

_**Thanks for the cupcake. It tasted good. And I will keep being awesome.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hey Kyoya! :D It's me Leodas, thanks for answering my letter earlier :)_

_And i still don't know what to say... My brain is fried from having to work so_

_much X_X I could just fall over any minute._

_But those are all great ideas for my oc :D yes hehe *planning*_

_Hehe, Leonidas, i hadn't thought of that. now let's see if i can come up with_

_a couple of questions._

_what color is Kakeru's hair?_

_And which is weirder, a teddy bear turing into a dragon then it take everyone_

_to the world of Yugioh, or Jack singing and dancing in public to the song_

_"Fireworks" by kaity perry_

_That's all i got for now :) _

_/ Leodas_

_**Hey, Leodas.**_

_**No problem. Answering your letters is my job right now.**_

_**If you feel stressed, you should go fishing. It's relaxing and quiet. No stress. Hakuna Matata, you know.**_

_**Kakeru's hair color is the same as my hair except that he has very light green on the tops of his hair.**_

_**Jack? As in Jack Atlas? Heh heh. I'd like to see that singing- and dance show.**_

_**I wouldn't be so surprised if teddy bear that transforms into a dragon would appear in Yu-Gi-Oh. They've already got ghosts, spirits, vampires, evil souls and stuff like that. So I pick Jack. Especially if he sounds like Katy Perry too.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_More questions for the King Of Beasts! Hehe._

_1) You don't love your own brother? That's so sad! :( How can you not love_

_Kakeru?_

_2) What were you trying to say before replying "Her blading skills" for_

_question 6? ;) So cute! And I don't normally say that!_

_3) Got the guts to admit your love for HER (Hikaru)? And don't deny that you_

_don't!_

_4) When are you free to battle? Don't underestimate me and Tigris!_

_5) Can you sing?_

_6) Ever been humiliated before in your life? So humiliated that it hurt your_

_pride?_

_7) What did you name that cub you were given?_

_This one's for Kakeru!_

_1) Do you love your brother?_

_2) What's your hobby?_

_3) Do you love battling?_

_That's it for you, Kakeru! Stop bullying your brother, Kyouya!_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

_**Hey, Triple T.**_

_**1. I don't love him because he's annoying…and childish. But Kakeru won't realize that I don't love him. Everytime I say "I don't like you" or "Grow up", Kakeru always answers "I love you too, big bro"… -_-**_

_**2. I…I…I didn't try to say anything special! I was just…pretending to like anything else than her blading skills…Mhm.**_

_**3. N-no! It's because I…don't love Hikaru. I think she's be-I mean a strong blader!**_

_**Grrr…! Kakeru told you those lies, didn't he…?!**_

_**4. I'm free anytime but Sunday. I have a battle against Gingka, which I can't miss. He's gonna loose this time.**_

_**5. …Maybe…**_

_**6. No. Never. The only times I've made a fool outta myself was when I accidently told Hikaru that I'm in love with her and when I lost to a stupid monkey.**_

_**7. I've named the little fella "Raiden".**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

_**~O~**_

_**Wohoo! It's my turn! :D**_

_**1. Hehehe. Yeah! I love big bro! He's cool and awesome even if he doesn't have a motorcycle. And he's funny too. Especially when he's irritated ^-^ Why? Shouldn't I love big bro…? O-O**_

_**2. Play video games! And beyblading, ride on my motorcycle, make people laugh, make big bro irritated and read comics! ;D**_

_**3. Yep! I love battling, but not as much as hanging out with big bro! ;P**_

_**B-but it's fun to irritate big bro… O^O Do I have to quit? X_x**_

_**Oh, and btw. Big bro tried to say that he likes Hikaru's "beauty", "voice", "eyes" and "smile" ^^,**_

_**Bye!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Makeanotherone:Hey kyoya I didn't mean obliterate as in destroy the whole_  
_stadium like ryuga I mean as in defeat the opponent even at full power_  
_if beyblades are based mainly on constilations_  
_is there one for Hercules and uh what do you think of yaoi and yuri_  
_Ps I think ryugas stronger because he's only lost twice and the first time it_  
_was mainly the dark power who was battling and how many times has ginga lost_  
_or drawed in a battle_

_**Hey.**_

_**I see...My bad. It depends on my opponent. If my opponent is weak, I won't need any special moves or anything. But when I fight tough opponents like Tsubasa, Gingka and Ryuuga, I'll use all powers I have if I have to. It wasn't enough to defeat Gingka or Ryuuga tough...**_

_**I don't like yaoi or yuri. I'd rather die alone than be together with a guy.**_

_**I agree with your thoughs about Ryuuga and Gingka.**_

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kakeru: Is it over already? o_o**

**Kyouya: Yeah. Now you have to wait until we get more letters.**

**Kakeru: But it takes too long time! What am I gonna do until then? D:**

**Kyouya: Do what you want.**

**Kakeru: Okay. Then I can…Tell Hikaru that you love her looks, voice, eyes and smile! Bye bye! :D *Runs away***

**Kyouya: H-hey! Don't even dare lying about something like that! I only like her blading skills! Come back here! *Runs after Kakeru***

…

…

**Raiden: … *Jumps up on Kyouya's chair before staring at the computer-screen* ….Rawr… *Starts to type with the nose: ByE evEryoNe***


	9. Part 8

**Kyouya: zzzZzzZzz…**

**Kakeru: *Runs into the room* …. OwO BIG BRO! *Jumps on Kyouya***

**Kyouya: Huh?! Flies out of the bed and lands on the floor* What was that for?!**

**Kakeru: Nothing. It's just fun ^-^**

**Kyouya: …. -_-**

**Kakeru: *Sits down next to Kyouya and hugs him* Aw come on, big bro. Don't be so grumpy ^_^**

**Kyouya: …What have you done now? -_-**

**Kakeru: W-what?! I can't believe it! Can't a little bro hug his older bro without being suspected for have done something wrong?! Ò_ó**

**Kyouya: You **_**always**_** hug me when you've done something bad. What have you done? -_-**

**Kakeru: *Lets Kyouya go* I…eh… *Smiles nervously* hacked your computer and read your mail… ^^',**

**Kyouya: *Sighs heavily***

**Kakeru: H-hey! I did something good to!**

**Kyouya: Oh yeah? What?**

**Kakeru: I asked Hikaru out on a date for you ^_^**

**Kyouya: W-what?! T-tell me you're kidding!**

**Kakeru: Nope. I did it ^^, But she hasn't answered yet… o_o**

**Kyouya: *Grabs the laptop and logs in***

**Kakeru: Look, big bro! We've got mail! :D**

**Kyouya: … ò_ó**

**Kakeru: What? O_o**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* I'll text Hikaru that it was a joke, but first, we must answer the letters.**

**Kakeru: Okay ^-^**

* * *

_:Ok keru hers one thing well do tell Hikaru that kyoya wants to talk to her_

_and that well lock there room and they'll stay there until kyoya admits he_

_loves her _

_That was so much fun keru u were so cool at hockey ur amazing and who knew_

_Nile can skate but u kept getting me all the time lol _

_Ok now it's u kyoya_

_Ur sooooooo into beys just let it go PLEAZ 4when day do u have one free day_

_PLEAZ?_

_**Hi!**_

_**Hahaha! I never thought of that before! xD Good idea! I'll do it as soon as big bro and Hikaru are at the same place ;P But since big bro would just use Leone's powers and blow the door up, I must steal Leone from him O^O …I can do it when he's asleep xP**_

_**Thanks! I've been practicing hockey for a long time. Unlike big bro, who only likes beyblading x) But I was surprised that Nile could ice skate o_O I mean, there's no ice in Egypt ^-^ I think… o_o**_

_**Big Bro says "Hmph", but don't worry. When I steal Leone, I'm gonna hide him at a good place for a whole day ^^,**_

_**Bye!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Lover:Hey I fervor to put my name on my last note but science I'm stain stuff_

_now might as well tell kyoya something hey kyoya Gingis speeding a rumor about_

_u having sex with a girl and wanting to date Hikaru at the same time ps ur_

_soooooo cute keru uhhhhh kyoya does keru know what sex is?_

_**Hi again!**_

_**Nah. It's fine! The number of letters is unlimited, so you can send as many letters you want :D**_

_**Yeah, I know what that is. It was a while ago big bro had 'that' talk with me x_x**_

_**But I can't say Gingka spread that rumor. Gingka doesn't know what 'that' is xD**_

_**Thanks for the tip!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Yo Kyoya_

_Would you go with a defensively-gimmicked Spin Track, or a regular old Spin_

_Track?_

_**Hey.**_

_**As long as Leone can attack and defend himself, the Spin Track doesn't matter. The Spin Track Leone has right now is working perfectly fine, so he can keep it until the Spin Track breaks for good or until I've found a better Spin Track.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hello again Kyoya! Guess what? I challenge you to a beyblade battle! My bey is_

_really strong! Think you can beat me? Winner takes all._

_THAT MEANS I take your Pringles :)_

_C ya!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_**Hey there.**_

_**My Pringles? Heh heh. They're not mine, but sure. I accept your challenge. I will win easily. Then Kakeru can keep his Pringles, which I'll steal from him.**_

_**Here's the deal: If you win, you'll get the Pringles. But when I win, you'll give me chocolate cupcakes.**_

_**Are you up for it? Or have you changed your mind?**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: Finished. Now I just have to text Hikaru that everything **_**you**_** said was a joke.**

**Kakeru: But that will make her sad D:**

**Kyouya: Doesn't matter. I can't let her think that I like her.**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: ….. -_-**

**Kakeru: … o_O**

**Kyouya: …. -_-'**

**Kakeru: You **_**do**_** love her! ^^, *Runs out from the room and slams the door***

**Kyouya: No, I don't! *Runs towards the door, but it won't open* What the…? o_O Kakeru! Open the door! Now! Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: No way!**

**Kyouya: Fine! Then I'll **_**blow**_** it up! *Reaches the right hand to the pocket* W…where's Leone?!**

**Kakeru: He's out here with me! ;D**

**Kyouya: Say what?! Open the door! *Hits the door* KAKERU! Ò_Ó**

* * *

_**See ya next time, everyone.**_


	10. Part 9

**Kyouya: Kakeru! It's time to answer some letters!**

…

**Kyouya: Grrr….Where is he **_**now**_**?**

**Kakeru: *Runs into the room* Sorry I'm late, big bro! I had to do something important!**

**Kyouya: Oh yeah? Like what? Washing your motorcycle?**

**Kakeru: Nope ;D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* What did you do then?**

**Kakeru: That's a secret ^_^**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: What? Like you don't have any secrets from me! Ò_ó**

**Kyouya: Hmph.**

**Kakeru: *Walks over to Kyouya and the laptop* Let's write! :D**

**Kyouya: Mhm…**

* * *

_Lover:Lol. Lol lol ok keru ur hilarious ok kyoya I can give u a hint on how to_

_get in his room it's called a window :). Ok _

_This is 4 kyoya:_

_Kyoya y is it so hard 4u to admit that u love Hikaru hey kyoya how dare u tell_

_keru what sex means ur not egzactly protecting him by the way does he each_

_inappropriate stuff? Ps I love Leon_

_**Hey.**_

_**I know there's a window. There's a locker on the window. And since Kakeru loves to steal Leone, I can't into his room.**_

_**The rooms are on the second floor too, so I couldn't climb out from my own windows.**_

_**Kakeru is 14 years old. He's old enough to know what it is...and he wouldn't stop whining until I had told him, so I did.**_

_**I don't know if Kakeru does something inappropriate. I don't think he does since he's too immature to do anything.**_

_**Leon? As in team Estrella's Leon? Heh. He's okay I guess.**_

…

…

_**And I don't have hard to admit my f-feelings for Hikaru since I don't have any!**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hey Kyoya!_

_Yes I'm still going with that challenge. I'll never back down from a challenge_

_like this!_

_BRING IT ON!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_**Hey.**_

_**Heh. Good. Leone and I are ready anytime.**_

_**Do your best. I don't like to win too easily.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Hello Kakeru!_

_Do you really annoy your brother alot? Or is he bluffing? If yes, then I kinda_

_understand you cuz I'm the youngest in my family and annoy my brother a lot_

_XD. I kinda think you're cute actually, adorable even. What is your favorite_

_animal? If you can tell me, then I could get it for you :D._

_Now, keep being epic!_

_Btw do you happen to have a bey of any sort? And do you battle your brother?_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_**Heeeeeeeeey! ;D**_

_**I think I do! And that's good since that's the whole point ;P He's so funny when he's annoyed too x) But I know how to make him as calm as a sleeping kitten ^_^**_

_**I am? o_o Yeeeah! I'm cute! :D ….and adorable too! x3**_

_**My favorite animal? It's chimera! …But since it doesn't exists, I pick cats! Cats are cute :3 …and fluffy x)**_

_**You bet I do! I have a Divine Chimera! Big bro and I battle everytime we have time! I always loose… O^O …but it's fine since it's big bro I'm losing to! :D**_

_**Bye!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya and Kakeru,_

_A battle on Tuesday! I hate Mondays, I'm always unlucky on Mondays. Bring it_

_on Kyouya!_

_Anyway, thanks for telling me what your brother was trying to say, Kakeru! It_

_was soooo cute!_

_Well, bye!_

_Triple T_

_P.S. You should totally go out with her, Kyouya._

_**Hey.**_

_**Garfield, is that you? …Heh heh. Just kidding. Any day is fine with me.**_

_**Kakeru says "You're welcome". He's grinning like a fool too, so I guess he's satisfied…**_

_**And he's still lying!**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

_**P.S. I-I….I refuse!**_

* * *

_Dear Kakeru,_

_1. Did you ever stole Kyouya's facebook? If so did you wrote on his wall "I am_

_Gay?" What Hikaru said when she saw it?_

_2. Did you send flowers to Hikaru and wrote on the letter 'from: Kyouya, to:_

_Hikaru' to show that Kyouya is the one who send it to her? Did Kyouya noticed_

_that before? What did he do to you?_

_3. Did you saw Kyouya singing and dancing around the room with his boxer that_

_has hikaru's picture on it before? Did you took pictures of him and uploaded_

_it on facebook? Did ginka and the others saw it made fun of him? Send some_

_pictures to me if you still have them._

_Bye Kakeru ;D call me Ryu_

_**Heeey! ;)**_

_**1. Face…book? Big bro has a Facebook account? I didn't know that! O_O …But now when I think he does, I have to check it out ;D Wanna know a weird thing? One time, when I mailed Hikaru for big bro, I said "Sorry Hikaru, but I'm gay". Then she said "Hello, Kakeru"… o_O She knew it was me! Dx Even though it was from big bro's mail and everything… x_x**_

_**2. It's a funny story ^_^ I have sent a bouquet of red roses to her. On the card, I wrote "To my lioness" and signed it from "The king of beasts". When I told big bro, he became mad and started to chase me D: …But then Hikaru showed up and thanked big bro for the flowers before she hugged him ^^, Then big bro walked away without saying anything.**_

_**3. No, I haven't seen big bro like that… o_O But I have taken pictures of Hikaru and then I gave them to big bro! :D He said he didn't want them, but he didn't throw them away either ;P**_

_**I have no idea where he has them right now… x_x**_

_**But there's one thing I know! Big bro is trying to learn how to play a few of Hikaru's favorite songs on guitar :D … :) A normal one! Not an electric. And big bro doesn't like to play normal guitars.**_

_**Big bro claims that he's "trying something new". Then, when I asked why he wanted to learn some of Hikaru's favorite songs, big bro answered "I didn't know that", but I know he knows since I told him! ^-^**_

_**Big bro can't hide anything from me. I'll always figure his secret out…somehow… :3**_

_**Bye, Ryu!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Dear Kyoya and Kakeru,_

_Hiya! It's me Princess Dia! Before I ask any questions, I just want to say_

_that you two are awesome! *having fangirl moment* XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Okay, now let's get down to business. _

_1. KYOYA! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE KAKERU?! I mean he's your brother! He's a_

_gift (sort of). And he's so cuuuuuute!_

_2. What do you two like to do together?_

_3. Kyoya, what is your reaction when people pair up you and Nile together?_

_Kakeru, what's your reaction?_

_4. Have you ever heard of the game 'Slender'? _

_5. Do you even go to school?_

_K that's all I have to say! Thanks so much! See ya! ;D_

_**Hey.**_

_**Thanks. I know I'm awesome.**_

…

_**Kakeru is cheering out of joy because people thinks he's awesome.**_

_**1. Of course he's cute. He's my little brother after all. I don't love him since he always bugs me or embarrass me. Especially in front of Hikaru! He's been lying a lot to her -_- And to Gingka too! Kakeru told Gingka that the reason why I was so pissed-off at Ryuuga in Battle Bladers was because he almost killed Hikaru. He lied, but Gingka believed him anyway. Kakeru has completely destroyed my image.**_

…_**I think he's trying to ruin my life…**_

_**2. Battle. And sometimes we have a movie day. It's exactly what it sounds. We watch movies a whole day, only eating fast-food, chips and stuff like that…and battle.**_

_**Kakeru thinks that we'll spend more time together if I get a motorcycle, but I don't wanna drive a motorcycle. Walking is better training.**_

_**3. The usual: Shocked. Mad. Confused.**_

_**I don't get why people pair me up with him. I'm not gay.**_

_**Kakeru though, is always mad as soon as he sees a pairing with me and a guy. His most used sentence is "Over my dead body! I'm not gonna let Nile steal you from Hikaru, big bro!".**_

_**Ugh…Kakeru is so annoying sometimes.**_

_**4. No, I haven't. I don't know if Kakeru have. I think he has since he's obsessed with games and video games. Yesterday, he challenged me to play "Monopoly". I agreed, so we're gonna play it this evening. He'll lose. He may be good at games, but he's worthless when it comes to money and business.**_

_**5. Yeah, we go to school. Kakeru is in 9th grade and I'm in High School. I always have to drag Kakeru to his school since he doesn't like school since it's "boring" and "too much homework". I always say that I don't care if he sleeps on every lesson. He **__**has**__** to be there even he doesn't want to.**_

_**The most confusing thing is that he has good grades even if he usually sleeps on every lesson. I can't figure out how he does that.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya, _

_hehe, so Kakeru asked Hikaru out on a date for you huh? and took Leone? hehe _

_Oh wait, is that battle with you and Dragel still on? :D If so when? :3 _

_Oh and a couple of days ago i got my first metal saga beyblade! :D It's an_

_ultimate meteo L-drago assault 85XF! _

_But do you know what the first thing it did when i launched it was? It_

_attacked my mom X_X _

_I think it hates her, because it seriously was faster that car lauching_

_towards my mom and hitting her... and i was aiming for the other direction XD_

_and now i'm band from launching it near her... XD_

_**Hey.**_

_**Yeah, he did. But I convinced Hikaru that I didn't mean it. Speaking of beyblades, I think his Divine Chimera has disappeared from Kakeru's pocket in an unknown way….Heh heh heh. **_

_**I'm ready anytime. Tell Dragel that I'll battle her…or him…when he or she is ready to lose- I mean battle.**_

_**An L-Drago? Hm…Nice I guess…, but Leone is better.**_

_**Heh heh. I guess all L-Dragos are evil like Ryuuga's. Be careful. Your L-Drago might attack you too.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Lover: Hey kyoya I thout of something _

_What if Hikaru was really hurt would u help her and show her ur good side _

_Kyoya do u like madoka as a frind,do u just expect her to fix Leon or does she_

_does it by her self?_

_Kyoy so huggable can I plead just hug u for a brif second I promis I won't_

_hurt u and I won't tell Benben so he won't bug u?!_

_Kyoya did Nile day he enjoyed the date or was it a big fail?_

_Kyoya should I ask Nile out agin?_

_Kyoya do u think Nile or Benben is better?_

_Ok last q_

_Kyoya who would u choos to be ur bro if u could pic. __Keru Nile ginga benki_

_demora _

_Or sis_

_Hikaru madoka sophi selen_

_?_

_Explain y u chose who I chose and thank u ps don't just say humph pleas and_

_lover out!_

_**Hey.**_

_**If Hikaru was hurt so badly I'd…**_

…

_**I'd help her…, b-but only because leaving a defenseless blader behind isn't my thing.**_

_**No, that "Madoka" isn't my friend. I don't like her as a friend. She's annoying and worthless. I don't want her to talk to me or even touch my Leone. She's ugly too.**_

_**Ugh…Why does everyone want to hug me? Why not Kakeru instead? He likes hugs. *Sighs* Fine. A quick hug.**_

_**I don't know. I haven't asked Nile about that, but I can call him when I'm done writing letters.**_

_**You can ask him out again if you feel like it.**_

_**I think Nile is better than Benkei because Nile doesn't try to break my bones…and because he understands me better than Benkei does.**_

_**I'd like to have Nile as my brother, but I have to answer Kakeru. It would be too quiet and boring if Kakeru wasn't here.**_

_**A sis…I guess Hikaru since she's the only girl blader who doesn't annoy me.**_

…_**But if Hikaru was my sister, then…**_

…_**I've changed my mind. I'd like to have Sophie as my sister (If I have to choose one). She's the next best choice in this case.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_You wanna battle! Ok! Meet me at the Bey Park in 2 days. Bring Hikaru and_

_Kyoya so I can harass them untill they kiss!_

_**Hi!**_

_**Sure! Bring it! Divine Chimera is prepared for battle!**_

_**I can text Hikaru to meet big bro there and big bro…I'll get him to come to the Bey Park somehow xD You can harass them as much as you'd like! :D At least big bro x)**_

_**Good luck with embarrassing big bro!**_

_**- Kakeru**_

* * *

_Hey Kyoya!_

_1. Reddit uses that line all the time,duh!_

_2. Tsubasa told me to tell you that Yuu is happy that you'd save him_

_lastly, Vanilla or Chocolate?_

_From Moony,_

_**Hey.**_

_**1. They do? How am I supposed to know that?**_

_**2. Tsubasa told you? Heh. I guess Yuu has caught a cold then. Otherwise, he would've said it himself. That means he can't bug me for a few days. Good. Then I only have Gingka and Kakeru after me.**_

_**It depends on what you mean.**_

_**If you mean ice cream: I prefer vanilla.**_

_**But if you mean cupcakes: I only want chocolate.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: Done.**

**Kakeru: Great! :D *Pulls Kyouya up from the chair***

**Kyouya: What the…?**

**Kakeru: *Takes some hair gel and starts to fix Kyouya hair***

**Kyouya: What are you doing, Kakeru? Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Helping you! :D You have to look good today ^_ ^**

**Kyouya: What for? I'm not going anywhere ò_ó**

**Kakeru: You are now :P *Takes hairspray and uses it on Kyouya's hair* Perfect! ^^,**

**Kyouya: Tell me what's going on. Now!**

**Kakeru: I'm only making you prepared for your date with Hikaru ^-^**

**Kyouya: My what?! I-I don't have a date with her! I told her that everything was just a joke!**

**Kakeru: I told Hikaru that it was ****ME**** who said that it was just a joke because I didn't like the fact that big bro can go out when I can't :3**

**Kyouya: … o_O Are you stupid?! I don't wanna go out with her!**

**Kakeru: You have to do it anyway ^^,**

**Kyouya: I refuse!**

**Kakeru: But if you refuse, who's gonna keep Tsubasa away from her? o.o**

**Kyouya: *Runs out from the room* TSUBASA…! Ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Haha! I can't believe it actually worked! xD**

* * *

_**Bye, everyone!**_


	11. Part 10

**Kyouya: *Walks into the room* …**

**Kakeru: Big bro! Hi! :D**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …What is it? o_O**

**Kyouya: …..**

…

… ***Starts laughing***

**Kakeru: …? O_O**

**Kyouya: I defeated Tsubasa so easily! I can't believe he actually thought he could beat me. Haha!**

**Kakeru: You've battled Tsubasa? o-o**

**Kyouya: Yeah. Tsubasa wanted revenge for last week.**

**Kakeru: What happened last week? O_o**

**Kyouya: Don't you remember? It was when you had set me up for a "date" with Hikaru. Tsubasa was trying to hit on her by giving her "The Prince"-look. I challenged him to a battle and won.**

**Kakeru: Wait. So Tsubasa **_**was**_** there?! O_O**

**Kyouya: You seem surprised even though it was **_**you**_** who told me he was there.**

**Kakeru: Ehm… o_o' …Let's answer some mails! ^_^'**

* * *

_Lover:Yayyyyy I hugged kyoya now it's Keru can I hug u Keru _

_Ok I suppose I'll ask him again and I had no idea ur bro Keru is 14 he's so_

_cute adorable and I can't blobs I'm saying this but hooott to_

_Well nothing eps to say but u sorta went blank on my answer on hikaru 2 be ur_

_sis u Klondike u can't date her if she's ur sis so u chose sophi ps I'm_

_telling gingi u said madoka ugly and u don't want her 2 touch ur Leon _

_But els then that ur so cute kyoya pd u smell like blueberyys!_

_Lover out _

_Love ya Keru _

_Ok now Keru _

_I saw a rely hot pic of u in wiki the real one ur sooooo hot even hotter then_

_kyoya! :(. :)_

_**Hey.**_

_**Congrats. You've hugged the king of beasts. Kakeru? You can hug him as much as you want to. He likes hugs.**_

_**Yeah. When he looks innocent, he looks younger than he actually is. You should see him mad. That's the only time he looks "cool".**_

_**What's a "Klondike"? Hmph. I never said that. I picked Sophie because I had to answer your question, 'kay?**_

_**Good. You can tell Gingka that. Don't forget to add that Madoka is useless. Can you tell Gingka that the cake he had, which disappeared and Masamune got the blame for have eaten it, was delicious?**_

_**Thanks. Wait. Blueberries? …Ugh…It must be from that perfume thing Kakeru sprayed me with.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

_**P.S. Kakeru is extremely happy for your compliment. He says "You're not so bad-looking yourself".**_

* * *

_Lover:How was ur thanks giving day? What did u do _

_Ps kyoya did u feel wird wen u told Keru about sex cuz u had to explain it _

_Ok just last _

_Her Keru take kyoya a fone and text hikaru that kyoya wants to have sex with_

_her and send her a botiq of roses but wait I'm still not done take one out (_

_wich I'd the middle and put a plastic rose ) and wright on the card that : I_

_will stop loving u until the last rose dies! From the king of bests_

_Do u get it all the roses will die except the plastic one wich will show her_

_that he will never stop loving her _

_I love u Keru!_

_**Heeeeeeeeey! :D**_

_**The thanksgiving was awesome! ^_^ But big bro was so boring! He didn't want to celebrate thanksgiving O^O Hahaha! Then I told him that Hikaru-chan was celebrating thanksgiving. Then he at least **__**tasted**__** the turkey ^-^' But it was fun ;P**_

_**I think big bro didn't like talking about that… o_O He was blushing and it was hard for him to talk. You know, there was one funny thing about it…I already knew. I asked big bro to have "The Talk" with me just because I knew he would be embarrassed ;D I sooo love myself xD**_

_**I can't send that…I wish I could, but I can't since I can't find his phone! Dx**_

_**Hehehe. A rose made out of plastic. That's a good idea. I'll do it next time I send a bouquet of roses to Hikaru-chan from big bro ;D**_

_**Thanks for the advice!**_

_**-Kakeru **_

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_OMG! How you beat me!? I was so close! _

_Oh well, as part of the deal, I give you chocolate cupcakes. __

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_**Hey.**_

_**Feheh. You're good, but not good enough to beat me.**_

_**Thanks. I'll eat the cupcakes this weekend. They look good – or as Kakeru says about everything sweet: "Yummy".**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

_**P.S. Sorry that I sent your bey flying.**_

* * *

_Dear Kakeru,_

_I have questions!_

_1: Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh?_

_2: Do you like any other anime besides Beyblade? Like mechas?_

_3:Do you like PANCAKEZ?_

_4: Have you watched R rated movies?_

_5: No LLAMA NO!_

_6: Prank Kyoya before? If not try it XD._

_And that's enough of my random questions._

_P.S.: Here's a box that contains an Abyssinian. It's a type of cat that's_

_really cute! Hope you like it!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_**Hey hey hey! ;D**_

_**Alright! Questions! I'm ready to answer them!**_

_**1. Heck ya! Mostly GX and 5d's! The characters are awesome! :D ...Except Yubel…That old hag…But I love to play the video games! I just won the championship AGAIN! ;P**_

_**2. I like Metal Fight Beyblade because big bro and I are in it! xD But other than that…eh…Fullmetal Alchemist! Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's! And Pokémon! ^_^**_

_**3. Yeah, I like pancakes! ;D I like waffles and French toast too xP**_

_**4. A few, yeah. Big bro has forbidden me to see R rated movies…, so I watch them secretly. It's going pretty well. He hasn't noticed anything ;D I hope… o_o**_

_**5. What's a LLAMA? O_o Oh…I think I know…But why would I want a LLAMA? X_x**_

_**6. Duh. Of course I have xD One of the pranks is that I call Big Bro on his phone from "Unknown Number" and as soon as he answers, I hang up ;) … x) It drives him crazy. Mostly 'cause he can't call the caller since it says "Unknown Number" xP**_

_**Thanks for the awesome questions!**_

_**Yaaaay! Kitty cat! ^-^ …HE'S NOT FLUFFY! QAQ Fluff fluff… TT^TT**_

…

_**Buuuut he's cute anyway! xD Thanks! :D**_

_**-Kakeru**_

* * *

_Hi again Kakeru-chan! ;D_

_1. Really? O_o Maybe because Hikaru knows that Kyouya never says something_

_like that, Keru-chan. _

_Hey, use Kyo-chan's Facebook again and write to Hikaru-sama 'Meet me at the_

_park at night' XD If _

_he went to the park, stalk them, if they kissed, pull out a camera and take_

_bunch of picture of them! _

_And upload it on your own Facebook, if you don't have use Kyo-chan's FB, don't_

_forget to tell me _

_what Ginkai and the others said about the picture, and the most, HIKARU! I_

_can't believe you know _

_Kyo-chan's FB password, dude. O_o You are so smart._

_2. WOAH! O.O I can imagine that XD But they didn't kiss? Dang it -_- I have to_

_find a way to make _

_them do that, but why stop there? Steal Ginka's Pegasus or Ryuga's L-Drago,_

_tell him if you win, he _

_has to kiss Hikaru, if you lose... uh, I have no idea, YOU decide '_

_3. How cute of him _ Tell him to meet me at the park with his guitar, I'll_

_teach him some of the _

_awesome songs, after we finish, I'll tell him to play a video game called_

_'Guitar Hero' So that he'll get _

_much better and Hikaru will be more impressed, if you want, you can play this_

_game too Keru-chan, _

_if you don't have it just buy it, okay? Bye Keru-chan ;D_

_P.S. Anyone told you that Kyouya-kun is the one who's always stealing your_

_chips and Pringles? XD_

_Another P.S. Did you know that you are talking with an 11 years old girl? XD_

_I'm younger than you!_

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeey! ^-^**_

_**1. Yeah, I did that yesterday! :D Make it comfortable, 'cause I'm gonna tell you what happened ;D**_

_**This is what happened!**_

_**I stole Leone from Big Bro! …Again…Hehehe… ^_^' Then I ran away, leaving big bro alone. He started looking for me, but when he didn't find me, he called me. I told him to meet me in the park. He went to the park. I was hiding in a bush, watching him the whole time. I had "invited" Hikaru-chan too. It was very dark outside even though the lights in the park was on, so when Hikaru-chan showed up, Big Bro thought it was me xD He told "me" to give Leone back. When he realized it was just Hikaru-chan, he apologized and asked her what she was doing there. Hikaru-chan said that she had gotten a text message from Big Bro. I bet Big Bro knew it was me ;D**_

_**Then they sat down on the closest bench and started talking. They were talking about Leone and how good Big Bro was in the latest tournament. Boooring! I almost fell asleep in the bush.**_

_**Then I saw Big Bro slowly lay his arm around her shoulders! ^w^ Kinda x_x He "tried", but chickened out as soon as Hikaru-chan looked at him -_- She said Big Bro should've won and not Gingka, which Big Bro was happy she said 'cause Big Bro likes when people say he's better than Gingka ^^, And everyone else xP Big Bro wants to be the best ;P**_

_**THEEEN he slowly leaned closer to her and I bet he was gonna kiss her! OwO But then that stupid Benkei showed up outta nowhere and yelled: "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull, Kyouya buddy! I didn't know you had it in you!" and ruined everything! x( And I'd worked so hard… x_x**_

_**But I got pictures from when Big Bro lays his arm around Hikaru-chan and when he almost kissed her ^_^**_

_**And as soon as I got home, I put it out on my page. I didn't have to log in on Big Bro's account 'cause I'm friends with his friends and people he doesn't care about! :D Like Masamune ;)**_

_**Gingka thought it was hilarious, Masamune was disgusted, Yuu laughed, Tsubasa was still mad 'cause Big Bro was keeping Hikaru-chan away from him, Demure was shocked, Nile was even more shocked and Hikaru-chan only said "…." and sent a blushing smiley ^-^ But there're much more comments on the pictures. I'm just too lazy to read everyone :P Big Bro was really mad at me… o_o But since the pictures are on my page and not his, Big Bro can't delete them x3**_

_**2. No, they didn't kiss… ._. But I will get them to kiss somehow! That's my goal, dattebayo! …Wait. Where have I heard that before? O_o**_

_**Anyway. I'm gonna keep thinking about the next plan! I can't give up now when I'm so close! x-x**_

_**3. I know what Guitar Hero is xP I'm awesome at it! I can play "Expert" level! :D**_

_**I'm not so sure Big Bro would like to go to the park and play guitar. I mean, he doesn't like to play guitar in front of people and definitely not if he doesn't have anything to gain outta it.**_

_**He'll probably just say "I must train Leone" blah blah blah, so I have to trick him to go to a "Guitar lesson". He has just learned how to play "Love Story" ^^ , He can sing while playing guitar too ;P The biggest problem is that he refuses to play in front of people. Especially Hikaru-chan since it's 'cause of her that he learns the songs x-x Hahaha! It's kinda ironic that Big Bro claims himself to be "The King of Beasts". He can climb up a mountain, fight with real wolves, go to places that can blow up any second, but he can't sing a song to a girl.**_

…

_**Big Bro doesn't make any sense… xD**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Kakeru**_

_**P.S. 1) No… o_o Or kinda. I know Big Bro has learned Raiden, his lion cub, to steal Pringles and candy from me, but I didn't know Big Bro stole it himself… x_x**_

_**Revenge time~ :D**_

_**P.S. 2) You are? O_O I had no idea about that xD Hehehe xP But you're as old as Yuu! :D I think… ^^',**_

* * *

_dear kyoya I have to rewrite this letter because when i wrote my first letter_

_to you my older brother was playing with my hair and he kept pulling my hair_

_and I messed up alot so here are the questions 1. do you have a crush on_

_Hikaru dont deny it 2. if you were to annoy Hyoma and Ginka what would you do?_

_3. if you were granted any wish what would you wish for? you be shocked if_

_Hikaru kissed you? you think Benkei could be a murderer with his Hugs of_

_doom? 6. do you think you,Nile,and Demorie can battle me some time? if not_

_I'll ask Sora or some one 7. do you like Bakugan? 8. how does Nile feel about_

_the yaoi about you and him? 9. if I win the battle I get all of your pringles_

_and a date with Nile My Cyber Leone is'nt going to lose 10. my brother wants_

_to know if your password about Hikaru is neccesary from Shadowroselily you can_

_call me shad or shadow or whatever you want to call me_

_**Hey there.**_

_**It's okay. I know exactly how it feels to be bugged of a brother. I wish Kakeru was as normal as your brother.**_

_**1. N-no, I don't! Don't believe in what Kakeru says!**_

_**2. I'd tell Hyoma that Yuu can cook better food than him and that his hairstyle is from the 50's. I'd tell Gingka that Masamune is a better opponent than him, steal his hamburgers and call Pegasus "Pony".**_

_**3. I'd wish to become the number one blader in the world. Then my ultimate dream would come true.**_

_**4. Y-yeah…Mostly because she wouldn't do that. She could, but…She wouldn't do that x_x**_

_**5. Nah. I don't think so. His hugs are really tight. He can crush someone's bones easily, but a broken bone doesn't kill people. Why? Do you want to hug him?**_

_**6. Sure. I just gotta find Demure first…But if I know him right, he should be at a museum or some other place for intelligent people like him. Nile won't be any problem. He's always up for a battle. Interested in a Tag Team Battle?**_

_**7. Yeah, I like Bakugan, but only when I think it's interesting. The war between Gundalia and Neathia was kinda interesting. I knew Neathia would win since Dan Kuso and the others were on their side. I still don't like that Ren guy or whatever his name is. I don't like traitors. He looks a lot like Ryuuga too. Bakugan isn't my favorite show, but the episodes I watched was worthy my time.**_

_**8. He's always speechless. It takes at least 3 minutes for him to "come back". Then he usually says something like "I can't believe this!". He can spend hours to think about what could've made people think he's gay. Once, he asked me and Demure if he should change style, but we told him to keep his normal look.**_

_**9. You want to battle **__**me**__** for a date with **__**Nile**__**? Why not just ask him? Heheh. But I won't say no to a challenge. I won't lose Kakeru's Pringles to you either. I hope your Cyber Leone is powerful enough to be a match for my Leone. Bring it on.**_

_**10. It **__**was**__** since it was the last thing everyone (but Kakeru) expected me to have. I've changed my password now. My new password is completely different. But if Kakeru could figure out my former password so easily, I'm sure he'll be able to get my current password without any problems.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_Dear Kyouya and Kakeru,_

_Awww... You called me Garfield! He's cute! So are the two of you!_

_Sooooo... A date with Hikaru! Way to go, Kakeru! I want a details of the date._

_DETAILS Kyouya!_

_Kakeru, where did you get the idea to use Tsubasa as a resort to make Kyouya_

_agree? I can't believe it worked too!_

_Make sure you give me details, Kyouya!_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

_P.S. Do you both like Space Jam?_

_**Hey.**_

_**Yeah, I called you Garfield. Both of you hate Mondays.**_

_**I-It wasn't a date! I walked to the park only to keep Tsubasa away from Hikaru. I know his type. He'll charm Hikaru with his "beautiful" eyes, "charming" smile, compliments and gifts. Then, when she's stuck in his "trans", he'll crush her heart. He'll either flirt with another girl, just dump her or he's flirting with Hikaru just to make another girl jealous. That stupid Tsubasa. But luckily for Hikaru, I chased him away from her. He keeps trying to get close to her, but I won't let him. Hikaru has been through pain enough. Tsubasa is the last problem she needs.**_

…_**Not that I care about her or something. It's Tsubasa I can't stand -_- So I challenged him to a bey battle. I won and Tsubasa ran away. Then I had to follow Hikaru to her apartment just to make sure Tsubasa wouldn't try anything again -.-' **_

…_**But nothing happened! I followed her home and then I left. Nothing else, got it?**_

_**Wait. Kakeru used Tsubasa as a resort?! Ò_ó Hmph. That doesn't matter now. Tsubasa was there even though Kakeru was lying about it.**_

_**Space Jam? The movie with Michael Jordan? Haven't watched it, but I know Kakeru has. He loves that movie. He wants me to see it too, but I don't feel like it. "Looney Tunes" isn't really my thing.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

_OMG the king of beasts replied to me! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_I forget to mention this before, but you're my favorite guy in the the whole_

_series._

_Next to Gingka of course. :3 Oh and Kakeru. :3333333_

_Now...the questions..._

_1. You make it seem like you love Kakeru but you say you don't. Deep down you_

_do love him, I bet._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AH-HA! SEE?! YOU DO LOVE HIM! ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT! I can see it in your eyes!_

_Don't lie to me, Kyoya Tategami! _

_2. Would you rather..._

_Do something that will ruin your repetition FOR LIFE (even I don't know what_

_that could be)_

_or hurt your little ADORABLE brother, Kakeru? _

_3. Do you like Gingka as a friend? You do in the manga. In fact, you're best_

_friends._

_4. You should play Slender. :3 I bet you won't survive your first attempt._

_5. Do you like cake? Do you like video games? What games do you play?_

_6. I bet Kakeru's grades can't beat mine. X3_

_That's all. Sorry for the long-ness of this letter. Oh, I almost forget._

_Kakeru! I'm going to write a new story and you'll be in it! Yay for Kakeru!_

_Oh, and Kyoya._

_Princess Dia_

_**Hey.**_

_**Heheh. Thanks from both me and Kakeru.**_

_**And now: My answers.**_

_**1. Grrr…I don't love him. What makes you think that? Has Kakeru posted lies on Facebook too? ò_ó He's gonna pay for this… -_-**_

_**2. Easy. I'd hurt Kakeru. Psychically. To be honest, it is easy. I just have to say "Motorcycles sucks", then he's hurt.**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway. After playing video games, he's back to the same little hyper fool.**_

_**3. Best friends? With Gingka? Hahahaha! That made my day. No, I don't like Gingka as my friend. I fight on his "team" only when I have to.**_

_**4. Feh. I bet I'll win the whole game on my first try. There's no game I've lost in.**_

_**5. I like only cakes with chocolate in them. But I refuse to eat cakes with bananas. I don't even like banana split.**_

_**I do like video games. But it depends on **__**what type**__** of game it is. I only play fighting, racing and sport games. Kakeru though can play anything with action in it. In other words: Anything but golf.**_

_**It's very weird that Kakeru doesn't like "non-action" video games, but he loves to play normal games like Monopoly or "Thief and Police". I always beat him in normal games, but he thinks it's funny anyway.**_

_**6. Probably not. Maybe they are. I don't know how high your grades are, so I can't tell if they're better or worse than Kakeru's.**_

_**Kakeru is dancing around like a fool because he'll be in your story. I assume he'll read it.**_

_**As long as he's finished with his homework in math, it's fine by me.**_

_**See ya**_

_**/ Kyouya**_

* * *

**Kyouya: Stop dancing around like a fool! So what if someone has you in a story?**

**Kakeru: I'm so happy 'cause people start to know who I am! :D I'm not invisible! TTwTT**

**Kyouya: And I'm not in the mood to see you dance -_- Sit down.**

**Kakeru: You're just jealous 'cause I'm starting to get famous ;D What's the matter, big bro? Afraid that I'll catch up with you? ;P**

**Kyouya: When you're main character in over 200 stories on Fanfiction, you can call yourself famous.**

**Kakeru: B-but that will take years! D:**

**Kyouya: *Smirks* Exactly.**

**Kakeru: Not fair… TT^TT**

* * *

**Bye everyone! ^-^**


	12. Part 11

**Kyouya: zzZzzZzz…**

**Kakeru: *Bursts into the room* Big bro! :D**

**Kyouya: zzZzzZzz…**

**Kakeru: Big bro…? o_o**

**Kyouya: zzZzzZzz…**

**Kakeru: … o-o …. ^w^ *Jumps on Kyouya* Big bro!**

**Kyouya: zzZ- Huh? What? x_x … o_o … -_- What is it **_**now**_**, Kakeru? It's 3am -.-**

**Kakeru: I can't sleep… =w=**

**Kyouya: You didn't have to wake me up too -_-**

**Kakeru: But it's not fun to be the only person who's awake o-o Now we're two ;D**

**Kyouya: If you stopped eating so much sugar before you go to bed, this problem wouldn't exist. Let me sleep now.**

**Kakeru: … O^O Hey, big bro! I've got an idea! :D**

**Kyouya: Oh no…**

**Kakeru: Can I sleep here for tonight? ^_^**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: Whyyy? D:**

**Kyouya: You've got your own room. Sleep there -_-**

**Kakeru: *Hugs Kyouya tightly* Pleeease? :D**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: … O^O Can we at least answer some letters? :3**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Will you let me sleep afterwards?**

**Kakeru: *Nods* ^-^**

**Kyouya: Fine. *Picks up the laptop* Let's get this over with.**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru and Kyoya,_

_This letter maybe a bit on the short side, but as you know, you guys_

_(primarily Kyoya) are in fanfiction a lot of the time that involves yaoi_

_(PRIMARILY Kyoya)._

_So I just wanted to say you two (again PRIMARILY KYOYA) are in two of my_

_fanfictions. One of them happens to be yaoi but nothing serious, it's only_

_rated T btw and both of you are in it. The pairing (Kyoya/Gingka) is in it and_

_(again) Kakeru is in here :D._

_Just wanted to tell you guys that. _

_Anyways bye!_

_P.S: Kakeru try to prevent Kyoya from coming after me. D:_

_P.S.S.:How is Leo doing? You better be taking good care of him otherwise I'm_

_calling PETA XD._

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

**Hey.**

**Thanks for making Kakeru cry. This made him sleepier -_-**

**But he's also happy because he's in stories on Fanfiction. I haven't read anything about him. At least not the stories I've read.**

**Heheh. How enjoying. You think little Kakeru can do that.**

**Leo? Oh…Our little "pets". Raiden is fine. He's playing Tag with Kakeru's new cat. I don't know what Kakeru named it, but I know he **_**has**_** given him a name.**

**See ya...literally**

**/Kyouya**

* * *

_I've returned Kerucutie-chan! ;D_

_it! Another block of success, by a f***ing ugly fat guy -_- but why don't you_

_make a party and invite everyone ESPECIALLY, HIKARU, maybe she and Kyouya will_

_get drunk and start KISSING! Be careful not to get drunk, or we'll miss all_

_the pictures in the party of them, and don't forget about the others please '_

_and when you upload the pictures of Kyouya and Hikaru on FB, write: "Big bro_

_and Hikaru, sitting on a couch, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes_

_marriage, then comes big bro with a baby carriage!" and even the other peoples_

_pictures like Ginka and Madoka or any other crush, Ryuga and... I have no idea_

_who Ryuga like ' anyway, GOOD LUCK!_

_2. Your goal? o_O uh, okay, but study for your school, -_-' or you'll get bad_

_grades and Kyo-chan will NEVER let you write your letters and won't let play_

_video games, so BE careful!_

_3. Does he play it in his room? If so, record what he had played or song with_

_a camera or whatever and upload it on facebook. Wonder what everyone will say_

_about the 'Kyouya singing and playing guitar hero for Hikaru' X'D bye cutie!_

_Your friend, Ryu_

_P.S. Which is better funny nickname for Kyo-chan? Kyoyo, Tatekyo or Weed-head?_

**Heeeeey! :D**

**1. Yeah…Benkei ruined everything… ._. Hahaha! A party! That's not a bad idea ^_^ I just gotta ask Nile and Demure to keep Benkei away ^-^ He's not gonna ruin this plan too x_x But hopefully, the plan will work so I can post pictures on fb of Big Bro and Hikaru-chan :) And some other people x)**

**I'm gonna be really surprised if Ryuuga, out of all people, shows up. I know Ryuuto will since he's a close pal of mine, but Ryuuga…Hm…Maybe. We'll see :D**

**2. I have many goals ;P And one of them is to get Big Bro to kiss Hikaru-chan ^_^**

**When it comes to school…I have good grades, but…Heheh. I'm a bit late with my math-homework… ^^', Don't tell Big Bro! O_O …Please? :3**

**3. Yeah, he plays it in his room. Most of the times is when he thinks I'm outside or can't hear anything ;D But even if I'm outside or can't hear his guitar-playing, I won't miss anything since I've planted a camera :P The latest song he played was "What you mean to me" and yeah, it's recorded! ;P I've posted it on fb, but only my friends can watch it.**

**Everyone were shocked 'cause they had no idea Big Bro could sing. Most of the girls have commented with "Awww" or hearts. The guys only sends smileys or presses "Like". Masamune and Sora are bugged about it. Everytime they see something cute or romantic, they say "Ewww".**

**Man, they're such kids -.- Even though they're as old as I am… o_o**

**Hm…A funny nickname for Big Bro…I've got a funny nickname on him, but I think it would be a very bad idea if someone else used it on him ^^', At home or when I'm alone with him, I call him "Big Bro". But outside, where there're many people, I call him "Nii-chan" instead of "Big Bro", "Nii-san" or "Brother". Big Bro is often irritated by being called that in public.**

**He's always irritated by nicknames. Like when Yuu called him "Yo-yo" or "TateKyo" ^_^**

**But when Hikaru-chan teases him with saying "Kyo", "Tegami" or "Kitty", he's fine with it and starts to tease back. He even has nicknames for Hikaru-chan! :D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hi Kakeru. :) _

_I'm sending a letter to you now! Yay! :D_

_Can you describe your personality to me? I need it so I can get you right in_

_my story._

_Do you want to become a professional biker or something? You seem to love_

_bikes._

_Ignore what Kyoya says. We all love you. :)_

_I got nothing more to say, but I'll send you more letters for sure!_

_Bye! :D_

_Princess Dia_

**Hi, Dia! ;D**

**Yaaay! I'm getting a letter from you now! ^_^ I never thought I'd get letters from so many people x3**

**I'm stubborn, funny, out-going, cheerful (only when I'm happy), I love my motorcycle and like Big Bro, I was born a leader ;D And maybe…sometimes…a bit childish ^^', And I love to tease Big Bro ;P**

…

…**Is that good or should I keep talking? I can tell you more, if you want :D**

**Yay! I'm loved by people! ^^, Haha. It's fine. I think Big Bro secretly loves me ;P He's way too proud (like a lion) to admit his true feelings for anyone.**

…

**And he wants to keep his image xD**

**Thanks for sending a letter to me!**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Lover: Kyoya shut the fuck up. U no ill make Keru famous by texting all my frinds that love beyblade by the way there like 56 of them and they have thir frinds who love beyblade and com on who woldent love the little bro of KYOYA! And if Keru will make me an account on fanfiction ill so make him famous and way better then u and then every one will no about Keru which will bump him in the Top In about a week or so ps can the author really make me an account? I woled love my name 2 be Kerulover22 and u make my pass and post it on here and when I read it and tell u 2 delet my pass I really don't know how to make an account if u do it 4 me I will love u KERU AND ILL BE UR GIRLFRIN 4eves and we can bug kyoya until he throws him self of a deep hill an dies and we can tell hikaru that he killed himself cuz she said that she does not love love him pleas make me an account?! _

_Kyoya ill get Keru popular then u in about a week and kyoya I'm not hating on u I just know how Keru feels I'm just like him I only have 1 bro who's bigger then me but since I'm a girl I have full cases to bugg. _

_Ok Ker so affair of watching bad movies not ur age Infront of kyoya I do that and once I even got in an 20 year old movie and I was the only one who was 14 there and every one was staring at me. Lol_

_Kyoya ur so mean nice cute and tooltly a jerk. _

_Keru ur soooo hoott cute and adorable I feel like kissing and hugging u until I die! And just bettween me and u dress better then ur big bro _

_Ok kyoya I saw ur pic on zero g but I still don't know the comic # can u tell me and ur so cute with a tie and ur hair let go ur soooooo cute but not cuter then the real Keru! :)_

_Hey Keru if u want we can go watch a scary movie together and I don't care what age it is and tell kyoya that were watching an inappropriate movie I wana see his face _

_And scince I can't drive can u take us in ur motorcycle ps I went on one once it was so cool! Ok but that's only if u want 2 love ya by_

**Hiii! ;D**

**Haha. Thanks, but it's fine! I love my boring, tough and a bit mean big bro anyway :D He's mad 'cause I'm teasing him and that's exactly what I want :P**

**Girl…friend? O_o Oh right! I wanna have as many friends as possible! Both girls and guys are fine ^_^**

**Nooooooo! OAO I won't let you do something like that to Big Bro! He's not gonna die until he's married, has built a family and is over 90 years old! X_x**

**I wanna have nieces and nephews who will call me "Uncle Kakeru" :3**

**Nah. It's okay that I'm not as famous as Big Bro ;D As long as I can play beyblade, I don't mind being in the shadow of Big Bro ^^, Besides, I don't want to have fangirls and paparazzi stalking me xP**

**You were watching a movie from 20+? Oooo O.O Cool ;D Was it a good movie?**

**Yeah. Big Bro may be nice, cute, a total baka sometimes. But that's why I love him ^w^ He's got two different sides :P**

**I do? O_O Haha! I think Big Bro has better clothes than I have xD But thanks ;D**

**There's a comic of MFB Zero-G?! O_O I only knew there's an anime and a manga O.O I gotta search on the internet! OAO**

**That would be fun, but I can't. I have a test soon, so I must study for it… x_x But we can watch a scary movie after the test! xP**

**You wanna ride my motorcycle? o_o Are you sure? I'm not used to have someone else on my motorcycle too o_O Okay…, but you need a helmet.**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Lover:I sent the one who toled kyoya to shut the ** up can u put my name sorry_

_Ps kyoya gingi got a gun and hunting u down and madoka has mercy on u she's_

_trying to stop him and don't say Hingis dump he's really smart when it comes 2_

_madoka ok hey I love when that happens he's so angry he asked me were u were_

_but I dindnt say but did u tell Jenkins I hugged u cuz he snaked my head and_

_then he picked me up by my shirt that was so not nice :( kyoya ur so mean he_

_came out of no were and started to smske me y did u tell him? Ok but luckily_

_Nile was there to stop him he's a really nice men better then u that is!_

_I hate u now that u toled him! I'm going to give ur bro ideas u woldent start_

_to comprehend im very evil _

_Liver out _

_Ps pleas make me an account! Kerulover22 and u tell me wuts my pass love u_

_Keru!_

**Hey.**

**It's fine. Everyone forgets something. We knew it was you, so don't worry about it.**

**I'm not scared of Gingka and his little water gun.**

…**Is it warm or cold water…?**

**When have I ever said Gingka is dumb? He's childish and naïve, but not dumb. He's even smarter than that Madoka. And before you ask: No, Madoka is ****not**** smart. She needs her little laptop to know about special moves and everything else about beys. She's only in the way. And as you can see in the manga, which she's not in, we're perfectly fine without her and we fix our beys on our own.**

**You're pretty fast on blaming me for something like that. I haven't told Benkei anything. I never do. If he knows you hugged me, it was either Kakeru who told him or he saw it himself.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_YO!_

_I now officially do NOT know what to say! After being defeated by you, Kyouya._

_(It's only a narrow defeat, Kyouya!) I am training my bey for a rematch!_

_*sigh* Kyouya, by 'protecting Hikaru from Tsubasa', you really do like her._

_Sheesh. Just admit it._

_Good luck with more plans to hitch up your big bro with Hikaru, kay, Kakeru?_

_Hey, your names rhymed!_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**Heh heh. Good. I'm looking forward to have a battle against you again. It would be good training for me before the next tournament.**

**No, it means th-that I don't trust Tsubasa. You never know if he's lying or telling the truth. I don't want him to fool Hikaru **_**again**_** because she has been a lot of things. She was bullied when she was a kid, almost killed by Ryuuga and has given up her biggest dream. The last thing she needs is Tsubasa's lies -_- And after Tsubasa got that dark power from L-Drago, it settled everything. Tsubasa is too dangerous to be close to Hikaru. He might hurt her. Nile said Tsubasa had "defeated" the darkness. Heh. Like I'd believe that. I don't believe it until I see it myself.**

**Oh, and Kakeru says "Thanks". **

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kyouya: There. Done. Now go back to bed. *Puts the laptop down on the floor***

**Kakeru: ZzzZzzZzz…**

**Kyouya: Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to stop sleeping in my room?!**

**Kakeru: ZzzZzz…**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: ZzzZzz…**

**Kyouya: *Sighs and lays down***

**Kakeru: …Zzz…Thanks…Big Bro…**

**Kyouya: Yeah, yeah. But don't come any closer ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Zzz… *Hugs Kyouya while sleeping***

**Kyouya: ? o_O … -_- He won't listen to me even if he's asleep ò_Ó *Sighs***

…

…

**See ya next time, everyone…**


	13. Part 12

**Kakeru: "**_**I'm walking in the street and the moon shine's bright. A little melody keeps feeling on my mind tonight. I gotcha!**_

**_It's the song about Chihuahua! Yeah, that's cool alright_!" ;D**

**Kyouya: *Walks into the room* …? o_O**

**Kakeru: "_It was fun and a life without sorrow feels young! And when you think about tomorrow, say YO! When you're about to freak out, just go and then shout it out looooud!"_ :D**

**Kyouya: …. -_-**

**Kakeru: "_Chihuahua here! Chihuahua there! Everybody wants it everywhere! Sing it loud and life can be so easy!"_ ^_^**

**Kyouya: Kakeru… -_-**

**Kakeru: "_What can make you move? (Chihuahua) Can you feel the groove? (Chihuahua) What can make you dance? (Chihuahua)_**

_**Ooooooh Chihuahua! What can make you sing? (Chihuahua)**_

_**Take it and you win! (Chihuahua) What can bring you joy? (Chihuahua)**_

_**Ooooooh Chihuahua!" ^-^**_

**Kyouya: Kakeru! Ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Huh? o-o Oh, hi big bro! :D Can't talk now! Gotta sing the Chihuahua song! ;D**

**Kyouya: We've got mails -_-**

**Kakeru: We have?! :D Can it wait 2 minutes? :3**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: Awww D:**

**Kyouya: Do you want to answer your mails or not?**

**Kakeru: Fine x-x *Presses the pause button***

**Kyouya: *Starts the laptop* Let's begin.**

* * *

_Lover:Ok Keru the movie that I snuck in at the movie theater was amazing but_

_peaple never stoped looking at me it was annoying _

_Kyoya I Gus's I'm sorry:(. And ginga got a real gun _

_I have to go but ill send more later_

**Hey.**

**How is that possible? Isn't it dark in there? Maybe you should try a hat or something then.**

**Yeah, yeah. Of course you are -_- It's fine.**

**It's impossible for Gingka to have a gun. He's not 18 yet. He's even younger than Kakeru, so how could he get a real gun? It must be either a fake or a water gun. Besides, Gingka didn't have a gun last time I met him. He was yelling at me for at least 20 minutes, but nothing else.**

**Sure. We'll be waiting.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Lover: Ok this is 4 kyoya_

_Kyoya I Guess I'm sorry ok so I supposes u really are my favorite charecters_

_in beyblade ._

_Benben said u toled him :( and to get bak at him I said that I hugged u and I_

_was all like he smells like blueberyys and I said that and all I felt was_

_being wet:( I just Brit a new dress :(. I love u. Hey I wana bug some one so_

_tell me if ur up 2 it in the end. Love ya kyoya._

**Hey.**

**Yeah. You've already "apologized". And like I said before, it's fine.**

**Benkei usually does that when someone else get what he wants. Which is in this case: To hug me.**

**Wet? What happened? Don't tell me Benkei pushed you into a fountain or threw a bucket of water at you. I told him to stop doing that to people…**

**Bug you say? Hm…No thanks. I'm busy. But if you want to some people to bug, try Masamune, Chao Shin, Chris or Kakeru.**

**Good luck.**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_This is 4 Keru _

_Ok Keru iv asked ur bro and he said I can hug u. Ps I'm huggin days strait I'm_

_not leving ur site I love how u smell like blueberyys too and ur so cute_

_really u r and u look better then kyoya I'm honest ! Wen I searched ur name on_

_google I went to wiki and I saw a reall pic of u and u look stunning I'm in_

_love so I put u as my wallpaper and ur soooooooo cutttttteeee really ccuuttee_

_hey I really wana bug some one tell me at the end if ur in! Ok but I don't_

_like hemets they make my hair go all wird._

_I wana go out with u to the movies I wana watch something were not slowed_

_to watch! I love braking the rules. _

_Ok I'm so bored that I feel like bugging some one so lets do this:_

_1: call Ryo and tell him that Phoenix is dump and ugly!_

_2: switch daimeons shampoo with red hair color and take pic and post it on_

_Facebook and say daimeons is gay with gingi!_

_3: tell zeo that masamomo and Toby say that he's dumb and he's stupid and_

_lakes expiriance!_

_4: tell hikaru that equario is in Ben bens burger _

_5: tell ginga and masamomo that its galexy pony and ray pony!_

_6: switch zeos shampoo with hair removal and well u no wuts Gina happen!_

_7: take kyoyas bey and thro it out the window in a dumpster and call hikaru to_

_come over and text her that kyoya is diving in 4 his bey and that he needs_

_someone to hibe him a bath!_

_Well kyoya pleas can u just once come along ur spot is really empty! And we're_

_really hoping h can come pleAz._

**Hiiiii! :D**

**Huh? Yeah, sure! You can hug me! ^_^**

**Blueberries? o_O Must be my new shampoo ;P Really? O.o Wohoo! Someone thinks I look better than Big Bro does! x)**

**Bug someone, eh? Tsubasa, Gingka and Jack! I think it would be fun to bug them xP**

**They do? That's weird. They're supposed to keep the hair down… o-o What kind of helmet do you have? xD**

**Out with me? Y-you mean as a…a…a…d-…date? O_O I'm not ready! D: I'm too young to get cooties TT^TT**

**But I'll do all of your pranks! Is it okay if I write how it went next time? ^^, Eh…On number 4, can I tell Gingka about Pegasus instead? I can take a picture of his expression x3**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hello again, Keru-chan! ;D_

_1. Awesome! :D Ryuuto is your friend? o_O Great! :D To say the truth, Ryuuto_

_is much cuter than Ryuuga, and Ryuuga is hotter without his stupid jacket -_-'_

_when will the party start? OwO Can't wait to see everyone! Maybe at Friday,_

_good luck on helping Kyo-chan with his girlfriend Hikari! ;D_

_2. Don't worry, I won't tell Kyo-chan about your math, _ your secret is safe_

_with me, but aren't you good at math? It's very easy, dude how can you not_

_know the answers? Oh well ' you're all like the others..._

_3. Masamune and Sora? X'D They are always freaking idiotic brainless peoples,_

_but what about Tatekyo? Didn't he say anything when he knew you posted his_

_songs on fb? Maybe you forget, but it's okay you can tell me when you mail me_

_again. Bye!_

_P.S. I don't feel good! DX Yesterday, I was playing a game called Heroes Might_

_and Magic 5 Tribes of the east, in the second story 'The Will Of Asha' in_

_chapter five, the last chapter, a girl named Ornella has to die to open the_

_gate for Arantir! And she DIEEED! D'X She was my favourite woman! I didn't_

_want to do it, so my big bro did it instead of me, while she was dying I_

_cried! )'X And today I was ready to see my Math Term Test, I was sure to take_

_on the 90's, but it turned out that I took 79 and half over 100! D'X Comfort_

_me Keru-chan! I feel bad! )'X_

**Hiiiiii! ;P**

**1. Yeah, he is! :D That's probably 'cause Ryuuto is as old as me! ;D I wonder why Ryuuga is wearing his jacket like a cape… o_o**

**Maybe at 7 or 8pm. I haven't made up my mind yet ^^',**

**Thanks! But…Who's Hikari? O_o Oh no, I'm not gonna let her steal Big Bro from Hikaru-chan! Ò-Ó …So I'm gonna need glitter, some guile and a bucket :D**

**2. Really? :D Thanks! ^_^ No, I'm not so good at math… ^^', I am? O_o Like who? :P**

**3. Yeah. Hahaha! Everytime girls flirt with them, they run away xD They must be afraid of cooties ^^, No, Big Bro hasn't seen it yet since he hasn't logged in to fb… o_o But when he does, he'll definitely see all the videos :D**

**I know how it feels when a favorite character dies… ._. Why do all the best characters have to die? O^O It's not fair T_T**

**You got 79? Is that bad…? O_o But sure, I can try to cheer you up! Do you want a hug? :3 And maybe some ice cream? x)**

**I hope you'll feel better soon!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Kyoya,_

_Sorry I haven't sent any letters in a while. I kept forgetting to send some in_

_and before I knew it, there were a lot of chapters. Anyway, that's all cool._

_And, wow that must've made you mad. Well, that's all I got for now. Bye._

_ild12_

**Hey.**

**It's okay. You know what they say: "It's better late than never".**

**Neither Kakeru nor I are planning to stop writing answers.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_Hi. :D It's cool you're accepting letters now. :3 So, out of all Kyoya's_

_friends, which do you like best, and which is the most annoying? Well, that's_

_all I got for now, so bye._

_ild12_

**Hiiii!**

**Yeah! Isn't it awesome?! :D**

**Out of Big Bro's friends? Ehm…I like Hikaru-chan the most 'cause Big Bro likes her (Which means that she has to be totally awesome ;P) …and she's kinda cute… ^-^ And I don't like Benkei. He irritates Big Bro and is very annoying! He's weird… x-x**

**Bye! I hope you'll send more letters! ^_^**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_:WafflezRok13-_

_Hey! Remember me? Please do! Anyways, got some questions for ya guys!_

_For Kakeru- _

_Hi! You're so adorable! Have a cookie! Can't think of any questions. BYE!_

_For Kyoya-_

_Hi there! Question- What was it like working with Nile? Oh! Speaking of which,_

_can I join the PWHYC? I'll keep my word. I don't like lightning! [hides under_

_bed] M'kay! Gotta go! So busy!_

_P.S.-You guys will never stop being epic! WR13 oFTo_

**Hey.**

**Yeah, I remember you.**

**Kakeru is happy for the cookie and your compliment. He would say it himself, but he's too busy with eating the cookie.**

**It was nice to work with Nile. It's easy to get along with him since he's the complete opposite of Gingka. Nile is both a tough opponent and a good teammate. He's just a bit...too interested in Egyptian gods…**

**If I can join the what? What's that?**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Great. That's what we want.**

* * *

_HAHA._

_If any of my siblings were to sleep on MY bed, I will personally kick them_

_out, or sleep on THEIR beds. _

_Hmph. Always have another excuse all the time, eh, Kyouya? How's Raiden doing?_

_So, how many pets you have altogether now? You wouldn't believe how many pets_

_I have. Care to take a guess?_

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

**H-hey, that doesn't mean I care about him! Ò_ó I could've just pushed him away or dragged him to his room and left him there, but I didn't. I knew it was no use. He'd just come back -_-**

**So what? At least it's the truth.**

**Raiden is fine. He's asleep right now. He's tired since he kept me awake all night because he felt like running around -_-**

**Right now, we have 2. It's Raiden and Kakeru's cat. However, Kakeru is whining about getting one more cat, which must be fluffy since Kakeru loves fluffy cats.**

**Sure. I can guess. 8?**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru,_

_How's it been? Have you seen the latest episode of Beyblade?_

_Oh wait, you're in it XD. _

_How do you feel about your role in the series? _

_I really don't have anything else to say XD._

_P.S.: Tell Kyoya I said hello! _

_P.S.S: Here's a motorcycle from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. It's not as big like the ones_

_in the show, though it's big enough for you. Kyoya is too big for it XD. CARD_

_GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!_

_See ya!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

**Hiiii! ^-^**

**It's been pretty well. Big Bro and I have decorated everything for Christmas! :D Big Bro doesn't want to celebrate, but I want to and since I've got embarrassing info about him, he agreed to celebrate Christmas with me ^_^**

**Of Zero-G? No, I haven't seen it, but I know that Gingka makes his first appearance in Zero-G! ^^, Wait. I'm in it? Me? O_o Really?! OwO **

**WOHOO! I'M IN THE SHOW! ^v^ I'm feeling great and awesome! I can't believe I'm in it! Which episode?! What's going on?! Tell meeee! owo …Please? =w=**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1) Big Bro says "Hey" back! :D**

**P.S. 2) Is…Is that a…DUEL RUNNER?! OwO You mean I can become a duelist like Yusei and Crow?! Awesome! ^^, I'm gonna get stronger than Yugi and Jaden and everyone and challenge Yusei! ^_^ If I ever travel to the future or if he comes to visit… ^_^'**

**But first, I have to go and buy some cards ;P**

* * *

**Kakeru: Big brooo! I've got a duel runner now!**

**Kyouya: So? -_-**

**Kakeru: Let's go to the shop and buy cards! :D**

**Kyouya: No thanks.**

**Kakeru: Come on, Big Bro! D:**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: It's either cards or I'll continue to sing karaoke ;D**

**Kyouya: … -_o … *Sighs* Fine -_-**

**Kakeru: Yahoo! :D *Grabs Kyouya's hand and drags him out of from the room* Let's go, Big Bro! ^w^**

**Kyouya: Take it easy! We've got plenty of time to walk to the shop! **

* * *

**See ya later, everyone.**


	14. Part 13

**Kakeru: Big bro! …Big broooo?! Where are you big bro?! D: Big brooo!**

_Kyouya is hiding in the closet._

**Kyouya: *Hears Kakeru running around* …Heh *Thinking: He'll never find me in here. He hates this closet***

_Kyouya feels his arm being grabbed._

**Kyouya: W-wh…? o_o**

**Kakeru: *Hugs Kyouya* Hi, big bro! :D**

**Kyouya: *Turns the light on* How did you find me, Kakeru? Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: .Tsu *Winks* ;) [Me: **Himitsu = Secret**]**

**Kyouya: *Sighs heavily* What do you want now? -_-**

**Kakeru: We've got mail! :D**

**Kyouya: So?**

**Kakeru: We have to answer them! ;P**

**Kyouya: I don't think so.**

**Kakeru: Whyyy? O^O**

**Kyouya: I don't have my-**

**Kakeru: *Holds up the laptop* Here! :D**

**Kyouya: …? And I need a-**

**Kakeru: *Holds up a cup of warm chocolate* Here :3**

**Kyouya: Am I really starting to be **_**that**_** predictable?**

**Kakeru: Starting? ;P**

**Kyouya: Ha ha, very funny -_- *Takes the laptop and logs in***

* * *

_Yayyyy I finally got a account ps keru ur in it go read it and kyoya ur in it_

_to ok so I have a normal helmet and they make my hair all crazy I have to keep_

_brushing it 4 an 1 hour!_

_Ok no kyoya Ben Ben peas on me just cuz I hugged u and can u hug u I front of_

_u so I can hurt him ps kyoya what #of the manga in zero g do u show up in I_

_have to read it! And GINGA GOT A REAL GUN!ó_O ok keru in my story your all_

_messing with kyoya and in my new sequels kyoya will be married to hikaru and_

_they'll have baby's ill send more l8r_

**Hey.**

**You got an account now? Wohoo…I'm thrilled… -_-**

**1 hour...That's still better than getting mustard and ketchup in the hair.**

**So you wanna hug me in front of Benkei? Are you sure it's a good idea? He'll just get madder.**

**Heh heh. If you wanna know which chapter, read it.**

**If he has a real gun, then his dad or Tsubasa have taken it from him. Or maybe Ryutaro. He may not fight good, but he sure has ninja skills when it comes to speed.**

**Heh. I would be surprised if Kakeru wouldn't be bothering me. Wait. I'll be m-married to Hikaru?**

…**M-meh. It's your story. Write what you want. **

…

…**B…B-BABIES?! What babies?! I didn't do anything! ****I-I..! O_O**

**Kakeru: …B-big bro? Are you okay? o_o**

**Kyouya: *Blushes madly* I-I…I…**

**Kakeru: ….? O.o**

* * *

_Naaaaaaa!_

_It's not 8! Ok, I'll tell you._

_Now, we have:_

_13 cats_

_1 terrapin_

_1 rabbit_

_Believe it or not! I'm a crazy cat lady :)_

_We don't have a name for the bunny yet, can you suggest one? It's soooo_

_difficult!_

_Well, bye!_

_Triple T_

_P.S. If you can suggest a name, can you make it sound cool? It's ok if you_

_can't!_

**Hiiiii! :D**

**Sorry that I'm answering and not big bro, but he's frozen… xP And he's completely red in his face…Is that dangerous? O_o**

**Alright! 13 cats! Go you! ;D I love cats too… =w= But rabbits aren't so bad either ;P**

**Oooo! I can! Maybe something easy like "Usagi" or maybe "Amai" or "Donald" if it's a male x3 No! Wait! I know the perfect name! :D … :3 Momiji! x3 Named after Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket ;D N-not that I watch shoujo animes or something… o_o' I just happened to read about him on someone's latest activity on fb… ^_^**

**Good luck with naming the rabbit :D**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. Cool? O_o Eh…Hercules! xD That's pretty cool x)**

* * *

_Hello again to my best friend, Kakeru! ;D_

_1. Uh, Keru-chan, when I said 'Hikari' I meant 'Hikaru' I said Hikari because_

_I like it more than the name 'Hikaru' I just call 'Hikaru' 'Hikaru'_

_understand? I bought some chips and chocolates for the party! :D_

_2. Well, you know, like Ginka, Yu, Masamune, anybody that doesn't know math._

_3. They run away? Even from fangirls? Damn, I'm waiting for how will Kyo-chan_

_acts about the videos._

_4. Do you like Bakugan? If so, which is the best season? Mine is season 3! :D_

_I like the girl called Fabia, and she's the reason why I've got to love_

_Bakugan AGAIN! Because the first time I've got bored of it and never watch it,_

_but I saw her and liked her and even the reason why signed up to ! Oh, and_

_tell me your top 5 favorite couple in Bakugan. BYE - Your friend Ryu! ;D_

_P.S. YAYYYYYYYYYYY A HUG! *Hugs Kakeru* Thank you Keru-chan! - Ice cream? It's_

_winter, I'm not allowed to eat ice cream in winter, but I can eat chips :D_

_Thanks for the advices! Bye!_

**Hiiii! :D**

**Best friend…? O.o Is that you in disguise, Ryuuto? ;P Are you a spy now? OwO You're not spying on me, are you? xP**

**Nah. Just kidding. I know it's you Ryu xD**

**1. Oh… o.o Heheh ^_^' But Hikaru-chan sounds cuter x3 Wohoo! Chocolate! Now even big bro will be happy! :D What kind of chips did you buy? OwO**

**2. Well, unlike me, Yuu is really good at math ^^', No, seriously. He's 12 now and he's doing the same math problems as the 15 years old o_o So yeah, he's good at math ;D But you're right about Gingka and Masamune. They're not good in school x-x Masamune is awesome in sports though ;D And Gingka is good in…lunch xP**

**3. Especially from fangirls ;P I've got big bro's expression from the whole idea of having a family with Hikaru-chan. I'll post it on fb x)**

**4. Yeah, I like Bakugan :D My fave season is Gundalian Invaders ;D I would've said New Vestroia, but some of my fave characters aren't there, Lync was sent to another dimension and no one knows what happened to him and Mylene is there…I hate Mylene…**

**Fave couples? Eh…I've never been thinking about it… o_O I don't know… x_x Can I get some more time to think? x3**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. Yeah! Ice cream freeze! x) I want ice cream ;D**

**And you're welcome!**

* * *

**Kakeru: Big bro! Next letter is for you! ****^_^**

**Kyouya: E-eh…I…eh….**

**Kakeru: Aw come on! Ò_ó People wants you to have kids with Hikaru-chan. Get over it! ò_ó *Spills warm chocolate on Kyouya***

**Kyouya: Hot! Really hot! O_O**

**Kakeru: You bet it is ;D**

**Kyouya: Kakeru! Ò_ó Why did you do that?! Now I have to change pants! *Slowly stands up***

**Kakeru: You're leaving? O_o**

**Kyouya: I have to get new pants -_-**

**Kakeru: *Puts down the cup on the floor and holds up a pair of pants* Here you go! :D**

**Kyouya: … o_o What are you? A magician or a stalker? -_-**

**Kakeru: I- :D**

**Kyouya: Don't answer. I want to believe your answer is "magician" -_-**

**Kakeru: Hehehe xD**

* * *

_Jerissa:Hey Kyoya its Jerissa again i just wanted to say thanks for the h-hug_

_a-a-and that your re-really c-cool * Blush * Any-way uh and i got you a baby_

_lion (yes lion its a male) You can name him whatever you want. So i got a few_

_questions to ask. What's Demure say when he finds you and Nile yaoi stories?_

_And what about Nile? And you're brother what's he say? And what do you think?_

_( I personally think you to are cute to together but nooooooo! Hikaru had to_

_come in and ruin everything! ) And im glad Niles not here eavesdroping. _

_Nile: What's this about me eavesdroping now?_

_Me: N-nothing! _

_Nile: *Sarcasm* Right._

_Me: Anyway! _

_Nile: HEY!_

_Me: Uh i hope you name your cub something cute! _

_Nile: HEY ARE YOU LISTING TO ME!?_

_Me: Not really. Oh and they make yaoi stories about you and Kyoya Nile. _

_Nile: * Le blush of cuteness * W-what!?_

_Me: And Kyoya might of loved you if Hikaru didn't come in and ruin EVERYTHING!_

_Nile: "..."?_

_Me: Ya see Kyoya he agreed with me and my sexy azz. Anyway see ya later lion_

_king! _

_Jerissa._

**Hey.**

**You're welcome.**

**Another lion cub? Great. Raiden gets a new friend. I gotta think of a name for him. Oh no…Now Kakeru will demand to get one more cat…He's good with cats, but all animals he has are hyper for some reason. Hyper animals aren't really my thing.**

**I have no clue what Demure thinks, but I guess he doesn't like it since he always turns around and says "Delete! Delete!". Nile usually blushes, says something like "How dare they?!" and then stomps away. He comes back from 30 minutes to 2 hours, depending on what it's about.**

**Kakeru…He laughs everytime someone says or writes "KyouyaxNile", but gets furious when he sees a picture or reads a story. What I think? I don't like it. I hate yaoi.**

**Hikaru ruined everything? -_- You do know that I've known Hikaru longer than Nile, right? So technically, Nile "ruined" it…But since there's nothing going on between me and Hikaru, Nile didn't ruin anything. And since there's nothing going on between me and Nile, Hikaru didn't ruin anything. No one has done anything wrong.**

…

**Except Kakeru…It's his fault… -_-**

**Nile? So that's where you are. Hey, you've got a challenge from Masamune and a bunch of fangirls who are running around outside. They want either a hug or a bug. I couldn't hear them so good.**

**Wait. What the he** are you doing at a girl's place? You told me you don't have a gf -_o Or were you lying, Nile? -_- You know what happens to people who lie to me!**

**I hope you run faster than Leone. Since you're a close pal of mine, I'll give you 20 minutes advantage.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Nile, your time starts now.**

* * *

_Kyouya,_

_Dang, it's been a while since i sent you a letter, sorry about that_

_*sweatdrops*_

_anyway remember those suggestions you gave me for my oc? Well i combinded a_

_little of both and made a story out of it! So thanks for the idea! :D_

_do you watch much of the original series of Yu-gi-oh? If so what is you_

_favorite egyption god card? :D I kind of like the wing dragon of ra. That_

_thing has helped me win a lot of duels. Which then again i have all three_

_Egyption god cards. :) _

_And what is your favorite bey other than Leone? that's all i've got for now._

_/ Leodas_

**Hey.**

**It's fine.**

**You liked my ideas? I gotta say, even I'm shocked. But you're welcome anyway.**

**Meh. I watched it with Kakeru a few years ago, but I can't remember anything but some of the characters. I like Obelisk. Obelisk is the only God cards I almost lost to in the games.**

**Except Leone…L-Drago. The power L-Drago has interests me, but I don't wanna become as evil as Ryuuga was before he took control.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_Hi! :D I'm glad your exsepting letters. I didn't know Kyouya had a brother_

_before i heard about this. :/ But i think it's cool that your his brother :D _

_So what's your favorite color? Favorite video game? favorite movie? Favorite_

_tv show? Favorite flavor of ice cream? (if you like ice cream that is)_

_Favorite Yu-gi-oh card? _

_That's all i have for now, bye! :D_

_/ Leodas_

**Hey there!**

**You are? ;D I'm glad I convinced big bro to let me be in "Letters to…" ;P**

**Really? You didn't know about me? O^O …Well, now you know xD Hehehe, yeah! A cool blader like big bro needs a younger sibling to annoy him :3 Another example of this is Ryuuga and Ryuuto :D But Ryuuto hasn't met Ryuuga for years, so...it has been kinda impossible for him to annoy Ryuuga xP**

**My fave colors are green and black. I don't have a fave video game 'cause I love all video games ;D Except fishing, golf and the other boring stuff. My fave movies are the Beyblade and MFB movies ;D Besides anime shows, I love funny shows like AFV, It only hurts when I laugh and some more ;P I love chocolate ice cream ^w^ My fave cards from Yu-Gi-Oh are Stardust Dragon and Armed Dragon lvl.10 :D**

**Thanks for sending me a letter!**

**Bye! ^_^**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_:hey kakeru! I wanna to know if you like someone?you know like have a crush?_

_anyway this one is for do you hate kakeru?hes soooo cute! anyway bye bye and_

_DON'T HATE YOUR BROTHER KYOYA!OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY PITS!_

**Heeey! ;D**

**Like someone? o.o I-I…uhm…N-no, not really. Why asking? He he he…he ^_^'**

**I don't think big bro hates me. Yesterday, I shouted "Help, big bro! Someone's here!" and big bro rushed into my room, ready to launch Leone. Then I told big bro that I only wanted to check if he'd protect me if I was in danger and big bro proved he would! :D Pretty smart, huh? x)**

**Bye! ^-^**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Yo Kyoya! How's it been? (Intro seem cliche to you? XD) _

_I'm getting ready for the holidays soon. I'm so FREAKING happy!_

_May I hug you? I usually don't ask people to since I hug them anyways._

_Does Kakeru still climb into your bed sometimes? And when you wake up and see_

_him still sleep do you carry him back to bed?_

_Here's some pancakez. They have MAPLE SYRUP AND SUGAR._

_Bye!_

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_P.S.: Say hello to Kakeru for me!_

_P.S.S: I put the 'z' at the end of pancakez to make it sound cooler._

**Hey.**

**It's been good I guess. It could've been worse. Cliché, huh? How about this:**

"**What's up".**

**Better?**

**Holiday? Oh…Christmas…**

**You wanna hug me too? Meh. Fine, but you should find a good hiding place from Benkei first.**

**Y-yeah, he does. It's so annoying…The first time I noticed he was sleeping next to me in **_**my**_** bed, I carried him back to his room, but less than 10 minutes later, he came back -_-' The second time, I carried him to his room, but the same thing happened. Then I thought it was no use since he'd just come back again, so I let him sleep. But he doesn't sleep next to me so often. It's only when he's **_**really**_** tired or after a nightmare. According to him, he feels "safe" when he's sleeping next to me. I think he's too old for the "I feel safe next to you"-talk, but…Yeah…**

**Pancakes? Thanks, but…Kakeru overslept and missed breakfast. Do you mind if he gets the pancakes instead?**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. 1. I will.**

**P.S. 2. Good. I actually thought that you couldn't spell "pancakes", but now I know you did it on purpose.**

* * *

_Kyoya,_

_Good point. :) Anyway, here are some questions._

_1. Other than Gingka, who's your biggest rival?_

_2. If you could have any Beyblade from the original series, what would it be?_

_That's all I got for the moment, so bye. :3_

_ild12_

**Hey.**

**Thanks.**

**1. That would probably be Ryuuga. He's the next toughest blader I've ever fought in my life. He's strong enough to almost kill me…but…I won't forgive him. I'll **_**never**_** forgive him for what he did…**

**2. I'd like to have either Dranzer or Galeon. Most likely Galeon because he's a lion.**

**Okay then. See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_I can see how you don't really like Benkei. He's annoying. And for Hikaru,_

_cool. :3 Okay, I have a few questions. :3_

_1. What's your favorite food?_

_2. If you could have any Bey other than Chimera, what would it be?_

_3. Also, if you could have any Bey from the original series, what would it be?_

_That's all for now, so bye. :)_

_ild12_

**Heeey! :D**

**Yeah… x_x But Benkei can make really good hamburgers! ^_^ Hikaru-chan surely is cool :3 I've only met her only a few times, but since big bro likes her, she **_**must**_** be really cool ;)**

**1. Food. Food. Food. Hm…I like meat ;D And pasta xP**

**2. I'd like to have big bro's Leone ;P**

**3. Good question! :D I have to answer…Dragoon! x) A powerful dragon that's fighting on the good side and is also the bey of the ultimate blader!**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hello Kyouya!_

_Can I have a Raiden's hug ? Pleaaaasssse ! He's so cute *o* ! _

_* cough * Hum, I think that Sophie is a very nice girl. She is the sea! And_

_you're the wind... You know what I mind ? Ahaha ! Hu... Wait, Hikaru look like_

_the sea too Oo ... Ah, two girls, one boy ! Great love story !_

_I'm a crazy froggy, so my english is VERY bad "-_- ... Sorry. Hum, one word in_

_french :D ? _

_Vive les lions !_

_Bye ! *kiss* _

_PS : Hello for Kakeru !_

**Hey.**

**Sure, but don't hug him too tight. He may be small, cute and cuddly, but he's still a lion.**

**Sophie? Yeah, I know what you mean, but that ain't gonna happen. Lady-type girls are ****not**** my type. I have no interest in her. She's took weak for me. Besides, she'd probably just keep trying to change me into some sort of "gentleman" or whatever. So between her and Hikaru, I pick Hikaru. I'd like to be myself, thank you very much -_-**

**It's fine. As long as people can understand what you're saying/writing, it's fine.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Kakeru says "Hey".**

* * *

**Kyouya: Now we're done….And why are you hugging me? -_-**

**Kakeru: 'Cause you're my big bro! :D**

**Kyouya: Let go of me -_-**

**Kakeru: Aww D:**

**Kyouya: Hey, don't use that tone. Let go -_-**

**Kakeru: But- O^O**

_It knocks at the front door._

**Kyouya: Someone's here.**

**Kakeru: She's here! :D *Let's go of Kyouya and walks out from the closet***

**Kyouya: Who's here? *Walks out after Kakeru***

_Kakeru opens the front door._

**Kyouya: Hikaru? O-o**

**Kakeru: Hikaru-chan! :D**

**Hikaru: Hello Kyouya. ****Kakeru. Why did you ask me to come?**

**Kyouya: *Glares at Kakeru***

**Kakeru: One thing! ^_^**

**Hikaru: Which is?**

**Kakeru: … ^w^**

**Kyouya: *Thinking: No…Now he's gonna lie **_**again**_*** -_-**

**Kakeru: This ;P *Kisses Hikaru on the cheek***

_Chu~_

**Kyouya: Wh-what the…?! ò_ó**

**Hikaru: E-eh… O_O**

**Kakeru: Gotta run! xP *Runs away***

**Kyouya: You better run fast because you'll be sorry once I catch you! *Runs after Kakeru***

**Hikaru: … o_o … ^_^ *Thinking: Those two…***

* * *

**Kakeru: See ya next time, everyone! ;D**


	15. Part 14

**Kakeru: Big bro! :D *Runs into Kyouya's room* Eh… o-o**

_It's dark in there. No lights. But Kakeru can see Kyouya laying on the bed._

**Kakeru. Big bro, aren't you up yet? O_o**

**Kyouya: ….**

**Kakeru: … o_o Has something happened?**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: *Notices Kyouya's computer* Hm… *Picks it up and checks the mail* … *Reads* … o_o But big bro, I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad! :D You know how N-**

**Kyouya: Do NOT say his name in my presence…!**

**Kakeru: Oh… o.o …Aww. Poor big bro! T^T *Runs over to Kyouya and hug him* It must be horrible to argue with your best pal! D:**

**Kyouya: That traitor is not my "best pal". He was a close friend, but not anymore. He lied. How many lies has he said? Maybe "Nile" isn't even his real name.**

**Kakeru: … ._.**

**Kyouya: Write the letters yourself.**

**Kakeru: But what should I write when someone has written a letter for you? D:**

**Kyouya: You're should know my answers. You're my brother after all.**

**Kakeru: … o_o Are you sure…? ._.**

**Kyouya: Yeah. I'm not in the mood to write to anyone.**

**Kakeru: Okay…**

* * *

_Heya boys!_

_Sorry I haven't written a letter! D: I got busy...and had some issues..._

_Okay, all that aside, can ya believe Gingki appeared in Zero G?! OMG! Where_

_are you TateKyo?! D:_

_Kakeru! - Do you want a cookie? Here! Oh and I'm writing a story about you and_

_Ryuto! And guess what?! You get to steal Kyoya's $20! :D_

_BTW have you played Slender yet? I wanna know how it goes. :)_

_Okay, that's all for now! Dia, over and out! *makes peace sign*_

**Hey! :D**

**It's okay! Big bro and I have been pretty busy too. That's why it took so long for us to write the latest letters ;P Big bro has been training hard while I've been busy with preparing for Christmas ^w^**

**Yeah! Gingka appeared in anime! ^^, It was episode 36, right? Took him long enough to come. But I don't know why only Gingka appeared! In the real story, they appear at the same time o-o Why do they have to change so much from the real story? I'm not even in the anime and I'm big bro's younger bro TT^TT Stupid director -.- I'll punish him with my Chimera! xD**

**Eh? What? O_o A cookie? OwO Yeah! I want a cookie! I like cookies! :D Thanks!**

**Ryuuto and I are the stars in your story? Awesome! I'm a main character in something x3 Heheh. Yeah, I'm pretty good at stealing from big bro ;D …But he's good at stealing from me too… o.o Hahaha! Both of us are thieves x)**

**Nope. I haven't played it yet. I've been busy with school and Christmas :P**

**Bye, Dia!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_:yo!whats up!_

_anyway this is for kakeru what do you thing you and kyouya would look like as_

_girls?_

**Hola! ;D**

**Hehehe…I'd be kinda cute I guess ^_^' But big bro would look like a bad girl who's working as a model of a Punk or Rock magazine ^-^ And what we would wear…Meh…The same styles we're wearing now ^^, A bit more girly though. Maybe I'd wear a skirt or just short tights and a tight tank top. Big bro would obviously still wear the same jacket he's using right now xP (It's the same jacket he wore in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters ;P)**

**And I think that my hair would be either down or two pigtails.**

**Why? Are you an artist? :D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hey there Kyoya,_

_So, I was wondering how annoyed you get which all the grammatical errors and_

_spelling errors. Personally, they really bug me. It's annoying, because it's_

_hard to read._

_Also, how do you feel about me beating you in that Bey Battle? Once you beat_

_Ginga and Ryuuga (who I've also beaten), maybe I'll consider a rematch. Being_

_at the top of the world can get kinda boring. Get better, so I can have a_

_worthy opponent, now that I've beaten them all._

**Hiiii! :D**

**Sorry that big bro can't answer o_o He's having problems with his best pa-I mean…former close friend… ^^',**

**As far as I know, big bro gets very irritated when a (for example) 15 year old spells wrong at a word that 7 year olds know. And he's very annoyed when people say something like "He are happy". It also depends on which mood he's in. If he's in a good mood, he doesn't care, but when he's in a bad mood, he gets more irritated.**

**But most of the times, big bro simply says "As long as I can understand what it says, it's fine" ^^,**

**You didn't beat big bro. I was there too, you know -_- You'd probably beat me if you had a match against me, but not big bro. You couldn't defeat them then and you can't defeat them now ;P Like big bro can't beat Gingka ^^,**

**But I can fight you, if you want. If you win, you'll get your rematch with big bro ;D**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru,_

_How's your duel runner working? Did your cards yet?_

_BTW, I gave some pancakes to your bro but he said to give them you. THEY'RE_

_STILL WARM!_

_Also, have you heard of Monster Hunter Tri? It's an awesome game in which you_

_well... hunt monsters. XD But these monsters are like 10x times the size of_

_you. Scratch that make that 50x times. It's really fun however._

_If they made a beyblade game would you buy it?_

_You taking care of the pets? If not, I'm calling PETA XD._

_Star's Roaring Blaze_

_P.S.: Those pancakes have maple syrup and sugar!_

**Hiiii! ;D**

**It's awesome! It'so fast. I feel like I'm Sonic! ^_^ I've bought a bunch of cards already ;P I got a Red Eyes B Dragon on the first pack OwO But I didn't get a Blue Eyes… ._.**

**He said I could have them? O_o Yaaay! I love pancakes! :D That saved my day! ^^, See? Big bro loves me ;D**

**Seems like an awesome game. I'll check it up! Maybe I get one for Christmas owo**

**A b-beyblade game?! O_O I'd buy it on the same day it's released! ^^, But I'd do the same if it was a MFB game ;P**

**Heheh. No need to worry. Our little pets are fine. And I'm really excited 'cause big bro promised that I'd get one more cat on Christmas ;)**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. That's even better! :D**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_YAY! I GET TO HUG THE KING OF LIONS! *GLOMPS*_

_CAPS LOCK IS AMAZING._

_Lol anyways, I managed to slip past Benkei when he wasn't looking. - Plus, he_

_can't catch me anyways. I have pretty high endurance when running._

_Do you believe in Santa- oh wait, you probably don't. :(_

_SHUN THE NONBELIEVER. XD_

_Did you catch Kakeru? If yes, what did you do?_

_What do you think of Family Life? To me, it is the worst thing to learn about_

_EVER. .-._

_So long!_

_Star's Harmonious Blaze (or SHB)_

**Hiii!**

**Big bro says "Congrats. You've hugged the King of Bees" ^_^ … o_o …Aha! "**_**Beasts**_**"! "**_**King of **__**Beasts**__**" **_**xD Sorry. My bad ^^',**

**It is? o.o Let me try! :D**

…**TESTING. TESTING. 1. 2. 3. HAHAHA! THIS IS funny! xP**

**You managed to do that all by yourself? Go you! ^_^ Heheh. You never know what Benkei will do when someone hugs big bro. He's faster than he looks x)**

**In Santa? Eh…I did when I was a kid, but not now. I don't think big bro has ever believed in Santa. I mean, I'm the reason why we're gonna celebrate Christmas this year ;D Big bro didn't want to, but I managed to convince him ;)**

**Shun…? O_o As in Kazami? :D He rocks! But big bro rocks more :P**

**Yeah, he caught me x_x I thought I had lost him, but he showed up outta nowhere! D: He tackled me and we started to fight ^^, …Yeah, big bro won… x-x But it was fun xP**

**Family life…It's important! :D Since mom and dad is in Africa, big bro is the only family I got here. He's very important to me! And the person who hurts him… ^_^ …**_**will be punished!**_** Ò_Ó …Heheh ^w^'**

**Bye, Star! :D**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Jerissa:Hey Kyoya it's Jerissa again. Im only here because Nile wanted to say_

_something i don't know why he wanted me here. _

_Nile: Kyoya i don't have a girlfriend im just visiting her she's a friend of_

_mine. And just because im here with a girl doesn't mean she's my girlfriend._

_And i don't have to tell you about my love life that's my business. Sorry for_

_getting mad at you but i just don't get why i have to tell you everythang. I_

_mean you are one of my best friends but that doesn't mean i'll tell you_

_everythang about me._

_Me: Wow. That was...AMAZING. Nile you need to wright a speech. :3_

_Nile: "..."?_

_Me: :3_

_Nile: Anyway. Tell Masamune that i don't feel like it. And i don't lie to you_

_im a completely honest person._

_Anyway i hope i cleared that misunderstanding. So see ya later Kyoya and i_

_hope you don't come after me still because im not lying. See ya Kyoya. Love_

_ya._

_Me: Did he just say love ya?...O_o Maybe you should go after him still to see_

_what he ment by love ya._

_Oh well that isn't my problem that's his. Anyway see ya._

**Hiiii, Jerissa! :D And Nile xP**

**Big bro would've answered himself, but he's busy with muttering bad words I'm not allowed to say... ^_^ And now he's searching for something… o_O**

**Anyway…Nile, if you "love" big bro, then you could've at least told him where you were o.O He was searching for you like a maniac. It was something about an important tag-team battle and since he didn't find you anywhere, he said he knew what he had to do.**

…**So right now, WBBA and the police are searching for a 'missing Egyptian from the former team Wild Fang' xD You're in the newspapers too! :D**

**And he really thinks you have a secret gf and that's the reason why you disappeared without saying anything… ^_^' From my POW, it looks like you made big bro sad 'cause you're supposed to be his closest friend (besides me xP) and he really trusts you, but he thinks you don't trust him. Big bro may be known as "the King of Beasts", but he's sensitive when it comes to friends :( …and Hikaru-chan xD**

**Seeing big bro's expression and behavior, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what's going on x)**

**Bye Jerissa and Nile! :D**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: Big bro! You've got mail!**

**Kyouya: I told you to answer for me.**

**Kakeru: I can't. This is the first time she…or he sends you a mail D: Answer it o.o**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …Please? :3**

**Kyouya: *Sighs and walks over to Kakeru* Fine, but ****only**** this mail.**

* * *

_Hi Kyoya!_

_That's the first time I write to you, and, since you're the best, I'm a bit_

_excited! *-*_

_I know how do you feel about Kakeru: I have an annoying brother,too. The_

_problem is that he is my BIG brother and he is 18, but he acts like he is 5!_

_Anyway, I have some things to say:_

_1-you're awesome(but I'm sure that you already know... ;) )_

_2-would you like fighting against me? Even if I'm gonna lose(?) I'm sure that_

_it will be the most amazing thing I've ever done! And my Umbra Lupus (yeah, my_

_powerful, destructive, wolf-related bey :D ) is sharpening his claws! Eh,_

_eh... :)_

_3-after the fight, would you like eating pizza with me?_

_4-have you ever been to Italy? I live there :3_

_I'm not English/American/Australian/whatever: I'm Italian (proud to be!_

_ù_ù), so my English may not be very good...sorry_

_That's all (for now). With love_

_Silvia-the-Ripper_

**Hey…**

**Good for you. And thanks.**

**You do? Then I assume that you can tell me how I feel about Kakeru. Do you wanna guess?**

**1. Thanks and yeah, I know I'm awesome.**

**2. Fine by me, but is it okay if we not take the battle right now? There's something I have to do first before I can do anything else.**

**I've never heard of a bey named "Umbra Lupus", but I hope it's a good bey. I don't like losing too early.**

**3. Pizza? With you? Alone? I don't think so. Kakeru is holding my collar, threatening me to sell Leone on the net if I'm alone with a girl -_- So thanks, but no thanks. I wanna keep Leone. I can't eat pizza with you unless some other people are there too.**

**4. No, I haven't been to Italy, but I heard it's the "home" for pasta and pizza. Kakeru keeps going on and on that Hikaru and I should have our honeymoon (Whatever that is) in either Paris in France or Venice in Italy. Why? Is there something special with Venice?**

**Your english is good enough for people to understand what you're saying/writing and that's all that matters.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kyouya: Done. Now let me continue my search.**

**Kakeru: What are you searching for? O_o**

**Kyouya: Nothin' special *Starts searching again***

**Kakeru: … o_o**

* * *

_KERU KERU KERUUUUUUUUU! I've returned from my torturing school! :DDDDDD_

_1. Oh, it's okay if you like the name *Hikaru-chan*, everyone has their own opinions, hehe _ DORITOS AND PRINGLES! Especially Lays! ;D Kyo loves chocolate? Then I'll buy some brownies recipes, if you don't know them, look it up on Google, and you'll see a group of chocolates on a plate! MMMMMM! You and Kyo-chan should try it! I've bought 5 boxes of Pepsi, Cola, Juice and other drinking stuffs! I'll give it to you right away! *Gives everything to Kakeru* I'll buy the brownies right away! *Runs off and comes back with boxes of brownies and gives it to Kakeru* Have a nice party bro! ;D GOOD LUCK ON YOUR PARTIES! _

_2. YUU IS GENIUS IN MATH!? PLEASE TELL HIM TO TEACH ME ABOUT THE CIRCLE! My math teacher gets angry quickly if any answer is incorrect, tell Yuu that I need him, Keru-chan! :D Ginka is good at lunch? I thought Benkei is the one who's the boss... MASAMUNE!? I thought Hyoma is the boss at sports._

_3. Keru-chan, isn't it better if you hacked Kyo-chan's fb account and mail Hikaru telling her "I love you" as Kyouya? Of course she'll never know it's you who mailed her, she will think it's actually Kyouya that mailed her and told her *I love you* isn't it better and easier?_

_4. I know your feeling bro... I cried when Lync was sent to a random fucking dimension... TT_TT THOSE FUCKING CREATORS/PRODUCERS! 1ST SHIORI (Shun's sexy mother, she looks like Fabia), 2ND MASQUERADE, 3RD WAVERN (Drago's girlfriend), 4TH VOLT AND NOW LYNC! WTF IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! DRAGO IS THE ONLY BAKUGAN WHO EVOLVES THREE OR MORE TIMES EVERY FUCKING SEASON! DAN ALWAYS HAVE MANY TURNS AND I'M BEGINNING TO HATE HIM VERY MUCH! I really know your feelings Keru-chan... *Sobs heart broken* I need hugs... *Hugs Keru tightly* Oh and you can take your time to think of you favorite couples of Bakugan, take your time no need to rush, okay dear? You can tell me at anytime! ;) Bye! - Your best friends of the girls, Ryu_

_P.S. Okay! But it's winter, *sigh* okay... *Gives chocolate icecream to Keru-chan* But it'll never be my fault if you get sick okay? BTW thanks for reminding me about Lync :D I'll make a One-Shot about AlicexLync with ShunxFabia and maybe some DanxRuno on it! ;D _

_P.S. 2: KERU! YOU'RE VERY CUTE WITH KYOUYA! I'VE FOUND THIS ON FANPOP! IT'S NOT MADE BY THE PERSON THAT SUBMITTED IT BUT HE/SHE THINKS IT'S CUTE! HIS/HER NAME IS 'Ryuuto013' LOOK AT THIS LINK: clubs/metal-fight-beyblade/images/30408045/title/kyouya-kakeru-tategami-fanart_

_P.S. 3: THERE IS A CUTE PICTURE OF YOU AND RYUUTO ON A RANDOM SITE! LOOK: /8zo3ac/full_

**Yaaay! You're back! :D**

**1. Wohoo! You bought Pringles! Yes! xD Pringles. Pringles. Pringles~ x3 Yeah, big bro loves chocolate, but only when it's about candy. He loves chocolate candy but refuses to eat chocolate ice cream. He only eats vanilla ice cream o_O**

**Thanks for all the stuff! The party is gonna be great! :D …Wait. You're not coming? O_O Why…? OAO Am I really that bad at parties…? TT^TT**

**2. Yeah, Yuu is awesome at math. I'll give him a call later ^_^ Benkei? O.o Pfft. No, not really. When Gingka and Benkei had an completion in eating hamburgers, Gingka won :D Probably 'cause Benkei was distracted when he noticed big bro was eating lunch too x) Big bro though, didn't care a bit about the competition. He thought it was a waste of time x-x**

**Hyoma? The best guy in sports? O_o Heheh. No, not really xD The best person in sports is…I think it's Dashan ;D**

**3. I've tried, but it won't work D: Someone must've put up a security wall or something. But big bro isn't **_**that**_** smart so someone must've helped him! O.o I think it was Demure… x_x**

**4. I know what you mean! I can't understand why it's only Dan who gets to keep his Bakugan! Ò_ó Shun and Marucho are in the show as much as Dan, but they always have to change bakugans x_x Yeah, Fabia really **_**does **_**look like Shun's mom :D I can see it in front of me! Shun, sitting on a throne next to Fabia and people bow in front of them and call them "Queen Fabia" and "King Shun" :D It would've been awesome if Shun became the king of Neathia x)**

**Sure, you can hug me if you want ^_^**

**Okay, thanks! :D I'm gonna rewatch some episodes from each season and this time, I'll think about pairings! ;D**

**Bye! ^-^**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. Heheh. No need to worry about me! I eat ice cream every winter xP I wish you good luck with your one-shot! :D**

**P.S. 2. Hehehe…Hahaha! xD Yeah, I've seen them already xP I even got facts :D**

**Did you know…**

…

…

…

…

…

…**that the author of this "Letters to…" **_**IS**_** Ryuuto013 on Fanpop? x'D **

**And I can inform you that it's a girl xP**

**P.S. 3. Me **_**and**_** Ryuuto? OwO YAHOO! Lil' Bros rock! ;D**

* * *

_Naughty Kakeru! Well, thanks for suggesting a few names. My mom couldn't come_

_up with any, but totally rejects my suggestions! AND it was HER idea to get_

_that bunny! I don't even want one but now I"M the one who has to clean out his_

_litterbox... Hercules doesn't sound bad, actually..._

_Well, Kyouya, your little bro strikes again! _

_I wanna give Raiden a hug too! May I?_

_See ya!_

_Triple T_

**Hey, Triple T! ;D**

**Glad you think Hercules isn't so bad xP I'm kinda good at coming up with names ;P But it's kinda hard to suggest a name now since I've got no clue how your rabbit looks like xD**

**You bet! I am the king of the world! :D**

**Big bro is busy right now, but you can hug Raiden! If big bro gets mad, you can blame me for it ^_^ But I don't think big bro would be mad. It's only a little hug :P**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: Owari! :D Well, big bro, what do you think? I was pretty awesome, right? ;D**

…

**Kakeru: Big bro? o_O**

…

**Kakeru: Big broooo!**

…

**Kakeru: Where can he be now…? ._. *Notices a piece of paper on the bed* Hm? *Picks it up and reads it* … "Went out to crush Nile. I'll be back soon – Kyouya" …Nuuuh! OAO *Runs outta the house* BIG BROOOO! DON'T HURT NILE! D:**

***15 minutes later***

_Kyouya is walking around with a baseball tree in his right hand._

**Kyouya: *Thinking: Where is that Nile? He'll be sorry once I find him!***

**Kakeru: Big brooo! D: *Comes running***

**Kyouya: What do you want? -_-**

**Kakeru: *Stops in front of Kyouya* Please, big bro, don't hurt Nile even though he made you sad O^O**

**Kyouya: I'm ****not**** sad! I'm the king of beasts. No one can make me **_**sad**_** ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Liar ò^ó**

**Kyouya: I'm not lying, Kakeru ò_ó *Sees Nile* There he is…! Ò_Ó *Rises the baseball tree* He's finished!**

**Kakeru: Look, it's Hikaru-chan! :D**

**Kyouya: Nice try but I'm not falling for that silly-**

**Hikaru: Hi.**

**Kyouya: ? o-o *Turns to Hikaru* Eh…Hey…**

**Kakeru: Hi, Hikaru-chan! ^_^**

**Hikaru: Ehm…Kyouya…What are you up to?**

**Kyouya: …Nothing… x_x**

**Kakeru: Exactly ;D *Takes the baseball tree***

**Kyouya: Wha….? Ò_ó *Takes it back***

_Neither of them refuses to let go of the baseball tree._

**Kyouya: Let go, Kakeru!**

**Kakeru: No! You let go of it, big bro!**

**Hikaru: *Thinking: I wonder what's going on… o_O But I better not ask x-x***

**Kakeru: Give it to meee! D:**

**Kyouya: No! Let it go! Ò_Ó**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone…**


	16. Part 15

_Kakeru is dancing to rock music in his room._

**Kakeru: *Spins and sees Raiden* Eeek! O_O *Stops dancing* Oh, it's just you, Raiden ^^,**

**Raiden: Rawr.**

**Kakeru: Where's big bro? o_O**

_Kyouya walks into the door before walking into Kakeru's room. His hair looks like as if he hasn't brushed it for weeks and he's still wearing his "pajamas"._

**Kakeru: … o_O …Eh…Hi, big bro! ^_^' How are you feeling today? :D**

**Kyouya: My life doesn't have a meaning anymore. How do you think I feel? -_-**

**Kakeru: Uhm…Good enough to answer letters? :3**

**Kyouya: …We've got more letters…?**

**Kakeru: Yep! :D We're kinda popular ;) We even broke our record! We've got 13 letters to answer ;P**

**Kyouya: …That many?**

**Kakeru: *Nods* ^-^**

**Kyouya: …I'm here to get Raiden…, not answer letters…**

**Kakeru: … O^O Big bro, if you're still heartbroken after Hikaru-chan said no to a date with you, then you shouldn't be sad! There are many other single girls in the world! I'm sure you'll get one if you just walk out through the door ;D**

**Kyouya: I only want Hikaru…and I'm not heartbroken… -_-**

**Kakeru: If you say so, big bro -.- But can you take 30 minutes break from your depression for your fans? Please? :3**

**Kyouya: …Fine -_-**

**Kakeru: *Picks a laptop up* Let's get started! ;D**

* * *

_Ok I'm very sorry I didn't give u a letter last time I was well hiding from benki and I'm sorry I didn't make it to ouer date iv been in my room for days now I just got out and look who came_

_Hikaru: do u know what's up with kyoya?_

_Me: he's madly in love with you and well... You sorta let him dowen when he asked you out again!_

_Hikaru:whatt... I had no Ideah !(hikaru has a text kyoya:hikaru pleas come my bed is empty!)hikarus blushing see ( she tilts the fone so we can see the text)_

_Me:that's kekeru hell never do that!_

_Hikaru: fine I guess I can go._

_Your welcome kyoya and hey kyoya your really easy to squish I noticed that when I hugged you for 3hr till benki left thank you so much I actually felt good! But kyoya you know how you love hikaru and all when she saw me hugging you I said that you were protecting me from benki and she thought it was sweet your welcom! _

_Ok keru! I'm very sorry I didn't make it to our date last Monday but I Gus's we can today?! and my big bro was like he better drive safe (os I'm Dashan's little sister!) and I was like he does! And he kept saying bad things about you but I never let him! I love you kekeru!_

_Ok kyoya!_

_Kyoya men up " in a selfish world only the selfish secseds! Get that!"_

_By the way I know how it feels to be betrayed by your best frind I had a BFF he was a boy his name is jay and he knows every thing about me we even took a shower together when we were little and then when jay became popular he diched me for the hottest girl in school and when they brok up he became the lowest of the food chain and he came bak for me and said he was sorry can you Gus's what I did?_

_I acsepted that's what bffs r for now even when he became popular again another girl asked him out he said"no" and then added " I have the perfect girl by my side and he said my name!" It was so cute so whst I'm trying to say FORGIVE HIM if you really are beasties !_

_Love you to and kyoya you seem to change dents every hr cuz you went from raspberry to blueberry to coconut( wich I hate) then watermelon and so on _

_Hikaru: hey can you lover come with me to kyoyas houce?_

_Me:sure I guss I can apologise to kekeru!_

**Hiiiii! :D**

**It's fine! It's better late than never, right? ^_^**

**Is that Hikaru-chan? OwO Hiiii, Hikaru-chaaan! ^w^**

**Why did you decline a date with big bro? O^O Sure, I was the one who asked you for big bro since he didn't dare to ask you out by himself… x_x But big bro was really sad when you said no ._. He even threw his guitar through the window…It didn't break, but still… ._.**

…**Was it Tsubasa or Hyoma? O_O If you said no 'cause of Tsubasa or Hyoma, then I'll beat them up! They may be my friends, but no one makes my big bro sad Ò_ó Especially when it comes to break his heart! ò^ó**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec! o_o Date? What date? O_O No, no, no, no! I'm not allowed to date until I've taken the exam from Junior High School! OAO Big bro will kill me even if he's heartbroken x_x**

**I'm glad everything has been solved out between you and your best pal :D I shouldn't have forgiven him if I were you :| But it's your life, so you can do whatever you want ;D**

**Bye! ^-^**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hi Kyoya, it's Silvia again!_

_Would you really like to fight? Thanks! We can do it whenever you want, no_

_problem! ;)_

_It will be an amazing fight! I don't give up so easily! :D_

_Talking about my Umbra Lupus...it's quite a long story, But I'm going to_

_summarize: a friend of mine and I like drawing beys, so while I drew her bey,_

_she created mine. She was very kind! I would describe it, but it would take me_

_too long, and I don't want to bore you. If you want to know more about my bey,_

_just ask. If you don't...it doesn't matter. But I assure you that it is very_

_strong!_

_No pizza? No problem, you better keep Leone..._

_You really do not know what a honeymoon is? Well...it's a bit awkward...it_

_means that you and Hikaru are travelling together for a while...after you got_

_married..._

_Venice? Actually Venice IS special: it is built on a lagoon, so the city is_

_crossed by channels. Every now and then there is high tide, but it is a must_

_for anyone visiting Italy, believe me! ;)_

_Ok, I hope you'll be able to fight soon_

_Bye_

_Silvia-the-Ripper_

_P.S. do you like Supernatural?_

…**Hey**

**...Ready anytime.**

**It's good that you have much confidence…as long as you don't believe you can fly or something like that…**

**Nah. You can tell me the whole story if you want to. I don't have anything better to do now when my life is over. But I'm looking forward to see your bey's strength.**

**Me and Hikaru? Married? Yeah, like **_**that**_** would ever happen. If Hikaru said no to go on a date with me, then she definitely doesn't wanna marry me. She'd probably laugh at the idea anyway…**

**Sounds like a nice place. Too bad all tournaments are in Rome and not Venice. It would be a good field for beys like Aquario or a bey like Virgo.**

**Be prepared for battle.**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. If you mean supernatural stuff, then yes. If you mean a book, movie or video game then I haven't read/watched/played it so I can't answer that question.**

* * *

Jerissa:Nile: Kyoya why you mad at me i didn't lie? And why are you chaseing

me with a bat? * Nile Starts crying* I-i thought *sniff*

we where friends *Nile starts crying non stop* And Kyoya i love you why do you

hate me? *Kisses Kyoyas cheek and runs away screaming KYOYA HATES ME*

Me/Jerissa: 0.o Poor Nile. KYOYA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Nile didn't hurt you

why did you hurt him?

Love Jerissa and a very hurt Nile.

**Hey.**

**I would care if it was a friend of mine, but Nile isn't so I don't care. If he hurts me, then I'll hurt him back. No one messes with me and gets away with it -_-**

**And what's up with the crying and that kiss on my cheek? I thought Nile was mature guy, but he's acting like a girl.**

…

…**Which means he's been lying about his gender too! ò_ó But in Nile's defense, I can admit that I never asked him about his gender. I thought his…."her" appearance and voice were enough.**

**Oh yes, Jerissa, Nile did hurt me.**

**He snuck behind my back and got a gf. I thought we were closer than that, but apparently, I was wrong. That proves that I can't trust **_**anyone**_**. I trusted Nile but he didn't trust me, so were not friends anymore.**

**Now I have to find another tag-team partner for the tournament. I better hurry before Gingka hears that I don't have a tag-team partner.**

**If Nile can't realize what he did, he's not even worthy to be my friend. So congrats, you've got your bf all for yourself.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Tell Nile that he doesn't need to come to practice on Friday.**

* * *

_Awww, I love it that you tried to stop your big bro from crushing Nile! So_

_sweeeeeet! If my brother were to do that, I'll let him be so he can get into_

_trouble for it!_

_Nah, just kidding._

_Anyway, what's a baseball tree? I've heard of a baseball BAT but not a_

_baseball TREE. Anyone can explain?_

_See ya!_

_Triple T_

**Hiii! ;D**

**Really? :3 Thanks! I just wish that I was stronger than I am right now ._. If I were stronger, then I'd be able to take the baseball tree from big bro, but big bro is too strong so I was only able to hold on tight to the baseball tree so Nile could run away. That means that I have to go to the gym and train the muscles in my arms! :D**

**I better train really hard 'cause unlike big bro, I can't climb up a mountain ^-^'**

**Oh, a baseball tree is a baseball bat. It's the same thing ^^,**

**Bye bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_xMaryx:hai kyoya! :D_

_what would you do if benkei painted your bey pink? O.O_

_what do you think of Ginga?_

_how much do you like hikaru?_

_and what was the awkwardest moment in kakeru's life?_

_i love you and hikaru together and think that nile is annoying._

_xMaryx :3_

…**Hey.**

**I'd crush him with my Leone since I hate pink. It's way too girly for me…It would ruin my reputation.**

**I think he's a good opponent, but is eating like a pig, acting like a fool sometimes and he really needs to get rid of that scarf.**

**Hikaru…It doesn't matter what I think of her. I was rejected, so it's no use to say anything.**

**I don't know which moment that has been the most embarrassing moment in Kakeru's life, but one of embarrassing moment is when his pants got stuck in his motorcycle so he had to drive home in his boxers…He was in the newspapers the next day…**

**Thanks…**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_dear Kakeru,_

_Hello! :D What's up?_

_I'm not sending a letter directly to Kyoya this time because he scared me. OvO_

_Just kidding :) _

_But I don't know why but baseball bats get to me sometomes... *shudders* And_

_yet i can still play baseball... XD _

_So why exactly is Kyoya so mad at Nile? O.o _

_Dragel: Hello! :D_

_Oh and this is Dragel. :)_

_Dragel: Leodas finally let me talk to you too. X3 _

_So anyway can you give me a description of Kyoya's personality? it'll_

_hopefully help me get it right in one of my stories. :D _

_Dragel: So you like stardust dragon? Cool. :D How well do you know Ryuuto_

_anyway? I'm curious. :)_

_P.s. Tell Kyoya we said hi! :D_

_P.s.s. Dragel is a girl, by the way. X)_

_P.s.s. Beware of 'them'... They pretent to be someone there not... *Backs away_

_slowly with shifty eyes* you can't trust them... XD_

**Heeeey!**

**I'm sorry big bro makes you feel uncomfortable ._. He doesn't mean to do that. It's just that he's really upset right now ^^,**

**Big bro is mad at Nile 'cause Nile "walked behind" big bro's back and has secrets from him even though they're almost best pals o_o He feels left outside, you know. Big bro doesn't trust many people. Nile is one of the few persons he trusts, but he thinks Nile doesn't trust him at all.**

**It all started when Nile disappeared. Big bro searched everywhere for Nile and was really worried about him. He even called WBBA and the police. Then Nile appeared at a girl's house. Big bro thinks that Nile had a secret girlfriend.**

**Big bro is upset 'cause Nile won't realize how scared big bro was since big bro thought something bad had happened to Nile. So right now big bro keeps telling himself that Nile isn't "worthy" to be his friend.**

**Poor big bro…He was just worried… :( And left out x_x**

**And that's why he wanted to hit Nile with a baseball tree/bat :D**

**Hm…What's there to say about big bro that can describe his personality good…Eh…He's a bit "mean" to people he doesn't know. But he can be hurt easily when it's a friend who's hurting him. He's both physically and psychically strong. He can climb mountains! ^-^**

**He always hide his true feelings and he likes sandwiches ;P He's a bit…crazy in beys, but like any other person, he picks the family before beys ^^, …I at least hope he does… o_O**

**Is that good or should I keep talking? ^^',**

**Ryuuto is one of my best pals! We often hang out, but he refuses to learn how to ride a motorcycle. He wanna keep traveling and search for treasures instead x-x But we get along and I trust him :D**

**Bye!**

**Nice to meet you Dragel ^-^**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. I will say hi to him ;D**

**P.S. 2. I'm relieved 'cause that's what I thought when I first read her name xD**

**P.S. 3. Who's "them"? O_O Do you mean Gingka and the others? O_o Or do you mean the members in my gang? o.o Who are you talking about? I have to know! D:**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru,_

_OMG are you alright? Is Kyoya out of his depression? Or better yet, his anger?_

_Did Nile make it out alright? Aw SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

_Please tell me everything's alright. ;-;. It's close to Christmas too..._

_Bye!_

_Star's Harmonious Blaze_

**Hiiii! ;D**

**Hehehe! Yeah, I'm fine ;P And I'm glad that I could save Nile from getting crushed by big bro and a baseball tree :D**

**No, big bro is not outta his depression ._. It's actually worse now since Hikaru-chan rejected him… ^_^' She never said why, but big bro suspects that it's Tsubasa's or Hyoma's fault o.O Or his own for not being good enough for her…**

**But Nile is fine...sorta…He's hurt 'cause big bro was chasing him with a baseball tree, but he's physically okay xP**

**It's fine. You can ask as many questions as you want to! Big bro or I will answer all of them :D …As long as we know the answers of them xD**

**I hope you had a good Christmas like big bro and I had! ;D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_To Kyoya,_

_If you are to punish the four Garcia siblings from Brazil for cheating in the_

_Beyblade World Championships, what methods would you use? _

_Politely waiting for a response, _

_AlxkendBlader_

**Hey.**

**Heh…I've got a few punishments for them.**

**Argo – I'd send him away to another country as far away from the other Garcias as possible. Probably to an island somewhere.**

**Ian – I'd lock him in a room with spiders, worms, flies and a few other animals. Maybe a dangerous scorpion would be good too…**

**Selen – I'd ruin her hair somehow. Maybe dye her hair as a rainbow or just simply cut all her hair off.**

**Enzo – I'd tie him to a chair and force him to watch stuff like "Barbie" the whole day. That would probably drive him nuts.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_To Kakeru,_

_How did you come to acquire your Divine Chimera Bey?_

_From,_

_AlxkendBlader_

**Hiiii!**

**I got it from big bro when I was a little kid ^_^ It was my first day in 1st grade. I was kinda nervous, so big bro gave me Chimera and said it was a lucky charm in both school and bey battles and ever since that day, I've always been carrying Chimera with me ^-^**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Okay you tow are awesome!_

_Kakeru-kun! you are so cute! _

_anyway my questions_

_1 ne kyouya-san why are you saying that you don't love kakeru? You always_

_protect him and you care about him!_

_2, ne kakeru-kun why aren't you upset about kouya-san when he says he doesn't_

_love you? I also have a brother and our relationship is a bit ..._

_complicated... he would never say he doesn't love me ... he also never says_

_that he loves me but still!_

**Hiiiii! :D**

**Thanks! You're not so bad yourself ;P**

**I can't believe so many people think I'm cute x3**

**1. I can answer that! ;D Big bro always hides his true feelings 'cause he doesn't wanna look like a "wimp". But the truth is that he actually cares and he shows it only when he really has to ^-^**

**2. I'm not upset 'cause I know he's lying ;D He doesn't need to say that he loves me 'cause I already know he does ^w^ He can't fool me :P**

**Nah. No need to worry about that! Your bro loves you even though he doesn't wanna admit it ;D**

**Bye! Good luck with your bro! ^^,**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Kyoya,_

_1. I don't know why, but I had a feeling you would say that._

_2. Awesome. :)_

_Now, time for more questions._

_1. Are lions your favorite animals?_

_2. Do you like pizza? (Sorry if that seems random)_

_3. Is it fun being the leader of Team Wild Fang?_

_Well, That's all I got for now, so bye._

_ild12_

**Hey.**

**Oh really? Am I really **_**that**_** predictable?**

**1. Yeah, lions are my favorite animals. I am the king of beasts after all.**

**2. I like pizza as long as it's not too much cheese on it. I'm not some sort of mouse.**

**3. Right now it's not since I've obviously lost one of them. It **_**was**_** good before Nile messed everything up.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_I bet he does. It makes since since he works at a burger place in Zero-G. And,_

_Cool (again, I think) to the Hikaru part. :) and I missed a chapter again..._

_1. Who doesn't like meat and pasta? I know I love them. Especially something_

_with both. :D_

_2. I bet almost everyone would if the could. Except Kyoya, He already has it._

_:3_

_3. That's cool. :D And thanks. _

_Okay, so here are my questions for this chapter._

_1. Do you have a rival in Beyblade yet? And if you do, who is it?_

_2. What's your favorite dessert?_

_3. What's your favorite TV show that's not either Beyblade series?_

_4. Do you like Pokemon? And if you do, which ones would you have?_

_That's all for now. So bye._

_ild12_

**Hiiii! :D**

**He does? OwO Cool! Then maybe I can get "discount" for being big bro's little bro x3**

**Well, I know some vegetarians. That hate meat, but they sure love pasta ;P But both big bro and I love meat and pasta ;D**

**1. In beyblade, no. In Mfb, kinda! Big bro is kinda my rival and Ryuuto too! I really wanna be better than them x)**

**2. I love ice cream with tons of chocolate sauce on it! :D Or maybe waffles with vanilla ice cream ;D Or chocolate cookies x3**

**3. Easy! It's the Metal Fight Beyblade series! xP But except Beyblade and MFB, then I have to pick…Eh…Right now it's Fullmetal Alchemist! :P**

**4. You bet I do! I don't know which pokémons though…I wanna have as many legends as possible! :D Maybe some Dragon-type pokémons! And some Fire-type and maybe even some Grass-Type too! I know! A Tyranitar! :D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_KARU-CHAN! I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT SENDING YOU A LETTER IN FOUR DAYS! IT'S THE RAIN'S FAULT! You know, the rain broke the connection between the internet and ma house and I waited three days for the internet but nothing worked D: Ma big bro called the internet guy and fixed it and after that I realized I missed many things on Fanfiction x_x_

_1. Y-You're inviting me to your party!? OwO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'LL COME IN A FEW SECONDS! *Runs out of the house wearing sleeping clothes*_

_2. Aaaahhhhh, now I get it, ' so, were you very sad, when I, didn't post, my letter on the reviews? Did you, missed me, very much? Did you cry? _

_3. Hmmm, I have nothing to say about this, *Changes the subject* My other big bro came from the military after three months no see! :D I showed him my grades in school and was very happy when he saw that my average is 'good' because I never been good at school, not only that, I'm even the 9th smartest person from 23 students in class! We're going to eat a very yummy chocolate cake! Wanna join us on eating it?! :D_

_4. I know, bro, it's said that the main character girls except Paige love Dan instead of Shun and Ace, you know what I meant, I mean that, Julie, Mira, Princess Fabia and Runo like Dan the most x_x only Paige is the main character girl in MS that doesn't like Dan, and I began to hate Drago since he always evolves every season, I hate him the most in GV even though his body looks awesome in GV, now the only bakugan left is Skyress, she's awesome! Don't you think? Wish she stayed with Shun instead of the other bakugans x_x The others are really cool but Skyress fits in Shun the most, I always wanted Skyress to meet Fabia, wonder how Skyress will react when she sees Fabia, maybe she'll be like: "Sh-Shiori?" Shun cries (maybe, he looks cute when crying) and Dan is like: "Holy Sh*t" XD BYE KERU-CHAN!_

_P.S.1. You eat icecream every winter? O_O You're so lucky TT_TT Thanks for wishing me goodluck! :D_

_P.S.2. Really? :DDDDDD AND A GIRL!? Yayy! :D I've finally found a tomboy like me! XP BUT, she can NEVER be MORE tomboy than meh! XD Oh, and the picture on her Fanpop profile, ISN'T THAT SEXY GUY IS GINKA?! PLEASE TELL MEH! IF YES, TELL ME THE EPISODE OF ZERO-G WHERE GINKA SHOWS UP!_

**Heeey!**

**Take it easy, Ryu! It's fine, I swear! :D**

**1. Yeah, but I thought it would be nice if it was a party for New Year or something like that ;D Does that sound good or should it be sooner? Maybe later? Man, I really suck at these kind of stuff xD**

**2. Will you be mad or sad if I say that I didn't? o.O I didn't think of it since I was too busy with planning Christmas for big bro and I. Sorry, Ryu ^-^'**

**3. Wow! Your big bro is a soldier! OwO Coooool =w= Sure! I'd like to join you! I love chocolate cake ;D But is it okay if big bro comes too? o.o I'm kinda afraid of leaving him alone since I think he might hurt himself since he's really depressed… :( Maybe a chocolate cake can make him feel a bit better :D**

**4. Yeah, I also think that Fabia looks a lot like Shun's mom! I think that's the reason why Shun was interested in hearing Fabia's side of the story in the beginning ;D Everyone believed in what Ren said, but as soon as Fabia showed up, Shun was the only person who wanted to hear Fabia's story ;D It was like Shun was psychic owo**

**But it really bugs me that Dan gets all the girls -.- If it was Shun then I'd understand since he's a ninja and all, but **_**Dan**_**? Why Dan? Even I'm better looking than Dan is x-x**

**I miss Skyress…I want her to be Shun's partner and both Preyas and Elfin for Marucho :D**

**Bye!**

**P.S. 1. I am? O.o Nah…Not really. It's a bad idea to eat cold ice cream on the coldest season of the year xD It makes your body so cold. I'm always freezing! But I don't mind. I'm used to the cold ;P**

**P.S. 2. Yeah, Yudesei…Eh…Ryuuto013…is a girl ^-^ She says that she can't tell who's more tomboyish since she has never met you xD You bet it's Gingka! ;D**

**He appears in…I think it's episode 36 ;)**

**And btw, Yudesei/Ryuuto013 says hi! ^_^**

* * *

_hey Kyoya it's me Shad I have some more questions for you 1. who's the most_

_annoying person int his world to you? ( you cant say your brother) 2. whats_

_your opionion of Yuki? 3. is your brother adicited to pringles? 4. yes I would_

_like a tag team battle and when should we have our battle my Cyber Leone is_

_waiting 5. if Ginka had a sister what do you think she will be like? long_

_have you had Leone? P.s I would ask Nile but I don't have much luck when it_

_comes to boys and have you heard of beywheelz?_

**Hey.**

**1. It's Gingka. The only thing that doesn't bug me when it comes to Gingka is his clothes. Besides the scarf. I can't come up with any reason to wear a scarf when it's summer.**

**2. Who? …Oh…Him…Nothing special. I don't see him as my rival or friend. To be honest, I don't think that guy can give me a good battle. I'd beat him on the first attack.**

**3. Since he hasn't eaten Pringles for over 5 days, I answer "no". He's not addicted to Pringles. But he seems to be addicted to glomping me.**

**4. I'm free after the tournament. Can you wait with a battle until it's over?**

**5. Ugh…Another Gingka…I think I wouldn't be able to handle it. One Gingka is pain enough.**

**6. I've had Leone since I was a little baby. I got it from my dad. I think it's shown in episode….10…in Metal Fusion. I think It was episode 10…**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. 1) You don't need luck. Just be confident and ask him. I bet he'd be happy to walk behind my back again, so you don't need to worry about his answer. He's most likely gonna say yes.**

**P.S. 2) Yeah, I've heard of Beywheelz. I think Leon is the best wheeler in team Estrella. He looks like a mix between me and-…Nevermind…**

* * *

_:hey!am the same girl who did that if-you-guys-were-girls-things! I do draw_

_sometimes but am not that good. anyway this one is for both of ya'll get_

_ready...DO YOU BELIVE IN WEREWOLFS!?because am...AND FULL BLOOD WEREWOLF!FEAR_

_ME!_

_(am insane am I?) anyway my name is amy. amy blood. BEWARE MY POWER!_

**Hiiii there! :D**

**Nah. Everyone can draw! ^_^ Eh…Everyone but Gingka can draw xD Just draw what your soul is feeling and you're drawing! ^-^**

**Neither big bro or I believe in werewolves :| But it was nice to meet you Amy The Werewolf ;D**

**Amy Blood…Shouldn't you be a…vampire? O_o Pfft. Just kidding ;P**

**Bye, Amy! ^^,**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: And we're done! :D**

**Kyouya: Good…Now I can return to my room…Come Raiden… *Starts to walk towards the door***

_Raiden walks after Kyouya._

**Kakeru: But aren't you gonna have some dinner before you go back to your emo corner in your emo room? D:**

**Kyouya: …I don't feel like eating anything…**

**Kakeru: But you need food to grow and get energy and power!**

**Kyouya: …*Slowly turns to Kakeru* …It's no use…Hikaru won't care anyway…**

**Kakeru: But…what about Gingka? You need much power to beat him!**

**Kyouya: …I can never beat Gingka…I'm such a loser…**

**Kakeru: *Gasps* OoO Oh no! This is serious! HOLD ON BIG BRO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! OAO**

**Kyouya: …?**

* * *

**Kakeru: See ya next time, everyone! I gotta take big bro to a doctor! Bye! O_O**


	17. Part 16

**Kakeru: NOOOOO! OAO**

_Kakeru is holding Kyouya's left leg tighty, which makes Kyouya drag him._

**Kakeru: Please, big bro! Don't take the love of my life! QAQ**

**Kyouya: I warned you that this would happen if you failed in the math test.**

**Kakeru: I'll rewrite it! Just don't take my love away from me! T^T**

_Kyouya walks to his bureau, still having Kakeru around his leg._

**Kyouya: …Sorry, Kakeru, but a deal's a deal.**

_Kyouya puts something in a box and locks it._

**Kakeru: My love! OAO *Lets go of Kyouya's leg and tries to break the locker instead***

**Kyouya: You get your DS back once you've passed the math test.**

**Kakeru: You're evil… TT^TT**

**Kyouya: Not really. The deal was that if you failed the test, I'd lock your games in and you agreed to it. Be happy that I didn't take all of your games -_-**

**Kakeru: The games are useless unless you have the game system! And you've locked my DS, PSP, Playstation and Wii in, so I can't play anything… Y^Y**

**Kyouya: It's not my fault you failed -.- **

**Kakeru: But the retest isn't until next Thursday… T^T**

**Kyouya: ...Would it make you feel better if we answered some letters?**

**Kakeru: *Sniff* …A bit…**

**Kyouya: Good. *Picks up laptop and logs in***

* * *

_To Kyoya,_

_The punishments for the other three Garcias are good, but I don't think Argo's_

_is harsh enough, to be honest with you. He's the one who encouraged his_

_younger siblings to cheat as well, and as such, he's the biggest, nastiest,_

_mean-spirited, arrogant, dirtiest cheater of the four. Oh, and did you know_

_that they're going to start their own evil syndicate in the future, in a bid_

_to take control of the sport of Beyblade for their own selfish gain? _

_Waiting for a response,_

_AlxkendBlader_

_PS: If I were you, I would have Damian Hart open a portal to Hell with his_

_Kerbecs, and you throw Argo into it._

**Hey.**

**Really? Hm…How about sending him to-…What the name of that thing?**

…

…**Teletubbiland or whatever it name is. I can see on Gingka's page on FB that he used to watch that stupid thing when he was a kid. Which means it was just recently.**

**Argo would probably get crazy there, especially if I stole his bey before sending him there.**

**And he can't come back until I say so.**

**How about that? Is it better?**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. That's not a bad idea…It can work, but then I have to travel all the way to USA , find Damian and convince him to send Argo to hell…**

…**I'm gonna need 1 ton of ice cream to do that.**

* * *

_Dear Kyouya-san and Kakeru-kun,_

_first of all thanks for your nice answer kakeru-kun. I Know that my brother_

_loves me but still it would hurt me if he would say he hates me! anyway_

_Kyouya-san don't give up on Hikaru-san! Girls love guys who fight for them! (i_

_know that because I'm also a girl) oh and about Nile you know that this crazy_

_fangirl made all of this up?_

_Don't let something like this destroy your friendship! Kakeru-kun is good to_

_concentrate on your school but don't over do it all right! Do a break and meet_

_up with Ryuuto or something! Oh I have some late Christmas presents_

_- Tow hand made Kakeru and Kyouya plushis_

_-some toys for your pets_

_- all episodes of the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! (trust me you will_

_love it!)_

_-My Mom's special Christmas cookies!_

_Oh also I wanted to tell you that I'm a bey- machican, If you two want to get_

_your beys looked up and cleand you just have to ask!_

_-best of wishes Mel-chan_

_Ps: I#m sorry for my bad english!( I'm from germany)_

**Hiiii… ^_^**

**I know what you mean. I'd be hurt too if big bro would say he hated me…But he hasn't xP**

**Hikaru-chan hasn't said yes yet. She…hasn't said anything at all since we don't know where she is… o.O Big bro told me that it was obviously Tsubasa or Hyoma who made her disappear. He said he'd take care of them.**

…

…**Ehm…Have you seen Tsubasa or Hyoma the last 3 days? O_o**

**But it's fine between big bro and Nile now :D So now he's completely focused on finding Hikaru-chan. He even asked Yuki for help to find her, but Yuki hasn't found anything yet.**

**I wish I could hang out with Ryuuto…, but I need to focus on the retest in math. If I fail again, I'll never see my dear DS again Y^Y**

**Thanks for the x-mas gifts! Raiden, Leonidas, Sylvester and Princess say thanks too! :D The cookies were yummy ^w^**

**Oooh! I'll come as soon as Chimera is damaged :D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. No worries! We understand exactly what you're writing, so it's fine ^^,**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_OMG OMG OMG! __What's happened? Please don't be so depressed! _

_They're other fish in the sea too! ;-; ;-;_

_Here's some French toast. Syrup has already been added._

_*sniff* Please do stay safe and have a happy New Year!_

_SHB(Star's Harmonious Blaze)_

**Hey.**

**Nothing special happened. Kakeru took me to the doctor. As I thought, the doctor didn't find anything wrong with me.**

**Kakeru has hard to learn that "Depression" is not an illness -_-**

**After we came home, I continued to sit in my room. In the darkness.**

…

…**Then Gingka called and said that Hikaru was gone. I knew Tsubasa and Hyoma were behind this. Who else? -.- So I just grabbed Leone and started to search for them. They claim that they don't know anything, but I know they're lying. They can't hide anything from me.**

**Hikaru hasn't showed up yet. I wanna search for her, but I can't leave Kakeru alone in the house. If I do, I'm sure it'll be burnt down when I come back.**

**And I don't want any "fish". I want the mermaid.**

**See ya.**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Thanks for the French toast.**

* * *

_Kyoya,_

_You're not predictable, you just seem like Gingka and Ryuga are your major_

_rivals. Good point. And, I like cheese. It's the sauce the bugs me if there's_

_too much of. And, sorry about that. Well, here are my next questions._

_1. Who's the weirdest person you've ever met?_

_2. If you couldn't have Leone, what other Bey would you have? (Sorry if_

_someone's already aked this)_

_3. What's your favorite desert?_

_That's all for now, so bye._

**Hey.**

**Good. I don't wanna be predictable. That's Gingka's job.**

**The sauce? Really? I think it's okay. It takes away the taste of cheese.**

**1. Tetsuya. It's something wrong with him. He's too crazy to be a worthy opponent. I know all animes and mangas need someone who's a bit weirder than the others, but that guy is too much.**

**2. L-Drago. It's a special bey and it has power. Unlike Ryuuga, I wouldn't lose my senses. No one can tame me. Not even L-Drago himself.**

**3. Desert? Eh…I don't know. All deserts are the same. Maybe The Sahara Desert.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_Yes, he does. And you probably could get a discount. Yeah, I have a friend_

_that only likes chicken, seafood, turkey, and bacon. But it took her a little_

_bit to like bacon. And I love bacon. She likes pasta though. I love ice cream_

_too. I mean, who doesn't? Other than people who are allergic to milk and dairy_

_(I know what it's called, I just forgot how to spell it) And I've heard of_

_that, I just haven't seen it. And who doesn't like Pokémon? And who doesn't_

_want Legendaries? I have a pretty good amount in my games. Anyway, here are my_

_next questions._

_1. What Pokémon do you think Kyoya would have? I think his main one would_

_probably be a Luxray._

_2. What's your favorite type of cake?_

_3. Do you like pizza? And if you do, what type is your favorite?_

_4. What's your favorite animal?_

_5. What's your favorite mythical animal?_

_That's all for now, so bye._

_ild12_

**Hiiii ^-^**

**Cool! Writing about food makes me hungry… o.O I wish Benkei had that fast-food place already. Then I could go and eat there xP**

**You have many legendary pokémons?! Can I have one when I get my DS back? =w= I need one to defeat Commander Mars ^_^'**

**2. I think big bro wouldn't care as long as the pokémon is strong and looks strong :P Maybe a Darkrai owO**

**3. I looove pizza ;P All I love all kinds! …Except pizzas with sponges ^_^'**

**4. My favorite animals are…all but insects and spiders :D …And animals who has poison in them like snakes and scorpions… o_O**

**5. It's Chimera of course! ;D The most awesome mythical animal in the world xP**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hi there! Keruuuu! ;D I was playing Resident Evil 6 on the Xbox 360 with my big bro, and I unlocked an achievement! The achievement is that I saved the Player 1 more than 15 times and the title is that I'm a life saver! XD _

_1. Keru-chan! Don't say something like that! You don't suck at anything you know! Well... except math XD Hey! Before the Holiday, on my English hour, a group of 7th graders (Yeah, I'm a 6th grader) came to give the teacher some candy but not us D: Then my classmate (He's very bad student) came to steal the guy's Santa's hat, the guy hit him hard on my classmate's head with a bell, then you know what happened? When my teacher was breaking the fight, my classmate threw a filled water bottle on the guy, but it landed on the my teacher! X'D We all gasped!_

_2. Yes! I'm not sad, I'M HAPPY! Why? Because I won't forgive myself if you were sad or crying, hehehehe! XP I'm just glad you're unharmed._

_3. Yeah! But not any soldier, he's an... AIRPLANE SOLDIER! Yeah! He works on an airplane, fighting enemies! But he was tortured in the military, x_x they never give mercy to anybody if anyone made a small mistake x_x and sure! Kyo-chan can come too! ;D Why not? I'll buy some more brownies since he's depressed, so don't worry! ;D When he eats it, it'll all fill his body with energy and resolve, we brought some strawberry juice, do you want to play Resident Evil 6 on the Xbox 360 with me after we finish eating? Kyouya can play too if he wants, the game is very scary, so it can fit him, hehehehe!_

_4. Yeah, Dan getting all the girls, that's the main reason why Bakugan isn't my 1st favorite show, if only Lync was alive, Fabia and Mira doesn't care about Dan, Mira can be with anybody else except Dan, I mean because Dan is a f***ing idiot and a pig while Mira is hot, smart and cool, it can be better if Julie was interested in Shun and Ace, about Fabia is like what I said about Mira, except I like her only with one guy, it's Shun you know, they are very similar, I don't really know why everybody hates Fabia, x_x they are making her the villian in some AlicexShun stories x_x and of course you're cuter than Dan, even Jake calls him Dan-The-Man, and Shun is actually the man all the time! Not fair! You're right! Skyress is the best! Btw, don't forget to mention your top five couple, okay? Bye bye, Keru-chan!_

_P.S.1) Hahaha! Me too! I'm used to the cold, I don't mind eating icecream too, and I don't give a damn care! XD_

_P.S.2) I KNEW IT'S GINGKA THE WHOLE TIME! Wait, 36? I thought the Japanese people only made it to 18... but never mind. She says hi? Hehehehe XP I say hi too, and tell her I was stalking her yesterday on Quizilla, XD I was trying the Yu-Gi-Oh quiz, when I first try it, they said I still love Jaden, that's what I want! XD_

_P.S.3) About Kyouya... let me tell you what to do, 1st step: Give him some brownies and strawberry juice, 2nd step: Tell Gingka to battle Kyouya and lose on purpose, 3rd step: Tell Hikari (and I mean Hikaru-chan) that Kyouya won infront of Gingka, so that she will be moooorrre happier than ever! and 4th step: Tell me what happened XD and be sure that Hikari (again Hikaru-chan) that she will date Kyouya, okay? GOOD LUCK ON KYOUYAAAA!_

**Hiii, Ryu!**

**Cool! Did you defeat him? :D Or were you in a team? ^-^**

**1. Whoa. Your classmate did that? O.o You know what they say: "Don't mess with older kids" ;D …I'm talking by own experience ^_^' But he has guts, which is great ;)**

**2. Nah. It takes a lot of things to make me cry ;D**

**3. Wow! So cool :D …As long as your big bro doesn't make any mistakes… ^^', Hehe. It's easy to get big bro to play a video game. I just have to say that Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuuga or Gingka has the high score xP Big bro likes to be number one even if it's only in a video game x)**

**4. Right! My top 5! …Eh…I don't really have a list of top pairings xD But I can say 5 pairings that's pretty good! :D I think Shun and Fabia would be an awesome couple! I've always wanted Shun to become a king xD And then I like…Eh…Alice with…Klaus…I think o.O**

**You know who I mean! xD**

**And then…Ren with that girl on his team. I've forgotten her name… x.x Noah and Chris look kinda good together ;P**

…

**One left x_x Eh…Mira with Dan… ^^', I know Runo is…or was…Dan's girlfriend, but I prefer Mira as Dan's gf than Runo ;D**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. Yeah! Ice cream is too awesome to ignore! ;P But don't eat too much of it. That mistake happens only once x)**

**P.S. 2. Yeah! 36! :D 18? What anime are you talking about? O_o I've matched MFB Zero-G up to episode 25 xP Hey, maybe you're talking about the Beywheelz anime? :D But that's only 13 episodes though… :| Yudesei is happy 'cause someone is stalking her ;D …On Quizilla xD And she's happy 'cause you liked the quiz! :D**

**P.S. 3. I'll do my best to make big bro happy! ;D But I can't find Hikaru-chan anywhere... O^O No one knows where she is. Not even the WBBA o.O I hope she isn't hurt… ._. That would make big bro sad :( …and furious xP**

* * *

O my god hope kyoya will be fine and we can go as frinds if you want cuz I got

2 tickets to watch wreck it ralf if you want! And kekru hope you'll make a

good grade I'm currently failing 2 classes! Skills for seccaes and science and

you better answer fast cuz the movies at 6 more days! Love ya!

**Hiii!**

**Ne, Lo, you don't happen to know where Hikaru-chan is, do you? O^O She's kinda…missing… ^^',**

**Wreck It Ralf? :D Isn't that the movie where Sonic makes a few cameos? OwO Sure! I wanna see that movie! ^_^ When I've passed the retest in math… =w=**

**2 classes? O.O Nuuuh! D: You better not give up, Lo! Here! This song might inspire you! - watch?v=B6zKI8U5A-k ^-^ (It's on Youtube)**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hey, Kyoya!_

_It's Silvia._

_So do you want to hear something about my bey? Ok, get comfortable... * picks_

_up the instructions *_

_Umbra Lupus, drawn by my dear friend Carolina (love you! ;D), is a_

_shadow-related bey. It is purple and grey and the Face depicts a wolf's head._

_On the outer edge of the Wheel it has 15 metallic plates (they reminds wolf's_

_claws) , and 6 plates around the Face ; they're very sharp and they have a_

_double function: in defense mode they are a good shield. In attack mode,_

_opened outwards, they can inflict serious damage. Umbra Lupus is an_

_Attack-Type._

_How do you find it? :)_

_I can't wait to fight! Maybe in Venice? XD_

_Talking about Supernatural... I was talking about a TV show, but it doesn't_

_matter: I LOVE supernatural stuff!_

_Bye_

_Silvia-the-Ripper_

**Hey.**

…**It sounds interesting, but I can't tell for sure since I haven't battled you yet.**

**We'll find out if your Attack-type bey is powerful enough to beat my Leone or Leone's power is too strong for you to handle.**

**I'd like to see Venice with my own eyes instead of just looking at a photo, but I can't leave Kakeru alone. The house might burn up. I have to find a babysitter first before I travel.**

**Supernatural stuff is kinda cool sometimes. Except when it's too much fantasy in it -_-**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

Jerissa and Nile:Hey Kyoya it's Nile again I just wanted to say sorry about

well everythang I didn't mean to hurt you Kyoya. I'm sorry. Will you forgive

me? Oh and I'm sorry about the kiss on you're cheek. I don't know why I did

it. So we still friends? And I told you already she's not my girlfriend she's

twelve. And yes I'm a boy. Oh and the reason I ran off crying is because well

the best way to say this. Like what girls go thru. Anyway sorry about that and

I'llse you later. By Kyoya. :-)

Jerissa and Nile.

**Hey.**

**Yeah, yeah. I forgive you.**

…

**And we're still friends. I know that girls might cry if someone hurts them really much. But I can't understand why you started to cry. Come on, Nile, you're a 15 years old guy. You're not supposed to cry only because of that.**

**I can't understand why you kissed me either. I thought you were interested in girls… -_-**

**See ya…pal…**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_*sigh*_

_Kyouya, there may be a, or some... or MANY reasons why Hikaru refused to date_

_with you... A girl's mind is complex... sometimes I have trouble figuring_

_myself out. Who knows, you scared her in some way, or maybe she just didn't_

_like you, but Kakeru's right. _

_Come on... depressing because a girl refused to DATE with you? WHAT KIND OF_

_'KING OF BEASTS' ARE YOU?! MAN UP! _

_That's all I have to say. No offence. Hehe. _

_Take him to see a psychiatrist, Kakeru. Or even better, a counsellor. _

_Cheerio!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**Oh, yeah? Like what? Is it because I treat her differently than other girls? I can treat her coldly if that's what she wants.**

**I am Kyouya Tategami, the king of beasts. And like most of the kings, I want a queen.**

_**My**_** queen.**

**So I'm gonna challenge Gingka and Ryuuga. I'll crush both of them if that's what it takes to impress Hikaru.**

**No thanks, I don't wanna go to a psychiatrist -_-**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru :D_

_Your such a awesome dude to kyoya, and kyoya is such a grumpy pants, So i was_

_wondering, is your big bro ticklish so you can tickle him love ya Kakeru_

**Hiiii!**

**Thanks! ;D Nah. Big bro is pretty awesome too when he's relaxed. He's always grumpy when he doesn't get what he wants ;P**

…**Like Hikaru-chan ^-^**

**If big bro is ticklish?**

**Heheheh. Yep! But only at one spot xP (No, it's NOT that kind of spot xD) Big bro has an awesome laugh! I wish he could laugh more often ;D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_:hey!its amy!I don't get vampires!there a annoy..pfft nevermind._

_OMG!NO KYOUYA IS GOING INTO THE LIGHT!?NOOO CALL 9-1-1!THIS IS SERIOUS!CALL_

_THE...call the..I don't know who to call...next is kyouya!...maybe..._

_don't worry yo-yo there is this girl name beth and she sounds good...maybe I_

_don't know her that good...but hikaru isn't anything good she's just not_

_ready!oh and FYI I saw the text you sent to her! thats just to wrong to get a_

_girl(I SAW IT!AM NOT CRAZY!...okay maybe...)_

_love and hate_

_amy blood_

_P:S-I hikaru has a sister name tapi she looks JUST LIKE HER!_

**Hey.**

**I'm fine -_- Kakeru took me to the hospital, which was completely unnecessary.**

**Beth? No way. I want my lioness and no one else. Right now, she's missing, but when I find the person who took her, that person won't have a tomorrow ò_ó Yeah, she's been kidnapped. She hasn't been at work for 2 days and the WBBA can't find her -.-**

**And how can "Wanna go out with me?" be the wrong way to ask a girl out? It wasn't even me who sent that text. Kakeru did -_-**

**How is it even possible for you to have read that? The only way for you to have seen it is that you have Hikaru's phone. Why do you have her phone? Ò_ó**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Hikaru doesn't have any siblings. She's an only child.**

* * *

_:AbyssalxEclipse13-_

_Hi! You may have known me as WafflezRok13. But I changed it. This sounds waaay_

_cooler. Okay, now back to the point._

_(For Kakeru) Help your bro! We can't have our king upset. It's bad for him._

_Battle him. Do stuff that he likes. We can't leave him like this!_

**Hi, Wafflez! :D Aww. You changed you've changed your name… D:**

**No… :(**

**Anyway! ^_^ I wish I could help big bro somehow, but he won't do anything since Hikaru-chan is missing ._. No one can find her. Not even the WBBA. They've been searching through her apartment. The only things that's missing are her phone and wallet o.O Which means that she was kidnapped! D: There has been no sign of her in 2 days. And since the day before yesterday, big bro has been…eh…kinda "obsessed" with finding her.**

**But I'm glad that he at least got out from his depression :D**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_(For Kyoya) No Kyoya no! Cheer up! Hikaru still likes you! We shall not have_

_our king in the emo corner. It's a dangerous place. You don't know what bad_

_things lurk in the dark depths of despair. To cheer you up, have several_

_cookies with smiley faces on them. Along with cupcakes. Please cheer up! Think_

_of all your adoring fangirls! Cheer up! AE13_

**Hey.**

**I can't cheer up now. Hikaru is still missing. I bet the place where Hikaru is, is worse than a silly emo corner. There's no time for depression. I have to find her! I'll continue searching after this chapter.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Thanks for the cookies and cupcakes.**

* * *

_wolfy:Answer TRUTHFULLY!_

_If you you were a girl and you have admirers and can only choose one who would_

_it be_

_Ryuga or Ginga or Nile or Reiji or Tsubasa or Masamune or Bao or Chris or_

_Johannes_

_and NO you cant say no one_

**Hey.**

**I guess you're asking me since Kakeru doesn't know Bao or Reiji.**

**If I have to choose between them, I'm gonna have to pick Nile. But ONLY because he's my closest friend. If not him, it would be Chris.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_hey kyoya and again its me Shad 1. does your brother embarass you? 2. how's it_

_going with you and Hikaru? I asked Nile he said yes but is it normal for him_

_too blush when girls ask him on dates? 4. will you ever just admit that you_

_like i mean love Hikaru? 5. you know what if Ginka's sister wasn't like Ginka?_

_what if she was a tomboy? 6. you,Nile,amd Demouri don't stand a chance against_

_me and my cyber leone and yeah I can wait so you think you have a chance? 7._

_can you dye Hyoma's hair rainbow colored for me? I got a bone to pick with him_

_with best of luck to you Shadowroselily_

**Hey.**

**1. Grrr…Yeah. Most of the time. He loves to embarrass me. It's like his hobby or somethin'.**

**2. It's going as good as Ryutaro when he battled Ryuuga.**

**First, Hikaru says "no" to go out with me and then she's kidnapped.**

…**I can just say that I'll crush the person who took her. ****No one**** steals my queen and gets away with it.**

**3. Yeah, it's normal since he's not used to have girls around him. So he get embarrassed easily. **

**4. …**

…**.**

…**I can't admit something that isn't for real. Sure, I treat her differently than others girls, but that doesn't mean anything.**

**I just wanna find her. That's all -_-**

**5. Tomboy or not, she's not my type. If Gingka had a sister, I wouldn't care. The only thing about Gingka that I care about is that I have to defeat him.**

**6. No, I don't think I can defeat you. I **_**know**_** so. So you're up for a tag-team match? I'm gonna be nice to you today, so you get to pick who you want as your tag-team partner.**

**7. Hehehe. I'd be glad to do that. That's the revenge I want to punish Hyoma for being such a liar. What happened? Did he lie again?**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kyouya: Done. Now I'm gonna keep searching for Hikaru *Walks towards the door***

**Kakeru: Wait!**

**Kyouya: *Stops and turns around* What?**

**Kakeru: Can you take out my game consoles first? =w=**

**Kyouya: Never. I'm gonna keep searching for Hikaru and while I do that, you're gonna study for your retest. Don't even dare touching the kitchen-range or anything that can catch fire. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't stay up late *Walks out through the door***

**Kakeru: … O^O … *Tries to break the lock***

**Kyouya: *Yells from downstairs: That's not gonna work!***

**Kakeru: Aww… D: My DS… TT^TT**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone! ^_^**


	18. Part 17

**Kakeru: Come on….Come on…!**

_Kakeru is still trying to open the lock to the box where his DS is locked in._

**Kakeru: Stupid lock! Open! Ò^Ó**

_Clink._

**Kakeru: I did it! I did it! I've saved my DS! :D**

_A pie flies into Kakeru's face._

**Kakeru: …? O.o**

**Kyouya: *Walks into the room***

**Kakeru: But…Where's my DS?! D:**

**Kyouya: Do you honestly believe that it would be so easy? You're not getting your DS back until you've passed the test -_-**

**Kakeru: Not fair! TT^TT**

**Kyouya: Life isn't fair.**

**Kakeru: You're just mad 'cause Hikaru-chan is missing x-x**

**Kyouya: They've found her.**

**Kakeru: They have?! ****Where?! O.O**

**Kyouya: Koma Village.**

**Kakeru: Koma...what? o_O**

**Kyouya: Village. ****Koma Village. It's impossible to find the right way unless you have a guide who can show you the way.**

**Kakeru: So…Hikaru-chan had a guide? o.o**

**Kyouya: *Nods***

**Kakeru: Who? O.o**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: … O_o**

**Kyouya: That's not important. The important thing is that she thinks I'm some sort of perv -_-**

**Kakeru: But you're not a perv D: You're just a chicken O^O**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: So what are ya planning to do? o-o**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …Big bro?**

**Kyouya: ….**

_Kyouya gives Kakeru a paper._

**Kakeru: Hm? *Starts to read* …Ooooo! It's One Direction's "What makes you beautiful"! OwO Are you planning to sing for Hikaru-chan, big bro? ;D**

**Kyouya: Why not. I've tried everything else. I'm gonna sing it for her today, at the WBBA tournament….Live…While millions of people are watching…**

**Kakeru: Which channel? owO**

**Kyouya: 5 -_-**

**Kakeru: Should I call One Direction so they can sing with you? :D**

**Kyouya: You don't know One Direction ò-ó**

**Kakeru: Wanna bet? ;)**

**Kyouya: …Hmph…Nevermind.**

**Kakeru: *Thinking: Hehe! I'll call them anyway xP* Omg! Omg! Omg! ****Omg! How exciting! ^_^ … :3 …But it would be better if I knew who kidnapped Hikaru-chan ;P**

**Kyouya: Forget it.**

**Kakeru: But big brooo! D:**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: … :( Okay. How about this: Let's answer some letters! If I have more letters than you, you'll tell me who kidnapped Hikaru-chan! :D**

**Kyouya: And if I have more letters than you…? -_-**

**Kakeru: Then… o-O …Ehm…You can take my laptop too until I've passed the test! :D**

**Kyouya: …Deal.**

**Kakeru: Great! ;D Go and get your laptop! x3**

**Kyouya: *Sighs***

_Kyouya walks out from the room and comes back a few seconds later with his laptop._

**Kakeru: Let's do this! ;D**

* * *

_Dear Kakeru:_

_I know how it feels to get your gaming systems taken away. (Well, it was only_

_my computer and Ipod that was taken away. I still had my 3DS, DSI, and DS Lite_

_to keep me company XD)_

_I hope you get them back soon!_

_I hate math. Algebra I is a terrible subject considering it being a HIGH_

_SCHOOL CREDIT CLASS. DX_

_The ironic thing is, I get better grades in Spanish I than in Algebra I. :/_

_Try burning that lock down with fire! I'll cover for any damages -_

_See ya!_

_SHB (Star's Harmonious Blaze)_

_P.S.: Has Kyoya received hate mail yet?_

**Yaaaay! The first letter is for meee! :D Hiii~ ^w^**

**Lucky you x-x The only "systems" I have left are my laptop and my phone x_x I want my games back D: Big bro hid them in the bureau, but they're not there anymore! o.o He must've moved them while I was asleep x_x**

**Now I'll never find them… :( …Big bro is smarter than I thought xP**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. Hate mail? O.o Noooo :D Or yeah, two. From Tsubasa and Hyoma ;D Lol. They don't like each other xD But besides them, no. Big bro hasn't received a hate mail ;)**

* * *

_:hey its amy agian!_

_oh kyouya...I have many ways of getting the stuff I need...hehe whahahaha!_

_nile: she is crazy..._

_me: ALL RIGHT WHO SAID THAT!?_

_nile:o.o*starts running*_

_me: hey you little...oh never mind.-.-. anyway if were trap and a tiger try to_

_eat you who would you throw at the tiger? I would pick gingka! _

_gingka:o_o._

_me:what? you'll live...maybe..._

_love and hate_

_amy blood_

**Hey.**

**I'd throw Madoka to the tiger.**

**Less trouble for us **_**existing **_**characters...If the tiger would eat her, I owe him a favor. But between the actual existing characters…Tetsuya.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_HAI KAKERU! Hehe, we were in a team and my bro almost got killed O.o but I saved him! X3_

_1. My classmate is a COMPLETE insane! He always mess up with all the teachers -_-' the most is, arabic xP (I learn arabic in my country)_

_2. I would kill myself if you were crying x-x I GOT 66 ON 100! I HATE MY ENTIRE LIFE! But I played my favorite game known as 'Prototype' THE 1 NOT 2! Because I love Alex Mercer :3 and his moves! X3_

_3. Thanks, my bro is actually an airplane officer, I thought he was a soldier but he's an airplane officer, Kyouya can be awesome at games, BUT I'M BETTER THAN HIM IN IT! Like you, I'm obsessed with many game systems, like Wii, PS3, PS2, Xbox and everything, the most game I love is 'Prototype 1' and then 'Assassin's Creed' comes next. XP_

_4. Really? :D I love Shun and Fabia too! My #1 pairing! Alice and Klause? Good one, but I prefer LyncxAlice, and made a One-Shot about them, with a ShunxFabia in the end XD I don't mind about NoahxChris, I know who do you mean BD RenxZenet, right? I like it just a bit, and it's alright Keru-chan I don't like DanxRuno or DanxMira, even though I like Runo more than Mira because she's a tomboy, what I prefer to be with Dan is, SHUN! Yep! I'm a Yaoi fan XD Bye Keruuu! ;3-Ryu_

_P.S.1 Thanks, ;P I also saw her new account on Tumblr, she made an 'Anime Challenge' and started with Yu-Gi-Oh, I would like dating Jaden the most, then she started with the 'Bakugan' I wonder, why would she do the 'Bakugan'? I thought she likes Fruits Basket, Sonic...Baka and Test, but 'Bakugan'? why? Is it because she likes Lync more than all the characters? That's what I think, I also saw that she said something about Ryuga, and I was like: RYUGA IS ALIVE! HE'S ALIIIIVE! I want to thank her XP_

_P.S.2 Search on the internet, btw, I sooo want to make a MF-Beyblade about Gingka and his adventure, :D I don't know how he got Samurai Pegasus, that's why I'm gonna write a story about Gingka's adventure! X3 I think I'm gonna enjoy it! ;D Bye Keru-Chan ;3 -Ryu Katsumi_

_P.S.3 What do you think about my new profile picture? The guy is Alex Mercer or you can call his codename 'Zeus', Alex flying like batman with his power known as 'Blade' I love him! Bye! -Ryu Katsumi_

**Hiiii!**

**Great job! ;D I hope he thanked you for that x)**

**1. Lol. A rebel ;D He kinda reminds me of…Masamune xD But he can't speak Arabic ;P**

**2. You would? O.O … o_O Well, then it's good that I usually don't cry xD Yeah, games make me happy too ;D … ;) …But now they can't since all my games are locked in somewhere x.x Nuuuh! Don't hate your life! D: Life's what you make it, so make it rock! ;P**

**3. Working with airplanes are cool too xP Maybe you are, maybe you aren't x) Big bro is obsessed with being the best. Doesn't matter what it is, he **_**has**_** to be the best xD**

**4. LyncxAlice isn't that bad either ;) …But I prefer KlausxAlice x) Right! Zenet! That's her name! ^_^ Sorry… ^^', Really? I like Mira better xP She can drive a motorcycle x3**

**Byeee!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. You've found her tumblr too? o_O Lol. I guess she's kinda famous now x'D Probably because of me and big bro ;D I don't know why. I'm not a girl x.x But I know she likes more than just FB, Sonic and Baka to Test xP Lync is her favorite character in Bakugan, but not her favorite among **_**all**_** anime characters ;P If you wanna thank her, then go ahead. She doesn't bite xD**

**P.S. 2. Samurai Pegasus…Maybe Pegasus…evolved…? ^^,**

**P.S. 3. It's cool! ;D Wait. Batman? O.o As the hero? That Batman? :D Awesome! x3**

* * *

_Lol!_

_Ok hikaru? Uhhhhh... She said not to tell you, espasily Kyoya!_

_Ok wreck it ralf was AMZING! I love Venleopy! In my fic Kyoya has a daughter_

_who loves him more then hikaru and guess what her name is..._

_VENELOPY!_

_Ok kekru thanks 4 the song just between you an me hikaru went to Koma village!_

_She went by hyoma, you better not tell her I told you Or I'm dead and u won't_

_live to see my baby! Lol ;D any who's she went to Koma village!_

**Hi!**

**Whyyy? D: Does she…hate me? TT^TT Oh well…I guess I can't be liked by everyone… ._.**

**Aw. That's not fair. A kid should love his…or her…parents equally. No favorites… :( Ve..ne..lopy? I don't think big bro would name his daughter that o.O But it's nice anyway.**

**Yeah, big bro told me they'd find her :D I'm glad she's okay even though she doesn't like me a bit… x_x Wait…Hyoma…?! Was it Hyoma?! Ò_Ó I should've known…Big bro said it was either Tsubasa or Hyoma…He was right! I-I…I'll smash Hyoma into pieces!**

**No one messes with big bro! ò_ó …And I don't have anything better to do since my games are locked in somewhere xD**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. Don't forget to watch the tournament on tv! Big bro is gonna sing to Hikaru-ch…Hikaru…live ^^,**

* * *

_This is for kyoya:_

_Hi! Hey you missing hikaru?_

_Ya well your stupider then Masamonay..._

_Masamonay: HEY!_

_Me: shut up! Hikaru is missing cuz your bro sends her pics of you in your_

_BOXeRS! And your drooling she thought you wante to have sex so she just want_

_away to not have to deal with tht so if you really are as smart then you_

_should have known to go to KOMA VILGE! _

_Ps: you 2 better not tell hikaru I told you where she was going!_

_Ps2: I love both of u!_

_Ps3: kekru the best way to open a lock is with a paper clip! And love ya_

_Love lover!_

**Hey.**

…**Yeah. So what? -_- Just because I'm the king of beasts, doesn't mean that I'm heartless -.-**

**Hey, who are you calling stupid?! Ò_ó Hmph. Masamune is at least smarter than Gingka.**

**Say what now?**

**Listen up, girl, Kakeru may be a total idiot most of the times, but there's no way he'd ever make me look like some sort of perv in front of the only girl in the world I actually care about. He's not evil, ya know -.- He's not smart enough to be evil either, so I really doubt that it was him. It must've been someone else. Someone who fixed the picture. It was probably Tsubasa since he's a "genius" when it comes to computers. I bet he and Hyoma have made a pact just to make Hikaru push me away.**

**I can tell you that they **_**will**_** be punished. Not only because they've made me look bad. They've also dragged Kakeru into this and **_**no one**_** hurts Kakeru but me.**

**I thought of Koma Village at first, but then I thought it wouldn't make sense since Hikaru has never been to Koma Village and she couldn't get there by herself.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. 1) Don't need to. I already knew thanks to WBBA.**

**P.S. 2) Yeah, yeah. We're awesome. I know.**

**P.S. 3) Heheh. I've hid his games good enough that he can never find them. He needs to be psychic like Ryutaro or see through walls to find them.**

* * *

_okay your probally annoyed with me Kyoya but I only have a few questions 1._

_dont you think you should have someone look for Hikaru with you? 2. have you_

_ever done something super crazy? 3. can you not hold back in the battle I want_

_you to battle me with everything I got? 4. so have you decided who your_

_partner is? 5. so have you dyed Hyoma's Hair rainbow colored yet? sincerly the_

_one and only Shadowroselily p.s I hate to break it to you but Sora is my_

_partner already and yes Hyoma did Lie I just want to punch his face but I wont_

_Tsubasa say's that violence dosen't solve anything and it does for me but if I_

_punch Hyoma Tsubasa will take away all of my games he says I need to stop_

_being violent so Yeah what should I do about that?_

**Hey.**

**The only people who annoy me right now are Tsubasa and Hyoma. You can ask me as many questions you want.**

**1. The police and WBBA was enough to find her…in Koma Village…**

**2. I hurt Leone…I didn't care what he felt and that almost crushed him. He cried, but I didn't hear anything. I didn't care. I was crazy enough to think that beys don't have feelings.**

**3. If I give everything I've got, I'm afraid I'll break your bey. Are you sure you want me to do "my best"?**

**4. Yeah, I've decided. I've decided to have Nile as my partner. You and your partner better do you absolute best.**

**5. Better. When I found out that Hyoma had taken Hikaru from me, I dyed his hair rainbow colored, took a picture of him and shaved his hair off…So he doesn't have any hair at all right now…Heheheh.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. I'm not afraid of Sora. He's only the 8th best blader in Japan. Nothing special.**

**Tsubasa said so obviously because he'd lose. Especially if he fought a girl since he doesn't hit girls.**

**Do what I did to Hyoma. Shave his beloved hair off.**

* * *

_Oh yeah? Good luck with searching for 'your queen'. Y'know, there are many_

_ways to impress girls, and I'm telling you this because I doubt you'll defeat_

_Ryuga, let alone Ginga. Hehe. AND WHO THE HECK KIDNAPPED HIKARU?!_

_Hey Kakeru, have you tried the 'puppy dog eyes' on your bro, yet? Maybe it'll_

_work- giving you back your DS._

_Ciao._

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**Thanks. She's fine….Luckily for Hyoma…He kidnapped Hikaru. He should thank his lucky star that she's fine. But because of his lie and the fact that he kidnapped my Hikaru, I shaved his hair off.**

…

**He looks ugly in a wig, but it's better than not have any hair at all.**

**I've decided to sing for her…live…That'll prove that I'm much better than Hyoma and Tsubasa and that I have more guts than them. I'm not afraid of telling everyone that I lo…love…**

…

…**being better than Tsubasa and Hyoma. I love being better than them.**

**Kakeru has used his puppyface tons of times, but it only works in the middle of the night, when I'm half asleep. He begs to sleep next to make because it makes him feel "safe".**

**But when it comes to his games, it doesn't work. Not even a bit.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kyoya,_

_Yes, let's leave being predictable to Gingka. And, with me, I just don't like it if they put on an overwhelming amount of sauce on. I actually really like the sauce._

_Yes, Tetsuya's to much. That guys just plain creepy. To me, he's even worse than Jack and Johannes._

_Cool. :D And I think it would be very hard for L-Drago to posses you. I mean, you are the king of beasts after all. ._

_That's cool. :D I actually meant to put dessert. Oops. .' Still cool, though._

_Now, it's time for questions._

_1. What's your favorite dessert? (You saw this one coming, didn't you?)_

_2. What's your favorite movie?_

_3. Other than lions, what's your favorite animal?_

_And that's all I can think of at the moment. Bye. :)_

_ild12_

**Hey.**

**The sauce…is great. I don't mind having much sauce.**

**Mhm. Jack and Johannes may be kinda "crazy" too, but at least they have guts to battle like bladers instead of trying to make the opponent feel bad.**

**Heh. Of course. Not even L-Drago can tame me. I'm as wild as I can get. I'm the king!**

**1. Right now it's brownies…They taste good…**

**2. It's "Die Hard". All of them. Bruce Willis is awesome in those movies. And the movies have a lot of action in them. I like action.**

**3. Tigers. Especially white tigers. All cat animals are great…**

…**Except those hairless cats. I don't like such cats…**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,_

_Yeah. Talking about food makes me hungry too. :D_

_And, if you count all the legendaries I've gotten from all my games, I have a pretty good amount. :) And sure. I've only got 4 Sinnoh legendaries though. And none of them are in my Sinnoh games. Three are in Black, and the other one is in White 2, so... Sorry about that. And Mars was pretty annoying. Especially her Purugly. I personally find Cyrus more annoying, though. Especially in Platinum._

_Yeah, Darkrai would be good. Or maybe Entei since it looks kind of like a lion._

_XD Who doesn't love pizza? :D And I agree with you on that. I also don't like ones with mushrooms._

_I hate spiders. And the only insects I'm okay with are butterflies. And scorpions freak me out. We've actually had one in our house before. It really freaked me out. 0_0_

_XD I had a feeling you would say that since Chimera is your Bey. But it's kind of like asking Gingka if Pegasus is his favorite mythical animal. XD My personal favorite mythical animal are dragons. :D_

_Anyway, time for questions! :D_

_1. What's your favorite video game? (You can make a top three if you have too)_

_2. What's your favorite video game series? (you can also make a top three for this one)_

_3. What's your favorite video game system?_

_4. What's the most annoying video game?_

_And that's it. Wow, all of mine involve video games. 0_0 Anyway, bye for now! :D_

_ild12_

**Hiiiii!**

**Awww D: It's okay. I'll try to beat her on my own… ^^', Too bad none of my pokémons can use an effective move x_x**

**Butterflies are kinda nice. Not my style, but they're much better than spiders ;D**

**You have?! O_O Cool! :D It…wasn't poisoned…was it? o.O**

**1. Nuuuh! I can't choose! D: I love all kinds of games but chess, fishing and boring stuff like that.**

**2. Sonic…and Pokémon…! :D**

**3. It's DS and PS3! ;D Wii is also awesome, but not as good as DS and PS3 ;)**

**4. 2 games. The first was a racing game with characters from Cartoon Network. Then there's Ape Escape 2. The fighting monkeys and agent monkeys are so hard to catch x(**

**That's okay! Video games are awesome! ;D**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: Nuuuh! You won with one letter! D:**

**Kyouya: Heh.**

**Kakeru: I'm defeated x_x …But that doesn't matter since I know who kidnapped Hikaru now! :D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs***

_Kyouya notices he has a mail on fb. He answers the mail._

**Kyouya: Kakeru, why-**

_He notices Kakeru isn't there._

**Kyouya: Kakeru?**

_Kyouya hears a scream from outside. He walks over to the window. He sees Kakeru running after Hyoma._

**Kakeru: I'll get you for kidnapping my big bro's girl! Feel my RAAAAGE! Ò_ó**

**Kyouya: …Hm…I guess Kakeru and I **_**do**_** have something in common besides our looks.**

_Kyouya put his hands in his pockets._

**Kyouya: The tournament starts soon…I must prepare myself. Then I'll search for the person who has sent those pictures to Hikaru.**

_Kyouya starts to walk towards the door._

**Kyouya: "Hm hm…**_**You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful…**_**"**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone.**


	19. Part 18

_Kakeru is watching a video on his laptop. It's when Kyouya sang "What makes you beautiful" on the tournament._

TV: "_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

_If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately._

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

_Oh oh._

_That's what makes you beautiful"_

**Kyouya: *Walks into the room* When are you gonna stop watching that? Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Until it's not cute anymore :D … :) Which is never! xP**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* … -_-**

**Kakeru: You were awesome, big bro! ^_^ One Direction weren't so bad either ;D But you rocked! ^^,**

**Kyouya: Yeah yeah -_-**

_A few seconds passes._

**Kyouya: What…did Hikaru think?**

**Kakeru: You never asked her what she thought? O_o**

**Kyouya: No…**

**Kakeru: ... O_o …Aha…Now I get it ^^, You were too scared to ask her that you fled ;P**

**Kyouya: No! ò_ó I'm the king of beasts! I don't flee from anything ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: *Rolls eyes* If you say so, big bro. Hikaru-chan smiled :D**

**Kyouya: She did?**

**Kakeru: Yeah! ;D She said that no one had called her beautiful before ^w^ Then she said it was great that I got One Direction to sing at the tournament ;D Now WBBA is more popular than ever! ^-^**

**Kyouya: Mhm…**

**Kakeru: What's the matter, big bro? Hikaru-chan liked the song! :D Oh and btw, your song has been downloaded 7 000 000 times :)**

**Kyouya: You're lying -_-**

**Kakeru: Nuh uh! D: Look for yourself!**

_Kakeru shows the site on his laptop._ (Me: Yeah, Kyouya forgot to take it from him)

**Kakeru: See, big bro? :D You're famous! ^_^**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: And now when 7 000 000 people have downloaded your version of One Direction's song, let's celebrate! :D …With answering letters x)**

**Kyouya: Kakeru, you have a retest on Thursday. Can't it wait? -_-**

**Kakeru: … O^O …Nope ;P**

**Kyouya: Will you keep studying if we answer the letters?**

**Kakeru: Promise! ;D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Fine…I'm just gonna get my laptop.**

**Kakeru: You don't need to! :D I've got them on my laptop ^^,**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: …What? o_O**

**Kyouya: Stop hacking -_-**

**Kakeru: Big bro, both you and I know that it's never gonna happen ;D Let's get started!**

* * *

_:AbyssalxEclipse13-_

_Shmello! Been a while, hasn't it? Glad you found Hikaru! Anyhoo, on with the_

_questions!_

_(For Kakeru) Sorry about your DS. I know how that feels. Sucks, doesn't it?_

_Don't worry. You'll get it- through something called Blackmail! I have an idea_

_on how to get Hyoma. Either super-glue a pink moustache, beard and uni-brow or Photoshop pictures with his head on it._

**Hiiii! :D**

**Yeah! Thanks to WBBA, Hikaru-chan is finally "home" again ^_^ It was really hard to find her… o.O I bet that she's really good in Hide and Seek ;P**

**It feels really bad… x_x But soon, I'm gonna pass the retest and get my games back! :D**

**I think I got Hyoma when I "helped" him to get a new job! ;D His job is to be the entertainment on birthday parties! ^-^ Today, it was a 8 year old girl's birthday party so Hyoma had to dress up as a mermaid ^w^ … ^_^ All of the kids thought he was a girl xD**

**Pretty funny, huh?**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_(For Kyoya) Nice choice on the song. Maybe you'll have fans afterwards! Being_

_on live television must get you worried just a tad bit, right? Well, good_

_luck! I know she'll love it. And you! Bu-bye! AE13 FTo_

**Hey.**

**Really? Meh. I guess those One Direction are very popular…Meh. I had thousands of fans before I sang, so it didn't matter. I've got **_**more**_** fans though. Do all girls love singing guys?**

**I wasn't worried a bit. I knew the lyrics, I could "feel the beat" and nothing can make me worried. A king never gets worried.**

**Well, according to Kakeru, she liked it. But I don't know if he's telling the truth or if he's only trying to cheer me up.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_KAKERUUUU! I hope I'm the first reviewer in this chapter x) No, he never thanked me for saving his life, neither do I when he saves me sometimes '_

_1. He does? O_o Well, maybe he only resembles Masamune because of his annoyance to people, I was wrong, he actually messes up with my English teacher, one day, we were doing Grammar while he was dancing xD_

_2. Games make everyone happy, except maybe, teachers and nerds? Well, I want to be the best person in Adventure and Fighting and First-Person Shooter games, in Adventure games, I kill many people no matter what, but I have to hide from the police... o.o_

_3. Yeah, my bro said he will ride a helicopter someday, he mentioned something about the pain in the training, he said that they put a very huge, cold/ice mud in a hole, they tell him and his friends to enter it and get out of it, and he said that the mud was very, very cold, and I liked this xD_

_4. You do? I thought she likes KeithxAlice, (I saw her polls on fanpop xD...) how could you forget Zenet's name? D: She's my favorite above all the gundalians, because she's funny, the part where she says: 'Mashushii? Mashushu?' xD and cute in her gundalian form, yeah, the motorcycle, I wish I have one like Mira, it's awesome! x3 I don't mind if Mira likes Dan, but on one condition: Runo, Fabia and Julie must NOT like Dan, Dan and Drago are sooo Gary-Stu -_- (Gary-Stu: Perfect male person without making any mistakes) and wish Dan and Alice didn't have a moment together like in New Vestroia where he hugs her x_x I'm so depressed, there are many ShunxFabia fans on fanfic, but they doesn't do a story about them ;_; I'm glad I signed up on fanfic to make a story about them ;_; it hurts me a lot when people like or even LOVE this couple, but it they don't make a story about them, or even have a writer's block ;_; I hate this stupid: 'Writer's Block' -_-'_

_P.S.1: You and Kyo-chan? O_o Hehe, right, but not only you and Kyouyo, what made me want to stalk her is because her love for ShunxFabia, when I saw her 'Bakugan Talkshow' where she made them kissing in a closet XD It was very funny, and I loved it, I wanted to know if she likes them, so stalked her all over her accounts, and I saw her polls on fanpop and comments like: 'I like ShunxFabia' on the 'which stories would you like to read the most?' and 'FabiaxShun is one of my favorite anime couples. They make a great match' on 'FabiaxShun or AlicexShun?' and 'Hai! :3' on 'is fabia perfect girl for shun?' _

_ARE YOU KIDDING?! I'LL NEVER WANT TO THANK HER IN FRONT OF HER! I'm just, too shy... ._. I don't want to do it again like when I told her on Tumblr anonymous something after she finished the Yu-Gi-Oh Series, you know, right above the 'Yu-Gi-Oh Extra' and she says: "Yeah. Jaden sure is awesome, isn't he? ;D I duel Jaden everytime I see him ;P But mostly, I duel Zane and Chazz since I can't find Jaden xD" and before I forgot, she posted the "Beyblade: Character you'd date" twice on Tumblr, just to remind ;D_

_P.S.2: Yes! Samurai Pegasus is a great name! I hope Gingka doesn't change it, did you noticed that he removed his bandage on his nose and upgraded his hair? That's how Gingka became a hottie x3_

_P.S.3: LOL! Batman XD But I don't think Alex is a looking-copycat of Batman, I think it's, Altair (No not Lync's Bakugan) and Ezio from Assasin's Creed ;D and the video on Tumblr of a kitty where she says: "I'm so tired… I can't believe we have 12 hours of school today D: I feel like fainting right now… x_x" that kitty's eyes are soooooooooo cute! X3 -Ryu_

**Hiii, Ryu!**

**No, you're not the first… ._. But you're second! That's not bad either ;D**

**1. Lol. Okay. "Dancing" is very far away from Masamune xP But his attitude is kinda similar ;) I don't think he's annoying though… :| He's kinda cool ^_^ …when he's calm x) Hey, maybe your classmate can be in a dancing show on tv! :D**

**2. Nah. It depends on what kind of nerds it is x) I think even teachers like video games :D Maybe not fighting games, but sports games are kinda popular ;D And some strategy games too ^^, It's mostly boring strategy games, but still. It's games xD**

**3. Oooo! A helicopter! OwO I've never been in a helicopter before Owo Wish him good luck from me! :D And that he has to train hard! A bit cold mud won't kill him. You know what they say: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger ;) …I swear that I didn't get it from Katy Perry's song xD**

**4. Yeah, she does ;D I prefer Alice with Klaus though ;) …To bad he moved from Earth o.O …But maybe he moved back after Mechtanium Surge xD Sooooorry! I didn't mean to forget her name! TT^TT …But she sure is funny. Especially when Fabia throws her ^_^ And I like her hat xD**

**Gary-Sue…? O.o Does that include when Drago lost the control of his powers? o.o**

**Maybe the ShunxFabia fans on fanfiction just don't have any ideas of a story between them o.o …Or they're just lazy xD Like Yudesei! ;D **(Me: Hey! ò_ó)

**Byyyye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. Only ShunxFabia? Not me? OAO … TT^TT Oh well. I can't feel sad now. I'm gonna stay happy for the retest! :D … :) I'm looking forward of playing games again x3**

**Wow! You've studied the answers and the poll's questions! :D …I wish could study math like that xD But stalking a person is funny while math isn't xP**

**Lol. Calm down! x'D You don't have to say anything to her if you don't want to ;P Nah. I think she'd be fine with it x) If she complains, you can blame everything on me ;D**

**Wait. She can't find Jaden? o_O ...Nevermind ^^',**

**I can't believe she has posted the same point 2 times o.O ...Hey! There's only 1 of point 3 o.o …Liar! x'D Hahaha! You tricked me! xD And it's not even April yet x) Good job! ^_^**

**P.S. 2. I don't know about "hottie", but he looks a lot cooler now than he did before! But not as cool as big bro though. No one is cooler than big bro xP**

**P.S. 3. Aha…! Got it! xD YEAH! Cats are cute! ;D That cat reminds me of…myself on the math lessons xD**

* * *

_Ohhh... Kyoya that's soooo adorable! That's so sweet and if you do do that_

_then your image of king of beasts will go away!_

_Kekru! Think like a ninja! _

_PS: when I said ven will like her dad more i ment to say that she'll lean more_

_on her dad then her mom!_

**Heeeey! ;D**

**I know! It was totally not like him xD I'm kinda surprised that his reputation as "The king of beasts" didn't blow o.O But I'm also very happy 'cause of that! :D If his reputation would blow, big bro would be sad and I don't want big bro to be sad :3 Besides, he's much funnier when he's grumpy x3**

**I'm gonna keep thinking like a ninja! Believe it!**

**Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. So…you mean that Ven follows in big bro's foosteps? :D Lol. I should've understood that xP**

* * *

_Kyoya: your really dumber then masamonay! You could have went to Koma village_

_first_

_Ok kyoya you might wanna think about these befor you go and sing!_

_1 what if she rejects you?_

_2 what will the other guys think of you?_

_3 I totally found out who made thoes pic's_

_4 take a shower and get cleans up befor you humileat your self. You have to at_

_lest look pretty!_

_Good luck love lover!_

**Hey.**

**I'm not dumber than Masamune ò_ó I suspected that Hyoma had taken her to Koma Village, but since Kakeru thought Hyoma was "innocent", I couldn't get near Hyoma since Kakeru was always in the way ò_Ó But as usual, I was right. Masamune would probably believe that Hikaru had been abducted by aliens or something… -.-**

**You think I haven't thought about it? It took me a long time to decide that I'd sing for her. I wasn't gonna sing first, but then I realized that if I wouldn't sing, I would be a coward, I changed my mind.**

**1. She didn't reject me.**

**2. They haven't said anything special. They can't say anything because I`m braver than them and they know that I'd crush them if they'd say anything.**

**3. Who made them?! Was it Tsubasa?!**

**4. First of all, I wouldn't go there without getting a shower first. Second, I looked like a rock star. Third, I didn't humiliate myself. I got standing ovations for that performance.**

…**WBBA want me to perform again…**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Heyy_

_Lol. A bald Hyoma with a wig. Wish I could see that. _

_Well, no offence to anyone but I hate One Direction... Never thought you would_

_have the guts to actually sing that song in front of millions... You don't_

_seem the type to sing lovey-dovey songs... but I guess love makes people_

_change, eh? And quit denying will ya? We all know how you feel already. :P_

_It's so cute for Kakeru to jump on Hyoma like that. Such brotherly love._

_See ya!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**You didn't see it? Kakeru was running after Hyoma around the whole city. It was even on tv.**

**I don't like One Direction either, but Hikaru seems to like them. Of course I have the guts! If that silly Ming-Ming from the original Beyblade has guts, then I have the guts too! No one has more guts than me. Not even Ryuuga.**

**Yeah, it does.**

…

**Wait. What?! No! Love hasn't changed me because I just don't feel "love".**

**It was cute for you, unexpected for me, funny for Kakeru and pain for Hyoma.**

**Heheh. I didn't know Kakeru had it in him.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_:really? and song?-_-. at least but some feeling into it like at the end say I_

_love you or flowers she made like roses! anyway if hikaru call the cops on_

_you would you_

_A. run_

_B.(this is for if you got a weapon)pull out a weapon_

_C. yelled I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

_out._

_or_

_E. just get shot or arrest._

_well I have 2 guns, 5 daggers, 6 swords, 6 hand daggers(there real!), and 6_

_knives I would pick B!..AM LIKE A NINGA!_

_love and hate_

_amy blood_

**Hey.**

**Yeah, really -_- What do you think I did? I didn't get up on that stage to sing for "fun", ya know. I..I-I…said so at the end…Then I quickly got down from the stage and out from the stadium. I didn't wanna see Hikaru's face when I told everyone in the world that I l-…Damn. I could say it in front of millions of people, but I can't say it now. What's wrong with me?**

**I choose B. I'd use my weapon, which is Leone. Leone would blow the cops away easily. But Hikaru didn't call the cops on me, so Leone's power wasn't needed.**

**A ninga? …Oh. Ninja. But ninjas don't have guns. If you didn't have the guns and could jump from a tree to another easily, you would be able to become a ninja.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Jena:Hey kyouya n kakeru!_

_Here r a few ques to kyoya_

_1. Will hikaru really lyc 1D... I mean, wont it become way toooo cheezy?_

_2. Do u watch fairy tail? (i love it!)_

_3. I m sort of a musician so i m askin-when did u start to sing?_

_4. Can u sing linkin park's new divide? Sort of matches ur personality (n is_

_waaay better than 1D)_

_5. Doesnt Tsubasa look lyc a girl!?_

**Hey.**

**1. She has clicked like on both One Direction and "What makes you beautiful", so…I think she likes them. Well, what else could I do? She thought I was some sort of pervert, but now I've proved that I'm not a pervert. Thanks to the song.**

…**So it helped me.**

**2. No, I don't. I only know that the main character's name is Natsu. That's it. The reason why I haven't watched it is because "Fairy Tail" is the same as "Fairytale". It's only written in another way just like Ninetales in Pokémon. And I'm not interested in fairytales. I prefer reality.**

…**or monsters.**

**3. I used to sing a bit when I was a kid, but not in front of anyone. Not even Kakeru or the rest of the family. I stopped singing because it didn't sound good. But when my voice became much darker, I could sing. I was 12 when my voice became darker.**

**4. Meh. No problems. Give me the lyrics and I'll sing it perfectly within 1 hour.**

**5. Yeah, sometimes. From behind, he looks like a girl. Heheh. Many guys accidently called him girl since they couldn't see it was a guy.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_To kakeru_

_1. How well does kyoya sing?_

_2. How well does he play guitar?_

_3. Do u watch fairy tail?_

_Dats it folks! Btw i loooove u guyz a loooot! Particularly Kyuoya cuz u r_

_downright HOT!_

_-Jena_

**Heeeeey!**

**1. Big bro is really awesome at singing! :D I've recorded a lot of tapes where he sings just 'cause I know big bro would never sing them in front of others. Except "What makes you beautiful"! OwO I was really surprised that big bro sang to Hikaru-chan ^_^ I know I wouldn't have the guts to do that ;P**

**2. Great! But guitar isn't the only instrument he can play ;) Guitar is just the easiest instrument for him to play since it doesn't make much sound. And now, I'm talking about normal guitar, not an electric guitar :P**

**3. No. I haven't had any time D: But I'll watch it as soon I get some time! I wanna see Natsu fight! ;D**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hi Kyoya! It's Silvia_

_I feel really sorry for not writing you a letter before, but I was ill_

_(seasonal flu. Awful) and forced to bed -.-_

_I'm not completely healed, so this letter will be shorter than the others: I_

_wanna wish you good luck for your "performance" at the WBBA._

_Just one thing: why One Direction? D:_

_There are a lot of better songs (more suitable for a declaration)!_

_Here's a list:_

_-Your biggest fan (Jonas Brothers)_

_-Wedding bells (Jonas Brothers)_

_-Stay(Nick Jonas)_

_-Before the storm (Jonas Brothers & Miley Cyrus. That's a duet, so Hikary can_

_sing too)_

_Please,listen to them! In my opinion "Your biggest fan" could be a better_

_choice. PLEASE THINK ABOUT IT!_

_I must go,now: I have to take ANOTHER antibiotic... -.-_

_Bye_

_Silvia-the-Ripper_

_P.S.: we still have that round pending (when I'll finally heal...)_

**Hey.**

**Flue? Too bad. Kakeru has been sick too.**

**Thanks. It was a really good performance since I got a standing ovation and Hikaru seemed to like it.**

**It's simple. It's because Hikaru likes that song. I don't like One Direction, but since Hikaru liked that song, I decided to sing it. It would be embarrassing if I sang a song she doesn't like.**

**I can check out those songs later. Right now, I'm hiding from the tons of fangirls who have been stalking me ever since my performance.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Kakeru says "Get well soon"**

* * *

_To Kyoya,_

_I have some questions for you. be specific with your answers._

_1. Do you like waffles?_

_2. Do you like pancakes?_

_3. Do you like french toast?_

_4. I invited my friend to my birthday, and he told me he'd be too busy 'giving_

_head'. What does that mean?_

_5. Can I glomp you? *puppy eyes*_

_6. Are you a mermaid/merman?_

_7. *holds up a very angry cat* IT'S SO FLUFFY! *shakes the cat wildly*_

_8. OW OW OW! BAD KITTY! AGH! *we're sorry, but we are experiencing. Some_

_technical difficulties. Please hang up, and try again.*_

**Hey.**

**1. Yeah, I like waffles. Especially with vanilla ice cream on them.**

**2. It depends on what kinds of pancakes. If it's thin pancakes, I'll eat. But if it's thick pancakes, I won't.**

**3. Meh. Not so much. Actually, I haven't eaten so many french toasts.**

**4. Sounds like he doesn't wanna go. It's possible that he didn't wanna go, but didn't wanna say no either since you're friends. So he made you confused instead.**

…

**Either that or he's just busy with something.**

**5. …Fine…, but make it quick before Benkei sees you.**

**6. What? No, why would I be a merman?**

…**Kakeru said so, didn't he?**

**7/8. You shouldn't shake an angry cat. Try giving it some fish instead.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kakeru: Aaaaaand! …We're done! ;D It's fun to write letters isn't it, big bro? ^-^**

**Kyouya: Mhm…, but you have to study now.**

**Kakeru: Do I have to? D:**

**Kyouya: You promised.**

**Kakeru: Aww… x_x**

**Kyouya: Study hard. The retest is tomorrow.**

**Kakeru: That means I'm gonna get my games back tomorrow! :D**

**Kyouya: **_**If**_** you pass -_-**

**Kakeru: Outta the way, big bro! I'm gonna study! ^_^**

_Kakeru runs out from the room._

**Kyouya: …**

_Kakeru comes back._

**Kakeru: I…heheh…forgot my books… ^^',**

_Kakeru takes his books and runs out again._

**Kyouya: …Why do I get a feeling that something bad is gonna happen? …Hmph…**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone.**


	20. Part 19

_Kyouya is sitting in the living room, watching tv. Kakeru comes in through the front door, dancing gangnam style._

**Kyouya: *Looks at Kakeru* …?**

**Kakeru: "Op op op op op OPA GANGNAM STYLE!" ;D**

**Kyouya: What the heck are you doing? Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: I'm dancing Gangnam style! :P**

**Kyouya: I can see that, but **_**why**_**? -_-'**

**Kakeru: I'm happy 'cause I did it! I passed the test! ^_^**

**Kyouya: So you got the test result today?**

**Kakeru: Yep! ;D**

**Kyouya: What did you get?**

**Kakeru: I got a D! :D**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: This should be celebrated! So I bought this! ^-^ *Holds up a big chocolate cake***

**Kyouya: You didn't do **_**that**_** good -_-'**

**Kakeru: That doesn't matter! I passed the test and now you have to give me all my games back! :D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Yeah, yeah.**

**Kakeru: And answer letters!**

**Kyouya: I never promised that ò_ó**

**Kakeru: I know ;D But it would be awesome of us to answer letters before Yudesei's birthday! ^_^**

**Kyouya: Who's?**

**Kakeru: … -.-**

_Kyouya gets an apple thrown to the head._

**Kyouya: What the…?! ò_ó**

**Kakeru: We must buy a gift :D**

**Kyouya: I refuse.**

_Kyouya gets a pear thrown into the head._

**Kyouya: Stop throwing fruits at me! Ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Not until we answer some letters ;D**

_Kyouya mutters something while he opens his laptop and logs in. He gets a grape in the head._

**Kyouya: … Ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Sorry! I couldn't resist ^-^**

**Kyouya: … ò_Ó Just get over here so we can answer those letters -_-**

**Kakeru: Haaaai! :D**

_Kakeru jumps onto the sofa._

**Kakeru: First mail!**

* * *

_Keru! I missed you! even though it was only less than a week... ._._

_1. Lol! Thanks, well, I sometimes make deals with my classmate on grammar, if I write for him, he will give me a chocolate or any food xD_

_2. Yeah, I don't like strategy games either, x_x but my other bro likes it! ;D (not the military) I always see him playing Warcraft and some other strategy games, that's why I think he likes it... but to me it's boring, because... it needs a 'Brain' to do it, and I don't have that 'Brain' but I'm good at some of it too _

_3. Lol! Well I saw on some of his pictures that his boss put a food on his friend's head! xD I totally laughed about his friend, but I was disappointed when my bro didn't got food on his head D: but I imagined him instead of his friend having food on his head... xD _

_4. Oh, I get it now, but Klause's bakugan 'Siren' (if that's her name) is sooooo beautiful! :D I love her! *Gasp* :O NO KERU-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T CRY! I CAN JUMP IN FRONT OF A MOVING TRAIN IF THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY! OAO Just don't cry... YY Yep! ;D I loved it when Zenet said after Marucho and Fabia got away: Lena: "Are you okay?" and Zenet: No, she totally Kong Fued my butt x_x" xD and to say it, I'm totally in love with Fabia's throws or... Fatalities xD (she impressed me when throwing Shun!) Oh, it's Gary-Sue, sorry, ' no, not Drago when losing his powers, what makes Drago a Gary-Sue is that because he always evolves! MORE than 30 times! And Dan, because he gets all the girls and has many roles! Haha! XD it's fine, Yudesei, you don't need to write about them, because you already did on the talkshow (kissing in a closet! XD I really liked it! X3) BYE! - Ryu_

_P.S.1: Don't cry again Keruuuu D: I love you! But I love ShunxFabia more xD Do good Keru! ;D I want you to get good grades! I just want you to have your games back! What game do you like? List 5 ones. LOL! Well, I already told her as an Anonymous about her liar friend on Tumblr ò_Ó and she said: "Thanks for caring. It means a lot _" and put Hinata's cute smiley face, I just can't get off my mind! _

_Wanna see it? Here: post/41793128183/oh-no-i-feel-so-sorry-for-you-about-being-heartbroken _

_What I said is really what I meant... nobody should ever messes up with Yudesei! ò_ó I want to kill that girl who killed Yudesei's heart! Yudesei RULEZ! If only I was with her, to kill her liar friend! ò_ó (I was soooo happy when I realized that I cheered her up :'D)_

_Ooops, sorry, maybe it was my computer who tricked me that she posted it 2 times, but LOL! I TRICKED SOMEONE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT! X'D_

_P.S.2: Yeah, I can't believe Kyouyo didn't appear in Anime Zero-G OAO I want to see him like Tsubasa, and I want to see Ryuga too :3_

_P.S.3: Math Lessons? O.o Well... this year the teacher is soooo making us many quizzes D: it really bugs me..._

**Hiiiiii!**

**You're first this time, Ryu! :D Yaay! ^_^**

**1. He does? O.o Haha! No one can resist chocolate xD**

**2. Some strategy games are pretty cool though! Yu-Gi-Oh is a strategy game x) And you need strategy to win :D …That's what I learned in my latest battle against Ryuuto. I lost 'cause I didn't have a strong strategy x_x But I'm working on it! ;D**

**3. Was it a fan-made pic? o.o Too bad! D: …Sometimes fantasy is better than reality xD As long as you don't lose the reality xD**

**4. I thought it was "Sirenoid"… o_o …Maybe I should rewatch Bakugan again xD Or just check on Bakugan wiki xP That wouldn't make me better at all! If you died, it would be my fault so people would say that "Kakeru killed Ryu" and then people would start hating me and believe that big bro is a killer too and then Hikaru-chan would leave him forever and that would make big bro really sad and if he's sad, I'm sad too and I don't like being sad D: …And 'cause I don't want anyone (who's on the good side) to die xD**

**Byeee!**

**-Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. Of course you do…I'm not a ninja guy with muscles… ._. …and awesome hair… x_x …and cool clothes TT^TT**

**But that's okay! I don't wanna be a copycat either xD**

**I forgot she had a blog x'D But I remember that post! :D That's…heheh…the last post I read before I forgot ^^', I've been busy with school. Btw, I passed the test! So I'm getting my games back today! :D Wait…wasn't it the guy who crushed her heart? O_o Or was it both…? X_x Gah! I'll never understand girls! Dx**

**Hehehe. I bet the ex-pal would be shocked if she heard that xD**

**And it's always fun to her someone cares :D I might talk about weird stuff sometimes, but Ryuuto listens everytime ;D Big bro listens too, but he often thinks it's stupid ._. But he listens! ;P**

**Lol! Yeah! You tricked me xD I really should stop being so naïve xP**

**P.S. 2 I can't believe it either!**

…

**But Tsubasa said that it's gonna be a new world tournament and I bet big bro will show up then! ;D …and Ryuuga x)**

**P.S. 3 I'm happy though :D Next year, there won't be any math ;) No math at all! Wohoo! I can't wait 'til then ;D **

* * *

_Jena:Hey guyz! Thnx fr d reply! Luv u!_

_To the king of beasts (luv ur title!)_

_1. Congrats with d success of ur concert! I might also bcum a crazy fangirl n_

_follow u! :-P :-D (kiddin)_

_2. Fairy Tail is NOTHIN lyc some fairytale... Or else i too wouldnt ever hav_

_watched it. Its pure action n humor... And it has monsters XD u ll luv it!_

_4. Google it_

_now tym frm ques_

_1. Which is ur fav weapon (out of topic, i kno. Just curious)_

_2. A vanilla ice-cream fr u! *gives an ice cream* (i wanted to cool u down a_

_bit... U r sooo Hot! *crazy fangirl moment*)_

_3. Wat other instruments can u play?_

_sis asks if u can dance... :-P_

_5. Do u read story books? (fantasy, mystery, action)_

_6. Wats ur age?_

_7. Where wud u take hikaru fr a date?_

_8. If u hate... Sorry. Loathe madoka, y do u let her touch ur bey?_

_10. Y r u so hot? :-P :-D 333_

**Hey.**

**1. Thanks I guess. Ah ha ha very funny -_-**

**2. Really? The name of the manga kinda says everything. It's like that pokémon thing Kakeru talks about. The pokémon with nine tails. I most logic name for it is "Ninetails" since it has nine tails, but it's "Nine**_**tales**_**" instead. "Fairy Tail"… "Fairytail" … "Fairytale". Plus, I'm too busy with my training to watch that.**

**3. Don't have time now. Maybe later.**

**1. My favorite weapons are Leone and my fists.**

…**But besides them it's guns.**

**2. Eh…Yeah…Whatev…Thanks.**

**3. I knew this was coming…Besides guitar and electric guitar, I can play drums and bass guitar.**

**4. I don't know if I can dance since I never dance. I hate dancing.**

**5. Reading books? Me? Heheh. Yeah, right.**

**6. I'm 16. And in Zero-G, I'm 23.**

**7. I don't know! …**

…

**Does stargazing count as a date?**

**8. I don't. Gingka says that he refuses battle me until Leone is fixed. **

**Feh. Like I would ever let that weakling touch Leone. **

**10. Don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a wild lion.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_to kakeru_

_Oooh! U r soooo cuuute3_

_1. Cupcake fr u *gives a cupcake* best of luck fr ur test!_

_2. Hope u get ur games back. _

_3. Wat quality of ur big bro inspires u d most?_

_4. How do u plan to send them on another date?(kyoya n hikaru)_

_5. How did ur bro get those scars (full detailed story pls)_

_6. Wat will u do if some day hikaru leaves ur bro n runs away with, say, ryuga_

_(or someone similarly brutal)_

_7. Does ur bro really think his frnds as just rivals? He is kind of a bff of_

_ginga in d manga ... (even if he is lame in it)_

_8. Do u lyc maggi noodles? If u do, i ll make u some next tym_

_p.s. Luv u guyz!_

_'til next tym_

_bye!:-*_

_Jena_

**Hiiiii there!**

**Thanks! ^-^**

**1. Yaaaay! Cupcake! :D Thanks!**

**2. Heheh. I will today! I've passed the math retest so now I'm gonna get my games back! ;D**

**3. His courage! Like when we were kids and big bro always protected me and he can climb mountains and roar at wolves and jump from a plane and much more! :D But he can't ask Hikaru-chan out on a date… -.-**

**4. I've already planned another date ;D It's gonna be on valentine's day! Big bro are going to a café and then to see a movie! And Hikaru-chan is picking the movie ^_^ It's all planned, but big bro doesn't know anything about it yet ;)**

**5. When we were kids! I was training with my bey in the forest. It wasn't Chimera. It was a bey I had before him. Then a wolf appeared! I was too scared to move and when the wolf came closer, big bro showed up, yelling at it to go away. Then the wolf cut big bro in the face with his paws! Big bro got mad and kicked his- …Eh…you know… ^^', And then the wolf fled. Big bro was bleeding so much that we had to hurry to the hospital. A few days later, it was my first day in school. I didn't wanna go there since I had to walk to the school and I was too afraid to go there by myself, so big bro had to come with me. Once we got there, big bro gave me Chimera! He said that my new bey would protect me and give me luck :D Big bro had to follow me home from school too x) But as soon as big bro said he was gonna travel to Japan on his own, I refused to let him go. So I started to cry and I didn't stop until big bro said that I come with him :D But then big bro fled while I was asleep OAO And a few years later, I traveled to Japan too! I met big bro and yelled at him for leaving me behind. And I insisted on living together like real brother :3 Then I said that I'd hate him forever if he didn't follow me to school and then home again xD So big bro didn't have any choice but following me to school and then home even though I wasn't afraid at all ;D But now I'm walking to and from school alone ^_^**

**And that's how big bro got his scars, how I got my Chimera and why we're living together now x'D**

**6. …! OAO Crush the guy! Ò_ó But hopefully, big bro will always be nice to Hikaru-chan, get married to her and then get kids who'll call me "Uncle" :D I bet they'd look like big bro ^w^**

**7. I think Gingka is big bro's friendly rival! :D They're friends, but they're still rivals xP Like King and Masamune ^-^**

**8. Noodles? o.o Sure! I like noodles! :D Thanks! ^_^**

**Byeee!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_Okay first I have tons of questions for you:_

_1. Do you like Nile?_

_2. Would you ever admit that you'd like Nile?_

_3. Would you be with Nile when you sleep?_

_4. Why are you sometimes concerned with Benkei?_

_5. Do you like to pick fights with Gingka?_

_6. Do you like to listen to music?_

_7. Can I hug you? O/O_

_8. Can I have a bey battle with you?_

_9. Do you want to eat ice cream with Yu?_

_10. Would you say yes if Nile asks you for a date?_

**Hey.**

**1. Yeah. He's my friend. I don't dislike my friends.**

**2. I'm admitting that he's my friend now, aren't I?**

**3. Ugh…No way. Having Kakeru sleeping next to me is enough.**

**4. Simply because I want him to become stronger so he can fight without me.**

**5. Battle him: Yeah. Arguing: No. He's the one who wanna fight with me -_-**

**6. Only if it's music I like. Otherwise, no.**

**7. …Fine…., but you better hurry before Benkei sees you.**

**8. Heh. I could use some warm up. Bring it on.**

**9. I'd rather eat ice cream with Ryuuga -.-**

**10. No! I'm not gay, ya know! Ò_ó**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_okay hey again Kyoya its Shadowroselily 1. um how do you feel about battling_

_me and Tsubasa because Sora got sick 2. shave Tsubasa's hair ? sounds great my_

_brother will be mad but I'll blame it on Hyoma 3. can you battle on friday?and_

_Im positive that I want you to give it your best My bey won't break had_

_Hikaru?! Its a good thing I gave him a black eye and a broken arm... Tsubasa's_

_pretty mad at me 5. mind helping me shave Tsubasa's head? see you_

**Hey.**

**1. So you wanna battle me with the guy who's trying to steal my girl from me and posts disgusting photos on me on the net instead of the Gingka wannabe? Heheh. I never thought my revenge on Tsubasa would come so quickly. It will be my pleasure to crush him.**

**2. You can blame everything on Hyoma. Wanna know what the good thing is? Since Hyoma often lies, it's much possible that your brother won't believe him.**

**3. I can battle any day.**

**4. Yeah, Hyoma kidnapped her. I'm not surprised Tsubasa is mad. He and Hyoma were working as a team to get Hikaru away from me. Their plan didn't go as they planned.**

**5. Usually, I don't like helping people, but this is an exception.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_OMFG. You sing? May I download you singing to Hikaru?_

_Anyways, how you doing? I recently taken my Spanish I exam. It was a little_

_hard but not so much._

_Pnuemonia sucks. Have you had it before? I caught it recently and I had to use_

_an inhaler to expand my airways to get the mucus out. I'm better now._

_Wanna read my Beyblade fanfictions? Here are the links you can use if you want_

_to read them later:_

_s/8673767/1/Beyblade-Twin-Legends_

_s/8708948/1/Of-Fangs-In-Red_

_Hope you like both!_

_SRB (Star's Roaring Blaze)_

_P.S.: I change my name often, I'm sorry. I have OCD and can't really help_

_it..._

**Hey.**

**Yeah, I can sing. Ugh…Why not. There are over 7 000 000 people who has downloaded it already so one more doesn't matter.**

**Meh. The usual. After a lot of work in both school and training with Leone, I'm resting.**

**No, I haven't.**

**You mean Metal Fight Beyblade? Meh. One of them is yaoi, so no thanks. But I'll read the other one later.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. It's fine.**

* * *

_Heeeyyyy! I'm using my bf's account! Any whooss! So how ate you kekru,? _

_Hikaru wanted me to ask you to ask Kyoya to go out with her, anyways ya ven_

_will love her dad, and YOU! XD_

**Hiiii, Lo! :D And Lo's boyfriend x3**

**I'm great! I passed the retest so now I'm getting my games back! I'm filled with happiness! ^_^**

**Why doesn't she ask him herself? O_o Oh ooh oh! I've got an idea! Can you tell Hikaru-chan to meet big bro outside the cinema? :3**

**I know it's her birthday today and it's valentine's day tomorrow, so big bro is gonna give her a birthday gift **_**AND**_** ask her to be his valentine, but pleeeease don't tell Hikaru-chan anything! That will ruin the surprise :3**

**Lol. I'm happy she'll love her uncle too xD I don't want her to hate me D: I know it's an oc, but still. I don't want anyone to hate me ^^',**

**Byeee!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_To kyoya:_

_Hey?!_

_Hikaru wants to go out with you to 6flags! What do you say? And WOW your so_

_cute when you did the song.. But I don't get it did 1 D sing with you? And_

_how's it been? _

_Love lover!_

**Hey.**

**She…she does? She said that? …Sure…Whatever….If that's what she wants.**

**Cute? Me? Grrr…Well, as long as Hikaru liked it, I don't care if people thinks I was cute.**

**Yeah, they did. They sang only in the refrain, but they were there. You wanna know what I don't get? How did Kakeru get One Direction to come there? Hm…I think I might've underestimated my younger brother.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Heeeello,Kyoya!_

_It's Silvia!_

_I'm finally healed!Too bad that there was a bit too much sugar in the syrup_

_and now I'm quite euphoric! 8D_

_MWAHAHAH!I can battle you right now!3..2...1...let it rip!WWWOOOOWWW!_

_Sorry,too much sugar:it always happens...I feel creepy_

**Hey.**

**Hm…You're having a sugar rush…That's how Kakeru is like even when he's **_**not**_** having a sugar rush. **

**Calm down a bit. Otherwise you'll only feel sick later.**

**Maybe we should wait with the battle until your sugar rush is gone.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_FOR KAKERU:_

_You were really kind in the last you so much __

_However...would you like doing Ninja-things with me? XD_

_T-that's the sugar talking...not me... O_O_

**Hiiiii! :D**

**That's good! I like being the nice bro ^-^ …Not that big bro isn't nice… ^^', He's just…a bit cold and selfish sometimes ^_^'**

**Yeah! If you can jump from one building to another, you're already one step ahead xD But I'm getting pretty good at throwing shurikens! :D**

**Bye bye!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_:hey! amy here!_

_so kittydude my BFFs been asking about your family. so whats up? wheres the_

_mother and father?_

_anyway random thingy!or...whatever!_

_have kakeru hit anything on his little motorcycle? has he almost hit you or_

_anybody?_

_NOW I AM NINJA!*jumps out a window and hits a car*OW! uh..AM OKAY! I just need_

_a little more training.._

_love and hate_

_amy blood_

**Hey.**

**They're in Africa. But our dad likes to travel, so he might come and visit us soon.**

**A few times, yeah. He has hit a park bench so he fell into the lake. He crashed in one of WBBA's glass-door. And a person…He almost hit Kenta, but luckily for Kenta, Kakeru was able to change the steering so he hit a trashcan instead. But he has never been close to hit me with his motorcycle.**

**Meh. You should work on your "ninja" skills.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_I'm speechless with shock... Ya know. One Direction... I shudder at their_

_name... _

_Hahahaha. Good luck with that test! Kakeru is da best! Better than the rest!_

_I'm being random today..._

_And since you sang One Direction, I'll sing LINKIN PARK!_

_" Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well._

_Sometimes I, just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF!"_

_A very angry love song, ya know? lol. I dunno why I sang it... My friend_

_ditched me... for A GUY..._

_See ya!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**I sang their song only because Hikaru likes it…**

**Kakeru passed the retest. I'm somewhat surprised since I didn't think he'd make it.**

**You can be as much "random" as you want. I'm used to Kakeru, so this doesn't bug me a bit.**

**Okay. Kakeru is the one who's good at talking to people, but I say that if your friend hurt you, talk to her. If she doesn't listen, ditch her.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kakeru: Waah..uuh… TT^TT**

_Kakeru is sobbing._

**Kyouya: What's wrong with you?**

**Kakeru: I-I just realized i-it's…it's valentine's day tomorrow! T_T**

**Kyouya: So? -_-**

**Kakeru: I don't have a valentine… T^T**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Stop being so childish, Kakeru. I don't have one either.**

**Kakeru: Yeah, you do! I asked Hikaru-chan to be your valentine for you! T^T She said yes ;D But now I'm gonna be alone D:**

**Kyouya: *Thinking: Calm down, Kyouya…Don't crush him for asking Hikaru out now…Take it easy* Eh…Aren't we gonna buy a birthday gift for Yudesei?**

**Kakeru: … o_o *Jumps up from the sofa* You're right! *Runs to the front door* Let's go and buy the gifts! :D**

**Kyouya: Oh no. I'm buying only **_**one**_** gift for her ò_ó**

**Kakeru: The other one if not for her. It's for Hikaru-chan! ^-^**

**Kyouya: Kakeru, I can buy her a gift tomorrow when I'm apparently gonna meet her -_-**

**Kakeru: Hikaru-chan's birthday is **_**today**_** ^_^**

**Kyouya: … o_o**

_Kyouya quickly turns the tv off and then runs towards the door._

**Kyouya: Hurry up!**

_Kyouya ran out through the door._

**Kakeru: Wait for me, big bro! You're running away from me again! D:**

* * *

**Byeee! See you next time, everyone! ^-^**


	21. Part 20

_Kyouya is sitting in the living room, watching tv._

**Kyouya: *Growls* There's nothing good to watch… -_-**

_He switched channel. Click._

Tv: "_Welcome back to so you think you can dance_"

**Kyouya: No.**

_Click._

Tv: "_EUPHOOORIA~ _"

**Kyouya: Hell no! Ò_Ó**

_Click._

Tv: "I did it! I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! NINJA!"

**Kyouya: … -_-**

_Click._

Tv: "Gooo Pegasus!"

**Kyouya: Too annoying.**

_Click._

_Tv: "And Chicago scores! The audience is getting wild!"_

**Kyouya: Don't care.**

_Click._

Tv: "_Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase~ "_

**Kyouya: … -_- Meh. It's **_**at least**_** a movie about lions.**

_Kakeru runs in, cheering of joy. He runs to the couch and starts jumping up and down on it._ (Me: Kyouya is sitting in the armchair)

**Kyouya: Stop jumping. You'll break it.**

_Kakeru jumped down from the couch._

**Kakeru: Sorry, big bro! I'm just so happy! ^w^**

**Kyouya: Why? -_-**

**Kakeru: Because your date with Hikaru-chan went great! I'm so proud of you, big bro! ^_^**

**Kyouya: Yeah, yeah.**

**Kakeru: When is your next date!? OwO**

**Kyouya: I don't know.**

**Kakeru: D: … TT^TT**

**Kyouya: What? -_-**

**Kakeru: … :(**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* …Tomorrow… -_-**

**Kakeru: :D Yaaaay! ^-^ Does that mean you and Hikaru-chan are a couple now!? Ne, big bro!? OwO**

**Kyouya: No. We have to get to know each other better first -_-**

**Kakeru: You didn't dare to ask her out, did you? -.-**

**Kyouya: I almost did -_-**

**Kakeru: That's not good enough -.- That means I have to help! :D**

**Kyouya: No! Ò_ó How about this: We answer some letters and you'll let me do it myself. Deal? -_-**

**Kakeru: Deal ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Picks up laptop and logs in***

* * *

_Jena:Hey Kyoya! Thnx fr d reply!_

_1. Yup. Stargazing is an awesome idea fr a date. Go for it!_

_2. Tell me about ur valentine's day._

_3. Pick one- leone or kakeru?_

_4. Wat wil u do if hikaru dumps u? (i m being sooo optimintic these dayz -_-_

_5. Which is the worst/best prank kakeru had ever played?_

_6. Random- do u listen to evanescence?_

**Hey.**

**1. I did that and she liked it…Much enough to go out on a second date with me…**

**2. Grrr…Hikaru and I drank hot chocolate at a café…Kakeru was stalking us…Then Hikaru came home to me and Kakeru. Just hanging out. At night, when Hikaru had to leave, I followed her home. On the way to her home, I asked her if she wanted to look at the stars with me…She said yes…So we went to the park and looked at the stars for a while…I gave her a compliment…Then we agreed to have a second date. She didn't have time until tomorrow so…Yeah…**

**3. Leone.**

…

…**Oops…I made Kakeru start to cry...So I pick Kakeru…It would be too quiet if he wasn't here.**

**4. There's not much to do. I'd move from this city and never come back.**

**5. Hehe. One of the best pranks Kakeru has made was when Gan Gan Galaxy was at a press conference. Kakeru had put glue on Tsubasa's chair, so when Tsubasa sat down, he was stuck. Later, when he tried to get the chair off, his pants ripped up and millions of people could see Tsubasa's underwear. Hehe. That's what he gets for trying to steal Hikaru.**

…**I guess I owe Kakeru a favor for that.**

**6. Not what I can remember, but I've probably listened to one of their songs.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_To Kakeru_

_hey! Noodles fr u! *gives noodles* have fun!_

_1. Congrats! U got a D... Even though i agree wid kyouya. U cud ve done_

_better._

_2. Teach me some ninja tricks of urs_

_3. Hmmm... Trouble gettin a valentine? Here, just fr u-_

_Will u be my valentine kakeru?_

_4. U r sooooo cute!_

_Bye!_

**Heeeeeeey! :D**

**Thanks for the noodles! ;D**

**1. Thanks ^_^ Kinda… x_x Math is hard D:**

**2. Hm…Which one….Eh….I can teach you Rasengan! :D In that case, you can get through a door if you ever get locked in somewhere ^-^**

**(Kyouya: You can't use Rasengan -_- / Kakeru: Can too!)**

**3. R-really? I don't know…I'm not so good with girls… x_x**

**4. I know ;D I mean thanks ;P**

**Byeeee!**

**-Kakeru**

* * *

_Hello, Lion King (?)_

_Wow, that sugar rush was awful, but it's gone now._

_No more syrups! Never! o_o_

_However, if you don't mind, we can finally start our battle. I've waited for_

_too long, MWAHAHAHAH!_

_3...2...1...let it rip!_

_Tell Kakeru that I can actually throw shurikens and sometimes I hit the_

_target! XP_

_Get ready, because I'm not going to loose too soon!_

_Silvia-the-Ripper_

**Hey.**

**You know what they say: You'll never make the same mistake….Probably.**

**You know we're talking through a computer, right? -_o I'll be waiting for you at the bey-staduim after I've answered all letters. Don't be late.**

**Keep practicing on your "ninja skills".**

**See ya soon**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_KAKERU! I MISSED YOUUUU! I would have been the first reviewer if I wasn't playing 'The Sims 3' for 6 hours-_-'''' Owwww, my back hurts DX_

_1. Yep! x3 Oh, and I wish you a Happy Valentine with Kyouya and, Yudesei xD OH OH! I KNOW THE PERFECT GIFT FOR YUDESEI'S BIRTHDAY! I'll bring her love interest and keep the bitch who killed Yudesei's heart! ÒwÓ But, I'm soooo far away from America D: Kakeru, why don't YOU bring that guy to Yudesei as a birthday gift for her? Pleaaaaaasse? OO_

_2. Aaaah, now I get it why I lost more than 10 times when I was a kid in Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I didn't have the enough strategy to win x_x thanks for the information Keru-chan ;D You rock! X3_

_3. *Sigh* Yeah, I wanted him to go to the jail just once! DX I want him to meet rats and spiders, maybe friends with them? xD Man, I'm so evil with my bro just like Ryuga XD_

_4. Oh, o.o uh, if I won't die, does that means people wouldn't think you're a killer? OO Hikaru wouldn't think Kyo is a killer too? Wait, are you saying I'm a good person? o/o Well, thanks, bye - HAPPY VALENTINE WITH KYOUYA AND YUDESEI (Make sure Yudesei is happy the most! OR ELSE, MWAHAHA)_

_P.S.1 LOL sorry for tricking you without noticing it , wait a minute. YOU, ARE, saying that I care for Yudesei and cheer her up? O/O Well of course I do! Ò/ó She saved my heart on Fanfiction and I want to return her favor! Ò_Ó Sorry for yelling, xD I was just mad when Yudesei is, sad D:_

_P.S.2 New tournament? Well, if the directors ONLY have enough 'heart' to show the other best characters in Zero-G, damn, you should have appeared in the Anime Kakeru, stupid director!_

_P.S.3 Lucky you I guess x-x LOL my two male-friend talked to the Arabic teacher about my friend's boyfriend while she was busy with her other friends, and when she saw it, she hit her head on the wall and blushed sooooooooooo pink, no, it was sooooo red! xD You should have saw the scene Keru, it was awesome! XD My friend's secret is revealed infront of the whole class! Even the teacher was happy! XD_

**Hiiii Ryuuu! :D**

**Haha! Yudesei plays that game too ;D Better luck next time, Ryu. Lol xD**

**1. Thanks! My Valentine's day was awesome ;D …Big bro's and Hikaru-chan's date was perfect… =w= Or…almost perfect…He didn't kiss her -.- But they're going on a second date and that's awesome! :D Which guy? O_o Oh. The one who broke her heart o_o Nah. I did something else xP**

**On Valentine's day, I put her up for a blind date :D … :) But Yudesei refused even though it took me hours to find that guy so I had to steal her PSP x) I bet 10 dollars you can't guess who the guy is ;D I can give you a hint :P …It wasn't Ryuuto xD And on her birthday, I embarrassed the guy who broke her heart by "accidently" slipping so he got my Coca Cola on him and it looked like he had a little "accident" ;P ...And gave Yudesei a cupcake she likes :)**

**2. Losing happens to everyone, Ryu :P Remember that is doesn't matter what cards you have. It's how you use them x)**

**3. Ryuuga? Is Ryuuga mean to Ryuuto? OoO …Gotta fix that x_x And I think I've got the perfect prank ;D Ryuuga won't get away. Hehehe xP**

**4. Yep ;D If you die, it would be my fault and that would make me a killer. But if you don't die, I haven't done anything x) Sure, Ryu! You're a good dragon :D (Yudesei: Ryū/Ryuu = Dragon)**

**Byeee! ^-^**

**P.S. 1. Haha! It's okay. No one got hurt, right? xD Well it seemed like you did x_x' Or did I misunderstand anything? xP**

**(Kyouya: Like usual -_- / Kakeru: ò_ó)**

**Saved your heart…? She did? O_o**

**(Kyouya: *Raises an eyebrow* She did? -_o / Me: I did? o_o)**

**Lol. When did that happen? xD**

**It's okay, Ryu. It's good to let your anger out ^_^ …As long as you don't hurt or insult anyone ^_^'**

**2. I know D: I wanted to appear x( Heh. Either they didn't like me, want me in the anime or they just forgot me ._. …Or I'm too cool to be in the anime ;D**

**3. Ahahaha! I wish I were there xD It reminds me when I told Gingka, Masamune and some other people that big bro has a crush on Hikaru-chan :P Big bro's face was completely red! Lol xD**

* * *

_Lol! Ok! She said sure, she was afraid to ask Kyoya! Any ways! So you finally_

_passed Sony feel bad kekeru I made an F in math! But I made my bf do all my_

_HW! Lol he got me A! And I'm so happy now! I love you kekru! And happy_

_valintine! Would you be mine?_

**She did? :D Yay! But she doesn't need to be afraid of big bro xP He won't bite her ;P I think… o_O**

**Haha! But if your bf does all the work, how will **_**you**_** learn? xD …Btw, can I borrow your bf? x) I kinda need help with percent ^-^'**

**Really? Me? O_o Isn't your bf your valentine? X_x … x.x Haha! It obvious it's monday today xP I can't think clearly :P**

**Bye!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

To kyoya!

Hey! Ya she said yes to the date! And what r u planning on getting her? And

what r u goona do? What r u gonna ware? You better look cute! Take a shower!

Ware nice cloths and brush your teeth! Good luck!

Love lover! _

**Hey.**

**Y-yeah…We're going on a date tomorrow…Getting her? As a gift? Hm…Maybe a necklace. I don't know. Gotta think 'bout it.**

**Hikaru decides where we'll go since I decided last time. My normal style. What else? It's better if we're just ourselves.**

**Geez. I know. Like I don't take a shower and brush my teeth every day -_-**

**Thanks. See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_hey again Kyoya! thanks for helping shave off Tsubasa's hair! 1. Kyoya I won_

_did you go easy on me?! 2. here's a shocker Tsubasa is my brother surprised ?_

_3. how do I tell Hyoma to quit asking me out ? Because I tried everything even_

_slapping him and even pushing him off a mountain! 's really mad he wont talk_

_to me cause of Hyoma... did he say anything about it? whats your favorite_

_song? 5. do you like Pokemon? 6. would you like a rematch? 7. My birthday is_

_on Valentine's day Tsubasa sent invites did you get one? if not I'll give you_

_one 8. how do I stop Tsubasa from inviting Hyoma? from one of the girls who's_

_Hiding from Hyoma Shadowroselily_

**Hey.**

**Hehe. No problem.**

**1. Yeah, why? Kakeru has forbidden me to crush girls' beys -_-**

**2. I thought Tsubasa was an only child -_o Meh. Whatever.**

**3. Hit him in the face -_-**

**(Kakeru: Big bro!)**

**I don't know. You should ask Kakeru instead of me. He's better at dealing with these kind of problems than I am.**

**4. I don't have one. I listen to anything that's worth listening to…Maybe Linkin' Park's songs…**

**5. I used to watch it. Now I watch it only when Kakeru steals the tv-remote and switches channel to see Pokémon. It's not **_**that**_** bad, but it's not good either since there are about 15 seasons and that Satoshi guy is still as strong as he was in the first seasons.**

**6. Sure, why not. But not tomorrow. I'm busy.**

**7. Yeah, we got one. Or more correctly: Kakeru got one since Tsubasa and I aren't the best pals -_-**

**8. Easy. Tell Tsubasa it was Hyoma who shove his hair.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Hmmmm. Good advice... She did kinda hurt me, so to hurt her, I give her the_

_silent treatment. I mean, well, I don't mind her going out, but making fun of_

_me? Seriously, I feel like stuffing her in a washing machine... And spin-dry_

_her. Probably why I don't have many friends. I'm too weird ._

_Heheh. Putting that aside, Happy Valentine's Day! Although I don't celebrate_

_it (Not allowed in my religion...) I just like to say it..._

_I'm recovering from chicken pox... You had it before? Can't believe I've_

_missed my band rehearsal AND A LOT of lessons. And when next Monday comes,_

_I'll be back, And Voila! It's the Common Test period! At least I got chicken_

_pox BEFORE the Common Test period... I hate life._

_Wish Yudesei Happy Birthday for me! Or maybe, I can do it myself. HAPPY_

_BEEEDAYYYY, YUDESEI!_

_Mine's coming on the 26th... Yet, I don't celebrate my birthday much. _

_But a nice gift for Hikaru! Girls usually like sparkly stuff! Usually._

_Bye!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**Sometimes it's good to be different from everyone else. Just look at Gingka.**

…**Kakeru says "It's okay. You're only expressing your feelings differently from the others, which they're probably not used to"…and something about nachos…I think he's hungry… -_-**

**Isn't it allowed? Where do you live? -_o**

**No, I've never had it. Neither has Kakeru. We were vaccinated when we were kids.**

**Sparkly stuff, eh? I guess a pretty expensive necklace will do.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. Yudesei says "Thanks"**

* * *

_Dear Kyoya,_

_Bro, how's it going? (Yes I said bro, it's my signature greeting.) I_

_downloaded your song. BEAST SONG IS BEAST!_

_You ever played Elsword before? That is the best MMORPG ever!_

_How did you like my story? Next chapter is coming soon, as soon as I get off_

_of writer's block. _

_See ya, (Though this letter was short. D:)_

_SRB_

**Hey.**

**Pretty good. Just being forced to "practice" for tomorrow. What I'll do, what I'll say and so on.**

**You did? Ugh…Over 20 million people have downloaded it…I seriously don't know if it's a good or a bad thing.**

**Nah. Maybe Kakeru has since he's the video game-geek, but I haven't.**

**Hm….Not too bad I guess. Kakeru wonders what a "writer's block" is.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_:hey amy is back!_

_first kakeru!_

_okay kakeru did you know that people pair you up with ryuto? its true! _

_plus there were 2 fanfics about it!_

**Heeeeeey!**

**Th-they do? o_O But I'm not gay D: Ryuuto is my buddy ^-^ Wait. Am I the seme or the uke? O_O**

**Byeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_now kyouya!_

_so theres this girl name beth who said she has 2 children by you and has a_

_group that has 45 fans on it sadly. ._. but don't worry kyouya! I will get_

_hikaru on that **! I'll kick her ** because now am a werewolf AND NOW A NINJA!_

_*jumps out a window beating up other ninjas* YA I GOT THE MAD SKILLS! but if_

_hikaru to soft to beat up beth then I'll do it with my homegirls! so do you_

_want me to talk to her or beat her up. either way is good._

_love and hate_

_amy blood_

**Hey.**

**What the heck? I haven't even met anyone named "Beth" and don't have any kids ò_ó What a lying b-**

**(Kakeru: Big bro!)**

**Hmph. I'm sure Hikaru can beat the crap outta that "Beth" girl while sleeping. Hm…But she can get in trouble…So you can beat the "Beth" girl up if you want.**

**See ya and good luck**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kyouya: Done?**

**Kakeru: Done ^-^**

**Kyouya: Good *Closes the laptop and stands up, leaving the laptop on the armchair***

**Kakeru: Hm? o_o**

**Kyouya: *Walks out from the living room***

**Kakeru: …? o.O**

_Kakeru hears noises from the kitchen._

**Kakeru: What are you doing, big bro? o_O**

**Kyouya: Nothing -_- Where are the knives?**

**Kakeru: Eh…Next to the fridge, in the fourth box. Why?**

**Kyouya: Nothing.**

_Kyouya takes a knife and walks to the front door._

**Kyouya: I'll be going then.**

**Kakeru: Where are you going, big bro? o_O**

**Kyouya: I'm gonna teach that Beth girl a lesson.**

**Kakeru: … o_o Haha! Very funny, big bro :P You almost tricked me xD**

_Kakeru hears the front door open and closes._

**Kakeru: Big bro? ^_^**

_Nothing._

**Kakeru: Big bro? o_O**

_Still nothing._

**Kakeru: … o_o WAS HE SERIOUS!? OAO**

_Kakeru rushes out through the front door._

**Kakeru: Wait, big bro! If you do something bad, you won't be able to go out with Hikaru-chan tomorrow! D:**

_Kyouya stops walking, but stays quiet._

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …? o_O**

**Kyouya: Fine.**

**Kakeru: Really? :D**

**Kyouya: But after the date, I'll get her.**

**Kakeru: Oooor… o_o …we could ask her nicely to delete the group ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Rolls eyes* You can try it. But if she refuses-**

**Kakeru: I can hack her account ^-^**

**Kyouya: …That's not what I was gonna say, but that works too... -_-**

**Kakeru: Ne, big bro, can we play football? :D**

**Kyouya: If you haven't noticed, there's snow everywhere.**

**Kakeru: So? :P That doesn't mean we can't play :D You're not scared of water, are you, big bro? ;P**

**Kyouya: No ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Great! Then let's play! ^_^ I'm just gonna get the football! *Runs inside***

**Kyouya: … *Sighs* … -_-**

* * *

…**See ya next time, everyone…**


	22. Part 21

**Kakeru: ZzzZzzZzzZzz…**

_Kyouya walks into Kakeru's room._

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Is he still sleeping?**

**Kakeru: ZzzZzzZzzZzz…**

**Kyouya: … -_- *Throws a pillow at Kakeru* Oy. Get up.**

**Kakeru: Uhmuhmb… *Slowly opens eyes and yawns* What is it, big bro? x_x**

**Kyouya: It's afternoon and you're still sleeping -_-**

**Kakeru: It's afternoon already? O_o**

**Kyouya: Yeah. And you've got more letters -_-**

**Kakeru: I have? Owo Wohoo! Hurry, big bro! Go and get your laptop! :D**

**Kyouya: *Rolls eyes* Whatever *Walks out and then into the living room* Where did I put it? … *Sees the laptop on the table* Hmph. *Picks it up***

**Kakeru: Big brooo! *Runs into the living room* Now I'm up! Let's answer the letters!**

**Kyouya: Hey, calm down. I haven't even logged in yet -_- *Logs in on the laptop***

**Kakeru: *Takes the laptop from Kyouya* Am I first? OwO**

**Kyouya: No, I am *Takes it back***

**Kakeru: Aw D:**

* * *

_random-creeper:Hey kyoya!_

_You are SEXY xD but seriously you are!_

_I saw you as a girl before, YOU CANT UNSEE THE THINGS THAT ARE SEEN XD_

_but omg i love you to death, (but i love ryuga a teensy bit more ._.)_

_If tsubasa were a girl would you date him , err her? (Better say yes *serious_

_look*)_

_Why u no like ginga? _

_Can i hug you?_

_YOU AND HIKARU MAKE A TERRIBLE COUPLE, WELL 90% TERRIBLE._

_YOU ARE MINE, MINE - _

_do you think im a psychopath?_

_Are you secretly gay with your brother kakeru? (I love me some gay incest -) -_

_HAHA NO!_

_Do u think im cray-cray?_

_Do u LIKE me?_

_I want to see you naked ._. _

_MAN YOU GOTTA BE THAT ONE GUY WHO IS ALMOST ALWAYS SHIRTLESS! like ryuga - cuz_

_he has them abs -_

_Tell your brother i said hi!_

_Kakeru is nicer than you ;p _

_SO SWEET THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT KAKERU FROM GETTING HURT! *fangirls*_

_Last question; if you had to do a lap dance for someone, would it be for_

_tsubasa or ryuga? (YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE RYUGA OR TSUBASA)_

_ANYWAYS I'LL BE BACK TO WRITE YOU MORE LETTERS! BYE *leaves*_

**Hey.**

**A girl? Is it because of my clothes? I can change them, ya know.**

**Tsubasa as a girl. Haha! I'd like to see that. Nah. I pass. I'm not gay.**

**I don't like Gingka because he's annoying. I mean, he started to cry over a hamburger -_-**

**Yeah, I guess you can hug me. But make it quick.**

**Nah. Not a psycho, but I think you may have eaten too much sugar.**

**Yeah, I am. And I love to "punish" him when he does something bad. Lucky for me, no one can hear his moans.**

**(Kakeru: *Blushes madly* W-what!? Liar! / Kyouya: It's a joke, idiot -_-)**

**Just joking. No, I'm not gay with Kakeru.**

**Cray cray? Ah. "Crazy". I'd rather use the word "Hyper-active".**

**I can't say I like you, but I can't say I dislike you either since I don't know much about you.**

**N-naked? Oh hell no! I refuse!**

**Kakeru says "Hi" back. I know he's nicer than me -_- But hey, I'm at least nice enough to protect him from dranger.**

**A lap dance? Me? Keep on dreaming.**

**(Kakeru: C'mon, big bro. You have to answer the question ;D / Kyouya: *Growls* Fine)**

**Ryuuga.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Hi Kyoya!_

_Ahah! I was joking! XD_

_Of course I knew that we were talking through a computer! What do you think I_

_am? ò_ò_

_However...awesome fight, terrible defeat...actually I expected it...BUT I_

_DON'T GIVE UP, DUDE!_

_I'll train more and more and then I'll defeat you! Mwahahahah! XD_

_The good thing is that I had a lot of fun! :D_

_One more thing: if you want to buy a gift for Hikaru, get something that fits_

_your personality, so it won't seem something forced. Be spontaneous._

_Girls appreciate spontaneity._

_That's just my opinion, ok? ù.ù_

_Good luck for the date! ;)_

_Silvia_

**Hey.**

**I think you're a blader. Am I right?**

**Good. Keep training. And while you do that, I'm gonna be here, waiting…and eating some chips.**

**My personality? But it's a gift for **_**her**_**. She probably wouldn't like something that based on **_**my**_** personality….would she?**

**The date was good…At least for me…I don't know if she liked it, but since she smiled and actually wants to go on another date with me, maybe she liked it…**

**(Kakeru: You never told me that D: / Kyouya: … -_-)**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_KAKERUUUU-Uh, my back-bone! DX_

_1. Yay! She's happy!_ Okay, all I know are her favorite characters I already know:_

_Itachi or Sasuke (she mentioned it on Tumblr) Tala Valkov (Tumblr) Hiro Sohma (I saw some hints about her love for him on Fanpop) Krad (from D.N Angel on fanpop) Yusei Fudo. That's all I got of hints x_x_

_2. I know, sometimes, there would be bad luck, right? OO_

_3. Pfffftt! LOL! Good point xD but that isn't what I meant, I mean that I like it when people get hurt, doesn't Ryuga feels the same? o_O_

_4. Tha- Wait, Ryu means Dragon? OWO YES! I AM A DRAGON WOHOOOOO! That's why Ryuga's bey is a Dragon, because his name begins with "Ryu" and the "ga" is only to add it xD, *sigh* and yes, my name comes from him... BYE!_

_P.S.1. Looks like it's time to RUN! *Runs from Yudesei*_

_P.S.2. I agree with all except the first two choices, but I think it's because they were at the middle of the Anime to finish and when they released the manga, they didn't want to change the storyline so they kept you in the manga only (Which it was bad since you and Yu are my favorite)_

**Hiiii, Ryu!**

**Your back hurts? O_O Oh no! D: Do you want me to call a doctor? o_o Or should I give you massage? Will that help? o_O**

**(Kyouya: She's not dying, Kakeru -_- / Kakeru: I know. I just don't want people to feel pain x_x)**

**1. You forgot Daichi, Ryu xP Wait. Krad? o_O She doesn't like Krad so much o_o Dark is her favorite, not Krad x) Unless she has changed her mind… o_o' If you want, I can hack her account and tell you her favorite characters :D**

**2. That happens to me all the time in some games xD But I win in the end ;D**

**3. From what Ryuuto said, Ryuuga doesn't like to hurt people o_O But he hurts people who's in his way x_x Except Ryuuto x3 I think… o_O**

**4. Yep. Ryu/Ryuu means dragon ^-^ Ryuuto's bey is a dragon too :D And then we have Ryuusei and Ryutaro, but their beys aren't dragons xP**

**Bye!**

**- Kakeru**

**P.S. 1. Why are you running, Ryu? o_o She won't hurt you :P She can't since she's kinda "stuck in a nutshell" xP …Eh…I mean she can't decide if she should post a story or not x)**

**P.S. 2. The manga came first, Ryu o.O At least the first chapter xD But I was kinda eh…in later chapters, so…Yeah xD Maybe more people will know about me soon owo I won't be as famous as big bro, but…I'm at least more famous than Julian's little bro xD …Right, Ryu? o_o'**

* * *

_hey...ya amy and am mad as HELL! tell them nana!( I couldn't think plus I was_

_watching martin.x))_

_nana: amy is mad because she yet agian got troll by someone. the irony is that_

_the person ships yoai.-_-. the person was very rude so now she siting in her_

_bed with her pitbulls mad as a lion loseing his kids...wait what the ** did I_

_just say?_

_amy: I don't know but it felt werid. so get ready for some retarded_

_crap!...what did I spell that right?_

_first kakeru!_

_I think your uke..I mean I never read those but you by be uke. plus the first_

_one was a ryugaxkyouya pairing...damn beyblade does not have to much girlxboy_

_pairings. oh and do you have a girlfriend? if you don't what kinda of girl are_

_you looking for? oh and be warn kakeru! those fangirls would pair you up with_

_hikaru next!...am for real._

**Hiiii!**

**Aw :( But if the person is being rude to you, you can always… :D Kick the person's leg and run away! xD … x) Or use your ninja skills on him/her xP**

**I'm the uke!? O_O … TT^TT Oh well. I'm not gay though, so it won't happen. Hehe xP**

**Nope, I don't have a girlfriend. What kind…what kind…eh…A girl who's cool! :D …And laughs at my jokes x) I can't decide who to love though… o_O But I prefer girls who are cool and laugh at my jokes xP**

**I'd rather be paired up with Hikaru-chan than Ryuuto x_x**

**Bye!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_now its nana with kyouya!_

_nana: so if kakeru gets bully at school would you help or does kakeru handle_

_it himself? does he? _

_amy: now back to me mad! AS HELL!*bites down on a stick*_

_love and hate_

_amy blood and nana spitfire_

**Hey.**

**He was bullied once, but I taught that guy a lesson. He's not gonna bully anyone anymore. Heheh…But now, he's not being bullied. If he was, Kakeru is old enough to take care of it himself.**

…

**But if someone dares to give Kakeru a bruise, that person will end up at the hospital.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Jena:hey! thnx fr d reply!_

_[to yudesei san: even if we dont kno each other, even if i m too lazy to log_

_in... i ll always luv ur writing style. i kn bit... no TOO late to do so, but_

_wat matters is i did, (even durin rotten examz!) sorry for delay. keep_

_fulfillin our crazy dreams of havin chats wid d beloved bros. we ll always b_

_greatful. luv u always. on dat not-so-poetic-or-dramatic note, Happy Birthday_

_Yudesei san!]_

_1. congrats fr ur second date! hope it goes awesome_

_2. XD nice prank by kakeru!_

_3. randomness. wat will u do qhen u wake up in d morning n find da girl?! (_

_and no, u r NOT dreaming.)_

_4. wat if some secret organisation is plannin to obliterate u and ur bro?_

_5. wat if u befriend a shark... (where did dat come frm... i m being way to_

_random)_

_6. wat if an iron dragon slayer eats ur bey?_

_7. wat if... um... oh chuck it! exam-hangover... dunno wat i m sayin_

_8. do u hav a hot tuxedo? wear it!_

_uhh... my brain is malfunctionin... i m being too random._

_9. ttyl then!_

(**Yudesei: Thanks ^-^)**

**Hey.**

**1. It did. She wants to go on another date.**

**2. Yeah. It was one of the best things he has ever done. Heh. I bet Tsubasa will never forget that moment.**

**3. If it's Hikaru, I wouldn't mind. If not, I'd be mad and throw the girl out. Having Kakeru in my bed many night because of his nightmares, is enough. It's annoying sometimes, but it's better than having a random girl there.**

**4. I'll crush them before they get us. They're not strong enough to beat my Leone. If Ryuuga can defeat organization with "launching" L-Drago with his hand and win, I'll defeat them easily too.**

**5. Shark? As in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Shark? Or the animal?**

**6. I'd steal L-Drago from Ryuuga and use its power on that dragon slayer.**

**7. Tired after the exams? Sleep then. If you keep working even though you're tired, will only take more energy from you.**

**8. Yeah. I didn't, but Kakeru forced me to get one after I lost a bet to him…And I'm not gonna wear it.**

**(Kakeru: Not until he marries Hikaru-chan! :D / Kyouya: Shut up ò_Ó)**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_kakeru_

_1. hmmm... cant talk to girls huh? shud i transform myself into a boy fr u_

_then? XD kiddin..._

_2. oh no... another randomness attack... qat if u r asked to wear hades' gym_

_shorts?_

_3. wat if ur bro is accidentally kissed by a boy in front of hikaru o_O (i m_

_creepin myself out...)_

_4. wat ws d best prank u ever played?_

_5. hav fun cutie pie! meet u l8r!_

_bye!_

**What's up? ;D**

**1. Ahaha! It's ok. I'll learn to talk to girls somehow xD**

**2. Who is Hades? O_o You mean the god? x_x Eh…maybe… ^-^' I don't know x_x I like to wear shorts :P**

**3. I'll show the guy my raaage! Ò_Ó No one kisses big bro except Hikaru-chan as long as I'm here! òwó**

**4. All my pranks are my favorites ;P They're so awesome xP**

**Bye!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Yup. Linkin Park's songs are totally worth listening to. And are you seriously_

_gonna kill that Beth girl? Sheesh. Not scared of the law, eh? _

_Don't know what to say here, hehe. Maybe I failed every single test I sat for?_

_DX_

_Do you like SpongeBob? And have you played a clarinet? I play that_

_instrument... for band..._

_Well... see ya!_

_Triple T_

_PS: I'm from Singapore. And you don't have problem with Muslims, do you? D:_

**Hey.**

**I'm not scared of anything. I was gonna kill her, but Kakeru said he'd take care of it…Then he reminded me that her "group" has about 45 peoples in it while millions of people have downloaded my song to Hikaru. Then I didn't care about that Beth girl anymore. She can lie how much she wants.**

**You failed a test?**

**(Kakeru: Don't worry, Tiger, you can always try again :D Do you want a cookie? ^-^ / Kyouya: … -_-)**

**I don't like that show. But Kakeru does. He watches SpongeBob every time there's nothing better on tv. And no, I haven't played a clarinet.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S. No. As long as you don't have problems with me and Kakeru.**

* * *

_kyoyalover467:can i really email kyoya?_

**Hey.**

**Yeah, if you want. You can write to Kakeru too, if you don't wanna talk to me or if you wanna talk to us both.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kyouya: That was all of them.**

**Kakeru: Awww x(**

**Kyouya: I'm gonna go to my room and take a nap.**

**Kakeru: But it's only afternoon x( Can't we play a game? :D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* What game? -_-**

**Kakeru: Eh… o_o How about "Guess that Pokémon?" ^-^**

**Kyouya: You know I don't watch Pokémon -_-**

**Kakeru: That's why I wanna play it! xP *Takes the laptop from Kyouya and finds a quiz***

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …**

_First pokémon shows up._

**Kyouya: Arceus.**

_The second shows up._

**Kakeru: It's- :D**

**Kyouya: Gligar.**

**Kakeru: x_x**

_The third shows up._

**Kyouya: Empoleon…3-0. I win. See ya *Walks out from the living room***

**Kakeru: … o_o' Big brooo! D: I wasn't prepared! Let's try it again! *Runs after Kyouya***

* * *

**Bye, everyone! See you next time! ;D**


	23. Part 22

_Kyouya walks into the kitchen with Kakeru right behind him._

**Kakeru: Pleeeease, big bro! D:**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: Pleeeease! Dx**

**Kyouya: No -_-**

**Kakeru: Pretty please? O^O**

**Kyouya: No.**

**Kakeru: Pretty pretty pretty please? x_x**

**Kyouya: Kakeru -_-**

**Kakeru: Awww! Just one more time!**

**Kyouya: No -_-**

_Kyouya opens the fridge and takes a Cola before he closes the fridge and starts to walk towards the living room. Kakeru walks after him._

**Kakeru: Just one more time!**

**Kyouya: I've already won that stupid "Guess that pokémon" game 4 times. I'll only win again -_-**

**Kakeru: Not fair! How can you know the pokémons if you don't like it?! D: Are you cheating, big bro? o_O**

**Kyouya: I'm not cheating. Since you always switch channel every time it's Pokémon on tv, so I have to watch it too, I've learned their names. And every time you play Pokémon games, you always say something like "Go Charmeleon! Crush Gengar! Look, big bro, my pokémons are winning" while showing me how you win your battles -_-**

**Kakeru: …. x.x**

_Kyouya sits down on the couch in the living room._

**Kakeru: One more time! x.x**

**Kyouya: …Will you go away if I play again? -_-**

**Kakeru: Yep ^-^**

**Kyouya: Promise? -_-**

**Kakeru: Yep :D**

**Kyouya: …. -_-**

**Kakeru: …. :3**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* …Fine…**

**Kakeru: You'll play?! ****OwO Yay! ^w^**

_Kakeru sits down next to Kyouya and opens the laptop._

**Kyouya: Is that my laptop?**

**Kakeru: Uh… o_o'**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: Eh… o_O …Look, it's starting! ^_^'**

_First Pokémon shows up._

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: Lapras! :D**

_Second Pokémon shows up._

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: Moltres!**

_Third Pokémon shows up._

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: Roselia! I did it! I won! :D**

**Kyouya: Good. Go now.**

**Kakeru: … :D … :) … :| …. o_O You let me win, big bro! D:**

**Kyouya: Does it matter? I played the game for the fifth time and "lost". Go now -_-**

_Kakeru moved closer to Kyouya and sat down on his lap._

**Kyouya: What the heck, Kakeru? Ò_ó Move. I can't see the tv.**

**Kakeru: *Shakes head* x.x**

**Kyouya: *Growls* …You're so annoying… -_-**

_Raiden and 2 cats walk into the living room. Kyouya glances at them._

**Kyouya: So…you finally decided to wake up, huh?**

**Raiden: Rawr ^-^**

**Kakeru: Hi Kyo and Fluff fluff! ^w^** (Yudesei: His cats)

**Kyouya: Kyo…? Fluff fluff…?**

**Kakeru: Yep! I named the cat I got from Star "Kyo". He's named after you, big bro ^_^**

**Kyouya: Mhm… -_-**

**Kakeru: And then I bought a fluffy cat and named him Fluff fluff ^-^**

**Kyouya: Poor cat. Having that name… -_-**

**Kyo: Meow.**

**Fluff fluff: Nya.**

**Kakeru: *Turns around so he's facing Kyouya* Can we answer letters? ^_^**

**Kyouya: No ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: I'll move if we answer the letters :D**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: … :D**

**Kyouya: You're pure evil -_-**

**Kakeru: Yay! We have more things in common! :D**

**Kyouya: Say what now? Ò_Ó**

* * *

_Hey Kakeru!_

_I love you, and your hair and your body...basically everything about you! _

_Can i hug you?_

_You're so kawaii_

_I saw kyoya as a girl, like an actual girl, but he wont believe me ._

_OH TELL KYOYA I SAID HI!_

_Why they no put you in the anime?! I mean come one, YOU'RE AWESOME_

_what would you do if you found out kyoya was actually gay?_

_What would you do if you randomly turned into a girl? :O_

_Do.u LIKE me?_

_I LOVE U_

_i dont know what to say anymore! Whatevs! Be back later, for now, Bye!_

**Heeeey!**

**Sure! You can hug me. I like hugs ^_^**

**I am? O_o Eheheh. Thanks ^-^**

**You did? How? O_o Oh! His clothes ^-^' I told him to wear something else, but nooo. He refused -.- Hehe! Looks like I was right ;D**

**Big bro says "Hmph"! :D … :) That's big bro's language for "Hey" :P**

**I know! OAO Maybe my awesomeness was too much for them ;D**

**Big bro would feel my RAAAGE!**

**Uh….I don't know o_O Probably found a way to change back into a guy o_o**

**Like you? O_o Sure. Why not ^_^ Does that means we're friends now? :D**

**Byeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Wait, you said you didn't watch Pokémon but you beat Kakeru without even_

_trying? Such irony._

_Awwwwww, thanks Kakeru! You're soooo sweet! That's how I like my cookies, _

_How come you don't like SpongeBob?! He's awesome! I betcha he could defeat you_

_in a beybattle even without a Beyblade! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_I only have one question for you: Are there different variations to an_

_electric guitar? Like one is for rhythm and one Is for melody and whatnot?_

_See ya!_

_Triple T_

**Hey.**

**Yeah. Kakeru's face was priceless. He challenged me 3 more times and I won them all. Now, when I accepted the fifth challenge, I let him win so he could be quiet later. But he realized I let him win, so he'll probably keep challenging me until he wins for real.**

**(Kakeru: You're welcome, Tiger! :D)**

**I don't like him because he's too childish for making me interested in the show. Kakeru doesn't really "help" the sponge's "impression" with his "Let's bring it around town" or whatever he says -_-**

**How should I know? I'm not **_**that**_** interested in instruments.**

**(Kakeru: Big bro is playing guitar because Hikaru-chan said she likes guitarist :D / Kyouya: Quit lying Ò_ó)**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Heeeeeeeeyy Keru-Chan, don't worry, it already been like that when I'm on my_

_bed with ma laptop x_x_

_1. Daichi? Isn't Daichi too young to be dated or he's just as short as my_

_classmate? xD I actually don't know D.N. Angel but I just saw her polls on_

_fanpop, looks like that Krad was just her favorite blonde x3_

_2. Hehe, I wish Jaden and Yugi used at least a duel runner x_x, it would be_

_more awesome x3 YuGiOh GX is my favorite among the Yugioh series, because the_

_story takes place at a school, and the monsters are more than awesome!_

_3. Oh, people who block his way, ._. but I still have some traits compared_

_with Ryuga, don't I?O_O_

_4. Oh, nevermind Ryuusei and Ryutaro 'cause I'm only addicted to people who_

_they are strong as dragons ;P I wish there was a GTA Pokemon D: I want to play_

_as Ash OO and a Naruto GTA too x3 Farewell ;D -Ryu_

_P.S.1. Story? WHICH STORY?! TELL ME NOW OR ELSE, I won't give you pringles xD_

_P.S.2. I think that the Metal Fight Beyblade people on Fanfiction already know_

_about you, so I think not only more famous than Julian's bro, but also more_

_than Reiji and some characters who have vanished in Metal Fusion_

**Heeeey, Ryu!**

**Does that mean I can't give you massage? O^O Okay… x_x Then I can play Yu-Gi-Oh GX instead ^_^**

**1. Date? O_o I'm talkin' about Yudesei's favorite characters. What are you talkin' about? xD Well…Krad is at least her favorite blonde in D. x) **

**2. I have a duel runner! :D I'm not as good as Yusei though… x_x But I will! ;D … ;) Once I learn how to drive a duel runner without being close to crash x_x'**

**3. Not what I can see… o_O I think you're more like Ryuuto ^_^ …Or does that make you sad? Sorry… ó_ò**

**4. Really? O_O Dragons…? ._. …They're cool ^-^ It would be so cool if Reshiram and Zekrom were beyblades OwO**

**Wait. "Farewell"? O_O Does that mean we'll never talk to each other again? OAO**

**(Kyouya: I think she meant "Bye" -_-)**

**Oh… O_O Byeee! :D**

**- Kakeru**

**P.S.1. My Pringles! D: … x_x It's another "Letters to…" :D She has written the first part, but she doesn't dare to put it up xP**

**P.S.2. Really? :D Even more famous than the Sodo twins and Captain Capri? OwO YEAAAH!**

* * *

_Jena:hey ppl!_

_[yudesei san- your welcome! ;-) ]_

_kyoya-_

_hey hottness... i-i mean buddy! (hope hikaru chan ws nt there... o_O)_

_1. the animal shark... although u may answer both_

_2. wat if d dragon slayer eats ldrago too?_

_3. wat if a random passer by kisses u in front of hikaru?_

_4. wat if u die... o_O ignore d question_

_5. wat if madoka drugs u n marries you secretly?_

_6. oh! randomness..._

_wat if a lamp post falls on you?_

_7. wat if percy jackson drqgged u to tartarus wid him by mistake?_

_8. wat if they couldnt close d doors of death_

_9. wat if they... i m gwttin out of topic.._

_10. ever visited a dam snack bar? XD internal joke_

_huh... oh yeah!_

_i, the best jena, the best example of laziness... made an account on !_

_myself AsDarknessSpreads. i m workin on a story on u n ur bro. genre-_

_brotherhood. R&R! as soon as i post it..._

**Hey.**

**No, Hikaru isn't here. But Kakeru is and he's not the happiest person right now.**

**1. If it's a shark who's vegetarian, I wouldn't mind being friends with it. I wouldn't mind being friends with the person Shark either.**

**2. L-Drago would probably attack it from the inside. The dragon slayer would probably die, but L-Drago isn't the most "caring" bey in the world.**

**3. I'll punch that person in the face.**

**(Kakeru: Then I would punch him too! :D)**

**4. How am I supposed to know that? Kakeru would obviously be sad. But since he's my bro, he'd get Leone.**

**5. Kakeru would probably kill her before I'd be able to since the only girl Kakeru wants as his sister in law is Hikaru -_- …Or he would dress up as a priest so the "marriage" would be fake.**

**6. I don't know. It would hurt if it landed on my head?**

**7. I'd crush him within a few second.**

**8. Doors of death? What's that supposed to mean? You mean if zombies existed?**

**9. You got out from the topic a while ago.**

**(Kakeru: But we don't mind 'cause we have to answer all questions! ^_^)**

**10. No, I haven't. Have you? -_-**

**A story about me and Kakeru, huh?**

**(Kakeru: Yay! I'm getting popular! :D)**

**Good luck with that.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_kakeru_

_heeeey!_

_lets hang out someday! we ll do ** of ur bro and his friends :-P kiddin_

_hmmm... wat if *gasps* annabeth dies? wat will happen to percy?! nooo! i ll_

_kill riordan then..._

_umm... i m recently fangirlin over d series... its awesome! (dats frm where_

_hades gym shorts came frm)_

_u ll ask me y now. answer. i dont kno... i read d last book eons *months* ago!_

_watevah_

_ttyl cuteness... i mean ninja... i mean Kakeru_

_bye!_

**Heeey! :D**

**Yeah! Can we prank Tsubasa too? ^-^**

**Who's Annabeth, Percy and…Riordan? o_O'**

**Really? O.o Which show? Have I watched it? :D …Probably not since I've never heard their names before xD**

**Does that mean the Hades gym shorts are dangerous? O_O**

**It's okay! I don't mind being called cute ;D**

**Byeeee! ^-^**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Dear Kyouya,_

_you watch any anime?_

_you do, what is it?_

_are you so awesome?_

_4:Do you know who PewdiePie is?_

_From,_

_XxFlame-GirlxX_

**Hey.**

**1. Not many. I'm mostly training with Leone. But when I'm watching tv, Kakeru switches channel so I **_**have**_** to watch animes -_- **

**2. I'm only watching what Kakeru forces me to watch. The only anime that has caught my attention is Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**3. Heh. Because I was born to be awesome.**

**4. No. Is it some sort of pie? Oh wait. You said "**_**who"**_**. Then it's no, I don't know who it is.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Hi Kyoya!_

_It's always Silvia, just with a different nickname (do you like it? XP)_

_I'll surely keep on training! Don't understimate me! And leave some chips for_

_me, please! ò3ò_

_What I mean with "something that fits your personality" is that it would have_

_been nice if you bought something YOU thought about._

_EXAMPLE:_

_Boy1 has a date with Girl1. Boy1 is someone very romantic. Everyone buys_

_flowers for girls._

_Hypotesis 1:_

_Boy1 does like everyone does: he takes some flowers for Girl1. Lame. Everyone_

_does it. Forced. No cool._

_Hypotesis 2:_

_Boy1 does something "original", that fits his personality: he's a romantic_

_one, so he buys a heart-shaped necklace. Original. Not forced. Romantic. Girl1_

_very happy._

_Got it? Hope it explained quite well. I'm kinda bad at it..._

_Good luck for your next date! :D_

_Silvia_

**Hey.**

**A bit. It's better than your former username. But Kakeru thinks you're a demon…, so I don't think he likes it.**

**Sure. Why not. I guess you need something that can cheer you up when you lose again.**

**Wouldn't it be better if I give her something **_**she**_** likes? That means I'd show her…show her…Eh…**

**(Kakeru: That you listen to her and you care much enough to know what she likes :D)**

…**Yeah. What Kakeru said…**

…**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kakeru: Big bro, why didn't you give me a dragon instead of Chimera? x_x**

**Kyouya: You don't like it? If that's what you think, I can always take it back and-**

**Kakeru: Nooo x.x Maybe I'd be cooler if I had a dragon o.o**

**Kyouya: You're leaving much work to a little bey.**

**Kakeru: Not funny, big bro Dx**

_Kakeru picks up Chimera._

**Kakeru: That means that I'm gonna have to get a dragon!**

_Kakeru holds Chimera over his head._

**Kakeru: Now! Digi-armor energy!**

…

**Kyouya: It's a beyblade, not a digimon -_-**

**Kakeru: Then can I get a digimon? O^O**

**Kyouya: No -_-**

**Kakeru: Then I'm gonna travel to the digital world and get one! :D**

**Kyouya: Digimons don't exist, Kakeru -_-**

**Kakeru: You don't know that x.x**

**Kyouya: Yeah, I do -_-**

**Kakeru: … O^O …But I don't! x_x So I'm gonna go and find out! ;D**

_Kakeru runs jumps up and runs out through the front door._

**Kyouya: … -_-**

_Kyouya looks at Raiden._

**Kyouya: He'll come back soon.**

_He looks at Kyo and Fluff fluff._

**Kyouya: But until he realizes that digimons don't exist, I'm gonna have to take care of you two -_-**

_Kyo and Fluff fluff smile._

**Kyouya: … -_-**

* * *

…**See ya next time, everyone.**


	24. Part 23

_Music starts. Kakeru is standing still, holding a broom. Kakeru turns around._

**Kakeru: "Let's get down to business! To defeat ***Points at stuffed dinosaurs*** the huns**. **Did they send me daughters…when I asked…for sons?! ***Points at action figures* **You're** **the saddest bunch I've ever met. But you can bet before we're through…Mister, I'll…make a man…out of you…!"**

_Kakeru turns and sees Kyouya standing there._

**Kakeru: Ah! O_O**

**Kyouya: And who will make a man out of you then? -_-**

**Kakeru: A ha ha. Very funny, big bro x-x**

**Kyouya: So you're back now?**

_Kakeru clicks on "Pause_".

**Kakeru: Yep! :D But you're not gonna believe it, big bro! D:**

**Kyouya: Believe what?**

**Kakeru: I didn't find the DigiWorld! D:**

**Kyouya: You don't say -_-**

**Kakeru: I know! I'm horrible at finding stuff! D: Next time, I'll take Ryuuto with me x_x**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: So how were Kyou and Fluff Fluff? Were they nice to you? :D**

**Kyouya: Hm…There was something….Oh yeah...Come.**

_Kyouya walks out of the room. Kakeru follows him, confused. They walk into the living room._

**Kyouya: Explain that -_-**

_Fluff Fluff is laying in a big box _(Me: With no cover of course)_, surrounded by 5 kittens._

**Kakeru: Kittens! :D You bought me kittens, big bro? ^_^**

**Kyouya: No -_-**

**Kakeru: You're babysitting someone else's kittens? :D**

**Kyouya: It's the cat's kittens -_-**

**Kakeru: … o_o**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: Y-you mean…Fluff Fluff is a girl? O_O**

**Kyouya: That's exactly what I mean. Didn't you check the gender before you bought **_**her**_**?**

**Kakeru: Eh… o_O**

**Kyouya: Kakeru -_-**

**Kakeru: …No…I didn't… x_x**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* You're hopeless -_- Since it's your fault this happened, you have to get rid of them.**

**Kakeru: I can't do that!**

**Kyouya: You have to. I don't care if you kill them or sell them or just give them away. Get rid of them.**

**Kakeru: …So…I can give them away?**

**Kyouya: Yeah.**

**Kakeru: … o_O I'll do that!** *Starts to walk towards the front door*

_He stops walking._

**Kakeru: But first…!**

**Kyouya: …?**

**Kakeru: ***Turns to Kyouya* **Answer letters first! :D**

**Kyouya: *Facepalm*Fine.**

**Kakeru: YAY! I'll get your laptop! *Runs out from the living room***

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: *Comes back with the laptop and gives it to Kyouya* Here ya go, big bro! :D**

**Kyouya: Thanks…I guess… *Logs in and opens mail***

* * *

_Heeyy!, Kyoyaaaahh!_

_- Do you love Hikaru?, I mean the love love love type OvO_

_-If a random guy thought you were a girl and kissed you in front of Nile and_

_Kakeru, what do you do?!_

**Hey.**

**I…I mean…N-no…**

**(Kakeru: Big bro sang for her in front of millions of people :D So…Yep! He's in love with Hikaru-chan ^-^ / Kyouya: Watch your mouth, Kakeru ò_ó)**

**I'd crush him. He wouldn't be able to stand up afterwards. And when it comes to Nile and Kakeru….Hm…Nile would probably be shocked and Kakeru would be mad.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Randomm questionnnn! 4 KAKERU!_

_...err..._

_... Do you love mee?_

_Wahaha such randomness_

_- If you were stuck in an island full of zombies,without Leone cauze' Kakeru_

_stole it, what DO YOU DOO?!_

_- I dare you to watch yaoi with your'e bro in the next chapter. (o skipps or I_

_will toture you wil fangirls_

_oWo_

**Heeeeeeey! :D**

**L …love? I don't know. I've never been in love before… o_O I think… x_x I don't know how love feels like except my love for big bro, but that's only a sibling-kind of love o_o**

**Big bro says that he'd shoot the zombies in the head since it's their weakest point :D … :) Is it their weakest point? o.O**

**Y-ya…Yaoi? O_O Do we have to? o_o'**

(Me/Yudesei: Hehehe òwó)

**Uh oh… x_x**

…**Bye! ^_^**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_hey! back wid randomness!_

_to hotness_

_tell kakeru not to worry. i wont steal u away frm hikaru. u both r made fr_

_each other :-)_

_1. do u sing in bathroom?_

_2. wat if u get trapped wid a wild carnivore lion in a cage without leone?_

_3. oh dat ws so awesome, d guessin pokemon match! u lost deliberately! so_

_smart, u actually remembered d names!_

_4. wat if u hav to choose another world to live in except beyblade?_

_5. y r u soooo shinny?_

_6. do u hav feet... where did dat come frm?!_

_7. did i get out of topic this time?_

_8. did we even HAVE a topic?_

_well. see ya!_

**Hey.**

**Made for each other? Me and Hikaru?**

**(Kakeru: Told ya so, big bro ;D / Kyouya: … -_-)**

**1. No, I don't sing in the bathroom. Kakeru does it sometimes, but only when he can't get a song of his mind. He can sing or hum it for hours -_-**

**2. Ha! Like a simple lion would scare me. The lion would be terrified if **_**he**_** was in the same cage as me.**

**3. That's only because Kakeru always watch or play pokémon. It's really annoying when he plays the game. He always says something like "My Charizard leveled up", "My Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar", "My Wartortle has learned Hydro Pump" and so on… -_-**

**4. Either Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. I like fighting.**

**5. Shinny?**

**(Kakeru: I think it's "Shiny", big bro o.O)**

**I'm shiny? Really? Where?**

**6. Wanna hear a secret? I've got **_**two**_** feet.**

**7. Maybe a bit. But it still makes more sense than Kakeru's talk.**

**8. One? No. More like many.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_kakeeeruuuu!_

_sup cuteness? ._

_well, percy and annabeth r characters frm a Book series by a guy called Rick_

_Riordan. yes i read. _

_1. does ur bro sing in d bathroom?_

_2. how many bikes do u own?_

_3. of wat color?_

_4. is ur hairstyle natural?_

_5. wat will u do if ur bro is kidnapped... if dats possible?_

_6. hmm... wat if u went to a dam n cudnt find a dam snack bar n suddenly u_

_need to use d dam restroom n u hate dam food?_

_7. u may ignore d 6. ques._

_well... dats all ppl!_

_see ya soon wid even more randomness!_

_sincerely_

_Jena_

**Heeeeeey!**

**I don't recognize that name… o.o**

**(Kyouya: He doesn't even recognize Voltaire's name -_- / Kakeru: Who? o.O / Kyouya: See what I mean? -_-' / Kakeru: …? O.o)**

**Is it a good book? :D**

**1. No :( But I want him to 'cause singing is fun ^w^ And big bro **_**can**_** sing, so that's not any problem :D He just doesn't want to x_x**

**2. I've got a normal cycle, which I never use. One motorcycle and a duel runner ^_^ I'm starting to get pretty good at dueling while riding the duel runner ;D**

**3. The cycle is red. The motorcycle is black and the duel runner is dark blue, black and dark green ^-^**

**4. Nah, not really :D I gotta fix it almost every day xP But I don't need so much hair gel, unlike big bro who needs a lot of hair gel ;D**

**5. I'll find him and save him ^_^ Then big bro **_**has**_** to say "Thanks for saving me, Kakeru" 'cause he promised he would if I saved him ^-^**

**6. What's "Dam"? o.o Is it a country? o.O**

**7. Uh…Okay xD**

**Byeeee! :D**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Hey kakeru!_

_I'm back! And yes we are friends! :D_

_And when i said i saw kyoya as a girl, i actually meant it, like he had the_

_curves & b- ehhh you know what i mean ..._

_YOU ARE KAWAII! _

_do you like ryuto? Is he your buddy? Best friend? I need to know!_

_Yay i can hug you! ...kyoya wont let me hug him for more than 3 seconds -_-_

_...he's mean..._

_TOOD BAD THOUGH CUZ WHEN HE GETS GLOMPED BY FANGIRLS I WONT BE HELPONG HIM! my_

_rage!_

_Im awesome, and so are you and CATS! i love cats - a lot, do you?_

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

_TELL KYOYA I SAID THAT I HOPE HE GETS GLOMPED ...BY ME! oh...anf tell him i_

_said hi too!_

_Got nothing more to say...so bye! LOVE YOU!_

**Heeeey! ^-^**

**Yay! I've got a new friend! :D**

**If big bro is a girl, does that mean I have to call him "big sis" now? O.O**

**(Kyouya: I'm a guy, Kakeru ò_ó / Kakeru: Phew x.x)**

**Yep! Ryuuto and I are buddies ^-^ It's funny that Ryuuto and I are buddies, but big bro and Ryuuga aren't :D … :) And we're cuter too ^w^**

**I think it was 'cause of Benkei since Benkei gets mad when he sees someone else hug big bro since big bro won't let Benkei hug him :D … :) So I think he's protecting you from Benkei ^-^**

**Aw :( Then means I have to help big bro out of it myself ._. That will be hard x_x But I like challenges ;)**

**I love cats :D Especially Kyou and Fluff Fluff since they're my own cats ^_^**

**No, I don't have a girlfriend o.O I've been too busy with hanging with the gang and helping big bro get Hikaru-chan, so I haven't had time to get one x-x But even if I had time, I don't think I'd be able to get a girl anyway 'cause I can't talk to girls x_x**

**I think big bro already knows. He says "Hmph" ^_^**

**Byeeeee! :D**

* * *

_FLUFF FLUFF?! What the SCALLOP! Sorry Kakeru, but I have to agree with Kyouya_

_on this. I DO feel sorry for the cat with that name. ._

_Nah. Its a cute name for a cute cat. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE cats!_

_Cats smile ALL the time, even when they're scared. Hehe._

_Just one of my random letters... ._

_Ta-ta!_

_Triple T_

_PS: Kyouya... __You have to know that I can read you like an open book. *DUM DUM_

_DUUUUUUUUUM*_

**Hiiiii Tiger! :D**

**Scallop? O.o You like scallops, Tiger? ^-^ **

**Aw…I thought Fluff Fluff was good x.x … ._. I guess I have to change his- I mean…**_**her**_** name ^_^'**

**I love cats too! ^-^ We have 5 kittens now :3 But big bro wants me to give them away to other people x_x …I don't want to give them away x-x They're so cute and fluffy x)**

**(Kyouya: And open book? Feh. Impossible / Kakeru: If Tiger means your love for Hikaru-chan, then it makes sense 'cause everyone can see that you like her. Even Yuu ^-^ / It was **_**YOU**_** who told them -_- / Kakeru: Ehm…They'd see it anyway! ^_^' / Kyouya: …. -_-)**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru **

* * *

_analfabeta123456:Hey Kyoya _

_1)How you got scars?_

_2)If you find that you Benkey is love what you do?_

_3)OC or Hikaru?_

_4)What is the most annoying thing that made_

_Benkey?_

_5)How tall are you?_

_6)What size shoe you wear?_

_7)When is your birth day?_

_8)You went to school?_

_9)What matters is your favorite school?_

_10)What would be the first thing you would do if you had girl?_

_11) How many children would you like to have?_

_12) What happens if you still jump as reaI nedun that ep 8 and Benkey would_

_have died?_

_13) How do you want me to call your children?_

**Hey.**

**1. I got them while I was protecting Kakeru when we were kids.**

**2. You mean what I'd do if I found out that Benkei was in love? With me? I'd stay away from him as far as possible.**

**3. I prefer Hikaru. I don't like OCs who are "designed" to be the "perfect girl" for me -_-**

**4. The most annoying thing Benkei does is that he tries to hug me. It's really annoying -_-'**

**5. I'm not as tall as a basketball player, but I'm not short either.**

**6. It depends on what kind of shoes I'm wearing. The shoes I'm wearing now are 8.**

**7. My birthday is 25th of July. That means I'm a Leo, just like my Leone.**

**8. Yeah, I'm a high school student. Kakeru is in school too, but he's only in Junior high school.**

**9. I don't really care so much about school. I'd rather jump of, but since I have to look after Kakeru, I have to go to school to make a "good influence" on him since he doesn't want to go to school.**

**10. If I had Hi-…a girl…I'd take her out ona date I guess. Outside the city, so we'd be alone.**

**11. None.**

**(Kakeru: Big bro ò_ó)**

… **-_- Fine. One kid. A son, so he can become the best blader in the world, like me.**

**(Kakeru: You're not the best blader in the world, big bro o.O / Kyouya: No, but I will be)**

**12. Nothing. People die every day. Besides, it wouldn't matter. If Benkei died, there would be nothing I or anyone else could do to bring him back to life. Life goes on.**

**13. **

**(Kakeru: Fluffies! :D / Kyouya: Be quiet -_-)**

**By his name would be good.**

**(Kakeru: You can get a girl o.O / Kyouya: …Don't be ridiculous)**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

**Kakeru: It feels like somethings missing… o_O**

**Kyouya: What's missing?**

**Kakeru: Something…I don't know what it is… o_o**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: OH NO!**

**Kyouya: ?**

**Kakeru: I didn't write a letter to Ryu! I must've missed it! O_O**

**Kyouya: There are no more letters -_-**

**Kakeru: … o_o Oh no! That means something bad has happened! O_O Maybe her back got worse and she's now at the hospital! OoO**

**Kyouya: So?**

**Kakeru: I should…I should buy flowers to cheer her up! :D Girls like flowers, right? O_o**

**Kyouya: It might be a guy.**

**Kakeru: … o_O No…She said "tomboy like me", so it has to be a girl. Guys can't be tomboys x_x**

**Kyouya: *Shrugs* If she's not allergic to flowers, go ahead.**

**Kakeru: Right! :D … :) What kind of flowers? O_o Are there any flower that says "Get well soon?" o_O**

**Kyouya: Don't think so.**

**Kakeru: Eh…White roses then? They mean "I'm sorry", right? O_O**

**Kyouya: Or "I miss you".**

**Kakeru: … o_O Well now they mean "I'm sorry" x.x Gotta hurry before the flower shop closes! :D *Runs out***

**Kyouya: …He forgot his wallet… -_-**

**Kakeru: *Runs in* I forgot my wallet ^-^'**

_Kakeru runs to his room and gets his wallet before he runs into the living room again._

**Kakeru: Now I'm ready! ;D**

**Kyouya: Your helmet.**

**Kakeru: But big bro D:**

**Kyouya: No excuses. You have to wear your helmet when you're riding your motorcycle.**

**Kakeru: … :( …I knew you cared! ;D *Grabs the helmet and then runs out***

**Kyouya: … -_-**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone….**


	25. Part 24

_Kyouya and Kakeru are in the living room. Kyouya is watching tv while Kakeru is sitting on the floor with 3 kittens on his lap, one on his head and one on his left shoulder, licking him on the cheek._

**Kakeru: Look at these cuties, big bro :D**

Kyouya glanced at the kittens.

**Kyouya: They're kittens. So?**

**Kakeru: They're cute :D**

**Kyouya: Hmph -_-**

**Kakeru: Whoa. You're grumpier than ever. What's up? o_O**

**Kyouya: They're still here -_-**

**Kakeru: I know ._. But I thought that I could keep them until I've found someone who can take good care of them ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Rolls eyes***

**Kakeru: Can we answer letters now? :D**

**Kyouya: That's the 10th time you've asked that this week. The answer is still no -_-**

**Kakeru: Pleeeease? D:**

**Kyouya: Why? -_-**

**Kakeru: Eh…No reason x_x'**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* For the millionth time, she's fine!**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: Fine! Just stop giving me that look.**

**Kakeru: Thanks, big bro! :D Eh…Can you come over here? The kittens have fallen asleep ^-^'**

_Kyouya mutters something while moving down to the floor. He started his laptop and logged in. Kakeru moved his face closer to the screen and stared at it._

**Kyouya: Move. I can't see the screen -_-**

_Kakeru slowly moves back from the screen._

**Kakeru: Can I answer first? o.O**

**Kyouya: Yeah, but since you've got those kittens in your lap, you can't write.**

**Kakeru: Does that mean that I have to wake them up? O^O**

**Kyouya: If you wanna answer letters, yeah.**

**Kakeru: Aw :( Okay… ._. You can answer the first letter. I have to wake them up very carefully. Otherwise, they'll only start to mew x_x**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

* * *

_Hello boys! :D It's almost summer. Ah...summer. Time for fun! But after exams._

_X_X_

_Anyways, how are you guys? It's been a while. I really don't know what to talk_

_about... Uh, how's school going? (I really can't think of anything! XD )_

_Anyways, bye! Apologies for the suckish-ness! :D_

_Love ya both! Bye! -_

_P.S. Congrats on the kittens! :P You should keep 'em! Or give one to me,_

_maybe? *winks*_

**Hey.**

**Yeah. If Kakeru can pass the exam, that it. **

**(**_Kakeru: Hey! D:_** ) We're fine. I just have to help Kakeru with studying for his exam so he can start High School in autumn. It's a real pain… -_- But for me, no problems. Just a few small tests, but nothing special. Easy.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S) Thanks. Yeah, you can take them. (**_Kakeru: Nuuuh! D: __**/**__ Kyouya: What now? __**/ **__Kakeru: We have to interview first o_o __**/ **__Kyouya: Interview? Really? -_- __**/**__ Kakeru: Yeah! I can't just leave these kittens to someone just like that o.o __**/ **__Kyouya: Yeah, you can -_-__** /**__ Kakeru: But I don't want to x.x __**/ **__Kyouya: *Sighs*_**)**

* * *

_K-Kakeru, it's fine, I swear, nothing happened, well, I was off for 6 days,_

_because there was no school, but it ended quickly than expected and I knew_

_that from the beginning, x_x _

_I don't need flowers, but I need a TRUE friend to talk with :3 yes, it's you_

_Keru-chan __

_Btw, can you tell me how to comfort my best friend? She failed two math test,_

_the first and last, I don't like her, but it's my duty as a best friend to_

_help her, what should I do? Not flowers, I need something more._

_Goodbye, Kakeru-chan_

**Ryuuuu! OoO You're back! :D**

**So…you're not hurt…? o-O**

**(**_Kyouya: I told you she's fine_** -_-)**

… **o-o Hehe. Sorry I overreacted… ^_^' I hope you don't mind white roses x_x'**

**Sure! You can always talk with me! :D Eh…How about help her with the math? ^-^ Maybe through a game. Games are fun ^_^**

**Bye, Ryu! :D**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_KAKERU! HI! its me again! I LOVE YOU!_

_and yeshhhh you and ryuto are cuter, but kyoya and ryuga are hotter _ _

_i could be your girlfriend. you can talk to me. can i be your girlfriend?_

_please?_

_CATS ARE FLUFFY!_

_b-b-but benkei is my brotherrrrrr (not really ._.) benkei would never hurt_

_meeeeee_

_kyoya is mean to me T_T why? *sulks in corner*_

_but anywaysssss i love you. you are awesome. i am awesome. WE ARE PERFECT FOR_

_EACH OTHER! __

_all i got, BYE!_

**Heeeey! :D**

**It's nice to see you again! **

**They are? O^O Is it because big bro and Ryuuga have stronger muscles? o_o Or is it the clothes? o_O**

**Really..? o_o' Eh…eh…I dunno know x_x**

**He is? OoO I didn't know Benkei had siblings o.o …Hm… o_o Well, now I know that x) Aw, don't be sad O^O Big bro is mean to everyone ^_^ But you know, deep inside...eh…very deep inside, he's a caring guy ;D**

**W-we are…? O_O Eh…Thanks…? x-x**

**Byeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_to hotness_

_XD its nt shinny... it ws skinny. sorry, my bad_

_wat type of ninja/alchemist wud u wanna b if u actually switch worlds?_

_wat if u got a samsung galaxy s4 lying on a road?_

_u watch theory?_

**Hey.**

**Oh…I look skinny, but that doesn't mean I'm weak or somethin'. I wanna be a ninja who can control wind. No…Maybe it would be better if I controlled fire. That's not too shabby.**

**Take it. The finder keeps it.**

**(Kakeru: Big bro! ò_ó)**

… **-_- I mean leave it to the police…**

**Theory? I don't think so.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_to kakeru_

_yeah. percy jackson series is awesome_

_wow. u hav cool bikes!_

_wat wud u do of the kittens?_

_wat will u do if a girl proposes u?_

_interested in music?_

_wat genres do u prefer?_

_okay. to both:_

_yaoi or yuri?_

_seme or uke?_

_fire or ice?_

_chocolate or vanilla?_

_hookup or relationship?_

_leone or chimera?_

_gray or loke?_

_madoka or hikaru?_

_ok dats it. see ya! :-* ;-) XD_

_DJ_

**Heeeey!**

**Yeah, they're so cool! Especially the duel runner! :D It's really fast owo**

**I don't know…I wanna keep them, but big bro says no… :(**

**Propo…Eh… o_o' I-I can't! ****I'm not ready! O_O …Literally. It's against the law o_O**

**Yeah, I love music! I can't stand a day without listening to music :D**

**Anything with a good beat ;D**

**To both…? O.O Okay ;D**

**(Kakeru: Ready, big bro? ;D / **_Kyouya: … -_-_** / Kakeru: I'll take that as a "Yeah" :D)**

**I think I'm gonna go with…eh…none? x_x …Eh…Maybe…yaoi? (**_Kyouya: For once I agree_** -_-)**

**Uke! (**_Kyouya: Seme_**) **

**Hot as fire! ;D (**_Kyouya: Ice_**)**

**Chocolate! Chocolate! I love chocolate! :D (**_Kyouya: I think I prefer vanilla_** -_-)**

**I don't mind hook-up! :D It sounds exciting ;D As long as it's not a crazy fangirl… o_o (**_Kyouya: Hmph. None. I'm not into relationships_** / Kakeru: Except with Hikaru-chan :P /**_ Kyouya: Be quiet_** -_-)**

**Chimera! My Chimera is the best ever! ;D (**_Kyouya: Leone_**)**

**Gray! He's awesome! :D (**_Kyouya: Hm…I say Gray_**)**

**Madoka isn't so bad, but I think I'm gonna go with Hikaru-chan ^-^ (**_Kyouya: Ha! Easiest question in the world. Hikaru is far better than that weakness_**)**

**Byeeee! :D**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_To Kiyoya,_

_Hi Yo-Yo_

_This is my first letter here...but dont you worry!Expect a lot more from now_

_on!_

_First up...I LOVE YOU!_

_*Fangirling*YOU are the reason I started watching beyblade again!_

_And I think you are SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME!_

_How do you feel when random authors (such as myself) pair you up with OCs?_

_Is teal your natural hair color?(lol random)_

_How did you get Leone?_

_What do you like in girls? XD_

_Well..gotta go now!_

_Bye YO-YO!_

_Oh and..._

_I LOVE YOU! *Fangirling again*_

_Sweet Dreams_

_Anna_

**Hey.**

**Your first letter, huh? (**_Kakeru_**: **_Be nice now, big bro_** / Kyouya: I will -_-) Sounds good.**

**Thanks, but what does that have to do with me? (Kakeru: I think she means "Metal Fight Beyblade", big bro o.O / Kyouya: Oh...Yeah. That's what I thought)**

**I hate OCs. Especially when they're created to be "perfect" for someone. So annoying…But they're still better than the weakness.**

**Yeah, it's my natural hair colour. Why so surprised?**

**I got Leone when I was a baby. I grew up having him right next to me.**

**Tough girls who can fight for themselves. **_(Kakeru: He wouldn't mind protecting Hikaru-chan though :P _**/ Kyouya: No one asked you Ò_ó / **_Kakeru: Big bro likes everything in Hikaru-chan ^-^ _**/ Kyouya: No, I don't **/ _Kakeru: Liar__:D_**)**

**My name is Kyouya, not Yo-yo ò_ó (**_Kakeru: Yo-yo! :D_** / Kyouya: Don't start with that Ò_ó)**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Nah, I don't like scallops, I'm just influenced by SpongeBob... I don't like_

_seafood that much, except for fish and squidwar- I mean squids. Yeah, squids. _

_KYOUYA! HOW CAN YOU BE SOOO CRUEL?! YOU CAN'T GIVE THOSE CUTE KITTENS AWAY!_

_LOOK AT ME! I'm MANAGING WITH 13 CATS!_

_How about Raiden? How's he?_

_hehe. Dunno what to say here. Well, see ya next time!_

_Triple T_

**Heeeeey, Tiger! :D**

**You like Spongebob too? owo It's funny, right? Gary is awesome ;D Oh. I've never tasted squids before o.o Is it yummy? :D**

**I know O^O I don't wanna give them away, but big bro says I have to… ._. He never said why though… o_O**

**Raiden is fine :D He's usually laying in the grass right outside or on big bro's bed x) And the kittens love him :P Maybe he's the dad o.o**

**Bye, Tiger! :D**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: I dunno, big bro. I feel like there was something we were gonna do… o_O**

**Kyouya: Like what? -_-**

**Kakeru: Can't remember x_x**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …Uh oh o_o**

**Kyouya: What now? -_-**

**Kakeru: Did you hear someone just chuckle? O.o**

**Kyouya: Yeah, but wasn't that you?**

**Kakeru: No… x_x**

(Yudesei: Hehehe òwó)

- A few minutes later-

**Kakeru: Noooo! Dx**

_Kyouya and Kakeru are sitting on the couch, watching Gravitation._

**Kakeru: Eeeeviiiil x_x**

(Yudesei: Hehe. A reader's order. Gotta keep the readers happy ;D)

**Kakeru: … x_x**

(Yudesei: Relax. It's over within 17 minutes. If it makes you calmer, pretend that Shuichi is a girl xP)

**Kakeru: Okay… x_x**

-A few seconds later-

**Kakeru: Aaaaah! Dx I can't take it! *Turns to Kyouya* How come you don't say anything, big b-… o_o**

**Kyouya: ZzzZzzZzz…**

**Kakeru: How the heck can you be asleep now?!**

* * *

**See you next time, everyone! Dx**


	26. Part 25

_Kyouya is in school, listening to the teacher`s endless talk about space._

**Teacher: And that's why Pluto isn't counted as a planet anymore.**

**Kyouya: *Rolls eyes***

_He hears a knock and looks out through the window._

**Kakeru: *Waves* ^w^**

**Kyouya: ?! Ò_Ó**

_Kyouya picks up his phone and texts "Go home!" to Kakeru. Kakeru sends "I can't ^^" back. Kyouya sends "Why not?!". Kakeru answers "I forgot my key =w="._

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: … ^_^'**

**Kyouya: *Looks at the watch***

_Kyouya sends "Stay there. Class is over in 5 minutes"._

-5 minutes later-

_Kyouya walks out of the school. Kakeru runs up to him._

**Kakeru: Heeeey, big bro! :D**

**Kyouya: Hmph -_- How the heck could you forget your key? You always have it in the pocket.**

**Kakeru: I know OAO But now it's not where I put it x_x **

**Kyouya: You're lucky my history-teacher was sick today. Otherwise you'd have to wait for 1 hour.**

**Kakeru: No problem! I'd just go to the park nearby and battle them :D Or stay here and play football ;D Can I do that now? OwO**

**Kyouya: *Shrugs* Fine by me. Then I'll get to answer the letters myself. I'll say hey from you.**

**Kakeru: You'll answer them without me? OAO**

**Kyouya: Yeah, why not. You'd rather play football **_**again**_** anyway even though that's the only thing you've been doing for 2 days.**

_Kyouya starts to walk away._

**Kakeru: B-but hey! *Starts to walk after Kyouya* Answering letters is much funnier D:**

**Kyouya: Too bad. See ya.**

_Kyouya runs away._

**Kakeru: … OAO Big brooooo! OoO *Runs after Kyouya***

-A few minutes later / At Kyouya and Kakeru's house-

_Kyouya quickly walks inside and closes the door behind him. Kakeru comes running 2 seconds later, panting._

**Kakeru: *Pant* Big bro *Pant* is fast… x_x**

_Kakeru stops in front of the door and starts to pull it._

**Kakeru: L-locked?! OoO *Knocks on the door* Big brooo! Let me in! *Starts to hit lightly on the door* BIG BROOO! UNLOCK THE DOOR! OAO**

**Kyouya: (**_**Shouting from inside**_**) You're a complete idiot! You have to **_**push**_** the door! Ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: … o_o *Lightly pushes the door***

_The door opens._

**Kakeru: … o_o' Eh…Heheh…Sorry, big bro… ^_^' *Walks inside and closes the door***

**Kyouya: … -_- Have you hit your head? Or do you have fever?**

**Kakeru: Eh…I don't think so… o_O Why? o_o**

**Kyouya: First, you forgot your key. Then you forgot how to open the front door -_-**

**Kakeru: Hm… o_o I must be really tired ^_^ Can we answer letters now? ^-^**

**Kyouya: *Sighs* Yeah…**

_Kyouya picks up his laptop from his bag and logs in._

* * *

_KAKAERUUUUU! dont be shyyyy. I can be your girlfriend. But why wont you say_

_yes? I feel bad now *sulks in corner thinking about scary stuff*_

_I guess i'll just get your best buddy ryuto to be my boyfriend since you cant_

_decide! _

_And yes kyoya and ryuga are hotter. Those are the facts. But heyyyy ryuga_

_looks like ryuto and kyoya looks like you. So basically im calling you and_

_ryuto hot!_

_Well thats all i got. If you'll excuse me i'll just be in my corner cuz i got_

_rejected in my last letter._

_LATER!_

**Heeeey! :D**

**Don't cry D: I didn't mean to make you sad :(**

**You will..? Oh… :/ Okay…**

**Nah. It's Ryuuto who looks like Ryuuga and I look like big bro since Ryuuto and I are younger :P**

**Thanks. I don't think I've been called "hot" before :)**

**Rejected? How? O_o Did big bro say something bad? X_x**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_my friend is sad:Hi, my friend can't log in to fanfiction using facebook, she_

_can't log in to fanfic freely that's why she uses facebook, the last time she_

_logged in was in april 2, and she never can log in, can you please help her?_

_She wants to update something important, but she can't log in, please help_

_her, she wants to review this letter too, she would have reviewed today but it_

_still won't work, please tell some tips._

_P.S. when she uses fb to log in, it says: "Unable to Process AuthenticationWe_

_could not process your Network Account authentication. Please try again_

_later."_

**Hey.**

**Here's an idea. Log in without Facebook. That has to work -_- If it doesn't, then it's probably something wrong with the webb-brower. What kind of net does she use? Chrome? FireFox? Explorer?**

**Oh, and by the way, if she really wants to send us a letter, she can just do it. She doesn't need an account to review.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_to yudesei san : wats gravitation?_

_to hotness n cuteness_

_hey_

_how has been cat-sitting goin on? XD_

_random ques (both)_

_ryuga or tsubasa?_

_harry potter or draco malfoy?_

_samsung/apple/ HTC?_

_beyblade or MFB?_

_hot or cool? meh..._

_in a disaster, self or bro?_

_one direction or linkin park? i wud choose d latter..._

_good girl or bad girl?_

_black or white?_

_ok dats it_

_see ya!_

_DJ_

(_**Yudesei**_ : Hey there ^-^ "Gravitation" is a yaoi manga/anime xP)

**Heeey! :D **

**It's been great! Hey, hey, hey! Wanna know something funny? OwO Big bro agreed to keep the little fellas! Isn't that awesome?! :D Now we got 7 cats ;D And a lion cub x)**

**I pick Tsu- Ryuuga! Ryuuga! ****Totally Ryuuga! Heheh… ^_^' (Kyouya: *Glances at Kakeru* … -_- I pick Ryuuga. He's a stronger opponent and doesn't try to steal Hikaru from m- / Kakeru: … OwO / Kyouya: …M…ister Hagane…Gingka's dad. Hikaru is his assistant / Kakeru: … x.x)**

**Harry Potter! He's cool! :D (Kyouya: Draco)**

**Apple! ;D (Kyouya: Samsung)**

**Duh! MFB since I'm in it!;D (Kyouya: I prefer MFB)**

**Cool x) (Kyouya: None. I don't care / Kakeru: You have to choose one anyway! :P / Kyouya: … -_- Hot)**

**Myself! I don't want big bro to get hurt. He's important to me :D (Kyouya: Hmph. Kakeru)**

**Linkin Park! (Kyouya: Hah. Linkin Park. What else?)**

**I don't know… o_o It doesn't matter! :D (Kyouya: Bad girl)**

**White! (Kyouya: Black)**

**Byeeee! :D … :) Big bro says "See ya" x)**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Heck yeah SpongeBob is hilarious! My favourite character is Squidward, for_

_some reason. Maybe cuz he secretly enjoys SpongeBob's company but pretends_

_that he doesn't! Haha!_

_Squids are pretty yummy for me. I love eating them fried or with this weird_

_black gravy my mom cooks along with rice. They're kind of rubbery, too._

_Raiden is just like my first cat! All the kittens LOVE him and he LOVES them_

_back! It's really sweet._

_Anyway, what's Gravitation? is it scary?_

_Kyouya, seriously. How can you be oblivious to the kittens' charms and_

_cuteness? I'm already dying to hug them!_

_Until the next letter!_

_Triple T_

**Heeey!**

**Squidward is really funny too! :D I like funny characters ;D**

**Oooo! OoO Can I have some too? ^_^ Maybe it's yummy for me too :P**

**Raiden acts like he doesn't care, like big bro does, but I can see it in Raiden's eyes that he's really happy. Especially around the little kittens :D **

**If! O_O It's not only scary! It's…It's super scary! It's even scarier than High School Of The Dead! X_x It was…It was… o_o …Yaoi! OAO I'm glad that I didn't get any nightmares o_o'**

**You wanna hug them? o_O Sure, you can! :D They're really fluffy! Do you like fluffy kittens? :P Wanna know the best thing, Tiger? :D I wanted to keep the kittens, so I asked big bro if we could keep them ;D And after only 17 hours of begging, he said yes! :D They're my responsibility though o_O But I can handle it ;D**

**Byeeee, Tigeeeer! x)**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Hey there _

_Now Yo-Yo,I know what your name is...but I will still call you Yo-Yo *nodds_

_frimly*_

_Oh and..._

_HI KAKERU!_

_You seem MUCH nicer than your big bro -_

_So...what would u do if...Yo-Yo suddenly turned into a zombie *snikers*_

_And I shall call you Ru-Ru from now on..._

_Yo-Yo and Ru-Ru...*grins*_

_And Kiyoya...you like Hikaru?!_

_KWAII_

_And yes,I meant MFB._

_Well..thats all for now_

_Oyasumi boys!_

_Anna_

_p.s...Yo-Yo do you like parties? XD_

**Heeeeey! :D**

**Thanks! ;D I'm glad some people think I'm nicer than big bro :D Some others think I'm annoying… o_o' But I'm cool with it ;D**

**A zombie? OAO Eh…It's important to kill a zombie as soon as possible! Maybe shoot them in the head with a gun or something o_O But I would never be able to hurt big bro D: So I'd ask someone else to shoot him in the head ^_^ …But only if he was a zombie ofc o_o**

**Ru-Ru? O.o Cool! That means I got 2 nicknames now! ;D I'm starting to catch up to big bro's fame owo**

**Haha! Yep! Big bro likes Hikaru-chan :P (Kyouya: No, I don't!) He just doesn't wanna admit it :P But as soon as some guy goes near Hikaru, big bro gets jealous ^_^ Big bro even sang "What makes you beautiful" with One Direction on live tv only to show Hikaru-chan that he listens to her and isn't afraid of anything :D**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

**P.S. Big bro says "Hmph", but I know he'll be at a party if Hikaru-chan is there :D Or if he's challenged to a battle x)**

* * *

_:hey Kyoya,Do you think you can beat Ryuga in a battle? _

_What will you do if ryuga steals hikaru from you?_

_What will you do if kekaru spy on hikaru when she is in shower?_

_I have heard that nile and hikaru are dating recently.i had a picture of their_

_i show it to you?no i don't think _

_Ana_

**Hey.**

**No, I don't think so. I **_**know **_**I can. If little Kenta could crack it, then I can crush it.**

**You mean if he kidnaps her? I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. And then embarrass him in front of everyone.**

**Laugh. Kakeru either runs outta the room or faints when he sees a half-naked- or naked girl. But if he wouldn't, I wouldn't hesitate to send baby-photos to everyone I know.**

**They are? Show me the photo! He's so dead if it's true. He knows that I'm- (Kakeru: … OwO) …tired of liars (Kakeru: … -.-) Nile said he wasn't dating anyone. So if he's dating Hikaru, I'll have to crush him ò_ó**

**Hmph. See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_kakisbtterthnkyo:To kakeru, hey about that thing, i think ur cute but ur damn_

_annoying brother, ugh just give me ur address I'll come over to ur place to_

_give kyoya tategami a piece o ma mind! Saying that ma madoka is weak, who do u_

_think u r kyoya tategami, mr kami gami? i'm comin over to ur place or else_

_I'll call the big black cops! Hikaru is the most bossiest, annoying and stupid_

_girl I've seen. Kyoya, just because you're weak frm the inside, doesn't mean_

_you've gotta say bad things to madoka to cover up ur weaknesses **!_

**Hey, Tsubasa -_-**

**What's wrong? Still pissed because Hikaru dissed you and not me? Heh. You must be really desperate or depressed if you go to that weakness. And cops? You expect me to believe that you'd disturb them only because you got rejected? Give me a break. You know you'll only be taken by the police.**

**And by the way, if you're calling **_**me**_** weak, then you're calling yourself weak to since I beat you. That means Gingka is weak too since our battle ended as a draw.**

**And while I'm talking to you, I got a question to ask. Why did you cut your hair? Did ya cut it because so many people thought you were a girl? Pfft.**

**You wanna fight? Bring it.**

**See ya.**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Sky Walker:I have a couple of questions for you 2. Ok _

_1 Kakeru what matg class are you in?( Im in algebra1 and i am on the_

_headmasters honor roll… straight A's for this girl)_

_2 Kyoya how old are you and what math class are YOU in?_

_3 I challenge you both to a tag team bey battle you two against me. I m_

_undefeated with my bey serpent changeling. Dont give me that you wont beat my_

_leone because my bey can shift INTO your leone!_

_-Sky Walker_

_P.S. IF you had a sister and she kept beating you in bey battles what would_

_you do?_

**Heeeey! ;D**

**1. We don't really have "Algebra class" or "Geometry class" or anything like that o_O We got one whole math class with many moments during the time. Like…Eh…First we have Geometry. A few weeks later, we get a test in Geometry. Then we move on to Percent. Then it moves on. And when all moments are done, there's a big test that includes all moments :P Aw…Lucky… :/ I don't think I can get an A in math x_x**

**2. Big bro is 16 years old and his math class is like mine :D**

**3. Big bro says "Even if your bey can swift (Kyouya: Shift) I mean **_**shift**_** into Leone, it won't make any difference since your bey needs the skills too". But I can battle you :D Chimera and I are strong though ;D**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

**P.S. You mean if big bro was a girl? X_x I'd do what I do now :D Challenge him…Eh…Her! ;D **

* * *

_DramioneFAN:Finally someone who understands me! She's a weakness. It's always_

_Madoka this Madoka that, like the whole show is about her grr... they better_

_kill this Mary sue off_

_btw Kakeru you are so cute!_

**Hey.**

**I couldn't agree more. She's only a burden and gets in the way. She's a no one. I bet she can't even make a balloon explode. What a weakness. (Kakeru: Aw. Don't say that, big bro. You'll hurt her D: / Kyouya: The truth hurt). Seriously, if that girl thinks she's as good as Gingka and the others, I'll throw her out through a window. She's so damn annoying -_-**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

**P.S.) Kakeru says "Thanks".**

* * *

**Kyouya: Done.**

**Kakeru: Ne, ne, big bro. How did you know the letter was from Tsubasa? o_o**

**Kyouya: It's him. He's still mad because Hikaru said no to date him, but yes to me.**

**Kakeru: But what if it isn't Tsubasa? What if it's Gingka? Or Aleksei? Or Chao? o_O**

**Kyouya: Gingka would never call Hikaru such things. Aleksei doesn't even know Hikaru, so how the heck can he say _anything_ about her? And I don't think that the player would say "ma Madoka" and call Hikaru those things. It has to be someone who knows _both_ Hikaru and Weakness. And Tsubasa is the only guy I know who's mad enough to say those stuff about Hikaru -_-**

**Kakeru: But...If it's Tsubasa, then why did he say "ma Madoka"? Tsubasa doesn't like Madoka _that_ much o_O**

**Kyouya: He's desperate and tries to make Hikaru change her mind -_-**

**Kakeru: But he called me "cute" o_O**

**Kyouya: That was only to fool you to think that it's not him.**

**Kakeru: Oooooh...Now I understand OoO**

**Kyouya: ... *Closes the laptop and puts it down on the table* Hm… *Glances at Kakeru* You who know "everything", where's Nile?**

**Kakeru: Eh…I think he's training with Demure in the forest nearby. Why? o.O**

**Kyouya: I'm gonna show him what I do to guys who go near my girl *Stomps to the front door***

**Kakeru: Did you just call Hikaru-chan "****My**** girl"? :D**

**Kyouya: No, I didn't call her "My girl" ò_ó Stop making stuff up ò_Ó**

**Kakeru: Yeah, you did =w=**

**Kyouya: No, I did not!**

**Kakeru: You did! :D**

**Kyouya: Did not!**

**Kakeru: Did!**

**Kyouya: Did not!**

**Kakeru: Did! ;D**

**Kyouya: Did NOT! Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Did not!**

**Kyouya: DID!**

**Kakeru: … OwO**

**Kyouya: … o_O Damn it! *Walks out through the door***

**Kakeru: Hehehe ;D …. ;) But big brooo OAO *Runs outside* Are you gonna crush Nile? O_O**

**Kyouya: Yeah.**

**Kakeru: But what if it wasn't true? O_O**

**Kyouya: …Fine. Go and spy on Nile.**

**Kakeru: Me? O.o Really? :D**

**Kyouya: But if he even goes near her, give me a call right away -_-**

**Kakeru: And then I can show him my rage? :D**

**Kyouya: Eh…Yeah. Whatever.**

**Kakeru: Yeeeessss! ;D**

**Kyouya: And after that, you have to hack Ryuuga's computer. I want embarrassing photos on him if he'd ever try to get…her…**

**Kakeru: Does that mean that I don't have to wash the dishes today? OwO**

**Kyouya: No, you still gotta wash the dishes -_-**

**Kakeru: OAO … O^O …Oh well! I at least get to spy ;D Can I go and do that now? :D**

**Kyouya: Can you hack Nile's account and phone-PIN?**

**Kakeru: Yep! ;D**

**Kyouya: Good. Then you can go.**

**Kakeru: Yahoo! *Runs away***

**Kyouya: … -_- *Goes back inside* Hmph.**

* * *

…**See ya next time, everyone…**


	27. Part 26

_Kakeru run in through the front door, soaked through._

**Kakeru: Hiya, big bro! :D**

_No answer. Only snores. Kyouya was sleeping on the couch in the living room._

**Kakeru: … o_O … ^_^**

_Kakeru walks over to Kyouya and stands next to him._

**Kakeru: … ^-^ Ha! :D *Glomps Kyouya***

**Kyouya: Wh….What the…? Kakeru! Ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Hiya, big bro! :D Again :P**

**Kyouya: Let me go! ò_ó**

_Kakeru lets Kyouya go._

**Kyouya: Thanks a lot. Now I'm all wet ò_ó**

**Kakeru: You're welcome! :D**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: Big bro, we haven't answered letters on an eternity! O_o Can we answer them now? :D**

**Kyouya: Not now. I need some sleep. I've been up all night, training. Maybe later.**

**Kakeru: … *Puppyeyes* O^O**

**Kyouya: Don't look at me like that -_-**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: … O^O**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: …. ****O^O**

**Kyouya: …Fine.**

**Kakeru: Booyeah! My puppyface wins again! :D**

**Kyouya: But you need to change clothes and your hair need to dry first. I don't want water all over my laptop.**

**Kakeru: Right! :D**

_Kakeru runs away. Kyouya is looking after him._

**Kyouya: Hmph. That's gonna take a little while…I guess I can sleep until he comes back.**

_Kyouya turns back._

**Kakeru: Hi! :D**

**Kyouya: ARGH!**

**Kakeru: Sorry, big bro! Did I scare you? ^-^**

**Kyouya: No -_- I was…trying to scare you.**

**Kakeru: Oh… o_o It didn't work o_O**

**Kyouya: I know that -.- How did you get dry so fast?**

**Kakeru: Magic! :D**

**Kyouya: So you're a wizard now? What happened to your dream of becoming the ultimate Avatar?**

**Kakeru: It was too hard for me to learn water bending x_x But that was a long time ago ^-^**

**Kyouya: It was last week -_-**

**Kakeru: That's what I said. A long time ago :D**

**Kyouya: *Sighs***

**Kakeru: … ^_^ But now I'm finished! So let's answer letters! :D**

**Kyouya: Can I get some sleep when we're done?**

**Kakeru: Yep ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Sits up and takes the laptop* Okay. Let's hurry up.**

* * *

_:Nah, the problem got more worse: She forgot her fb password, but she said she_

_will make a new fb and ff account soon, although she's sad she didn't review,_

_but I think she will soon, thanks for the answers. Um, I would like to ask the_

_little kid my friend calls him "Keru-chan":_

_, do you like the new PS4 system? The new Xbox one sux, I prefer Xbox 360, do_

_you agree? :)_

_clothes, my brother would these kinds of clothes, hey, i saw one like this in_

_the shop before! :D Thanks for the idea, I should buy one for my brother's_

_birthday soon, again thanks x)_

**Heeeey!**

**That has happened to me too o.o Has she tried to click on "Forgot password?". That can work :D There's no need to rush. She can take her time. Big bro and I aren't going anywhere ^-^**

**Wait. Kid? O-o (**_**Kyouya: Pfft. Hehehe**_**…) Hm… o_o Well, I've been called worse ;D**

**I haven't tried PS4 o-o Big bro said that I could get only 1 new game console, but I chose Wii U. ^-^' The original is usually the best version :D … :) Except PS. PS2 and PS2 is much better than the first PS ^-^**

**Wish your bro happy birthday from us! :D**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_KAKERUUUUUUU. I DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT WHAF I SAID ABOUT ME GOING TO MAKE_

_RYUTO MY BOYFRIEND! _

_IT'S JUST THAT I WANT YOU TO BOYFRIEND. But you're too shy TT_TT_

_why kyoya hate tsubasa so much? I mean yeah he wants to date hikaru but that_

_doesnt give him a reason to hate on tsubasa. Idiots._

_I'VE BEEN SICK SINCE I DONT KNOW WHEN._

_ughhhh i'm hungry. CAN I EAT YOU? NOM NOM_

_i realized i havent written any letters to kyoya in a while...eh oh well. It's_

_not like he's gonna sue me._

_I LOVE YOU_

_LOVE ME?!_

_ALL I GOT. TILL NEXT TIME. BYE_

**Heeeeeey…**

**You didn't? o_o Hm… o_O**

**I'm only shy when it comes to girls… x_x Otherwise, I'm brave ;D**

**Aw, I'm not an idiot… :( Big bro hates Tsubasa 'cause he kidnapped her with help from Hyoma x_x**

**Don't worry. You'll get better soon :D But you can't eat me o.o**

**It's okay. Big bro doesn't mind ^-^ I think… o_O**

**Bye :)**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_hey!_

_yudesei san :_

_ooo yaoi! i likey likeyXD_

_aaand araaraXD u pwned kakisbtterthnkyo XD epic XD_

_good job_

_to hotness n cuteness_

_sooo... u dont want ppl to take hikaru away from y-...your rival's father? XD_

_and... oooo! i lyc draco too_

_random ques!_

_chocolate or vanilla?_

_zeus/posiedon/hades?_

_annabeth or piper? do pick annabeth cuz i doubt u kno much about stuff like_

_these_

_facebook or twitter?_

_history or math? :3_

_hikaru is d bad girl or gud girl?_

_oh...nothin is comin' in my mind..._

_see ya then!_

_DJ_

**(**_**Yudesei: xD**_**)**

**Hey.**

**Ha. I knew it was Tsubasa. It's funny that he actually thought he could fool me.**

…**W…We…Sure, why not. She's his assistant, right? He'll obviously be lost without her since Hikaru is always one step ahead of him. S-so what?**

**I say Vanilla. (**_**Kakeru: Chocolate! Yum :D**_**)**

**Zeus. (**_**Kakeru: Gotta agree with big bro. Zeus is number one! ;D**_**)**

**Sure, why not. (**_**Kakeru: Then I'll say Piper! "Piper" sounds funny :D**_**)**

**Facebook. ****(**_**Kakeru: Fb :P**_**)**

**Math (**_**Kakeru: Nuuuuuh! **__**Dx Eh…History x_x**_**)**

**Both…She's on the good side and…nice and all, but she can also be a real badass. (**_**Kakeru: Big bro likes both sides ;D I say Hikaru-chan is a good girl :D)**_

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_I love fluffy kittens! And 17 hours of begging?! ONLY?! Man, Kakeru, you've_

_got awesome willpower. No wonder your big bro relented!_

_I think you'll make an awesome spy, too. I usually dislike spying, but I guess_

_it's pretty cool, right?_

_I've got pretty silly questions for you both: _

_What was the scariest/saddest/most infuriating/humiliating thing that ever_

_happened to you?_

_For me, when I was bullied, and my friends conveniently did not notice. Worst._

_Experience. Ever._

_I hate bullies._

_Lol. My mood swings are getting worse now..._

_See ya!_

**Hiya, Tiger! :D**

**You think so? OwO Maybe I'll be able to connect with Azelf! :D **_**(Kyouya: I doubt you'll be able to COMMUNICATE with a pokémon**_** /**_** I can always try :P**_**) Yep. It took me only 17 hours :D I thought it would take much longer time since it's big bro, but luckily for me, big bro had been training all day, so he was tired. And when I wouldn't let him sleep, big bro had no choice but to give up :D And now the kittens are here ^_^ They really love fish :3 And liverwurst… o_O And they're so cute when they drink milk. They always get some milk on their little noses and a little on the fur x3**

**Yeah! Spying is really fun! :D I hope I'll become an awesome spy like Agent 007 ;D**

**Hm…I dunno o.o But I can tell you one embarrassing thing :D It was a while ago when I was riding my motorcycle. There were a lot of people around since it was a big sale. And when I got off my motorcycle, my pants got stuck x.x I tried to lose them from my mc, but I accidently ripped them too, so everyone could see my boxers x_x'**

**And up next is big bro! ;D**

**(**_**Kyouya: … -_- It's not the most humiliating thing that has happened to me, but I really embarrassed myself. Kakeru was annoying me. He kept texting "I know you love me, big bro. Just admit it". Then I…Eh…**_**)**

**Big bro was gonna write "I love you" to me for the first time, but he pressed the wrong button and sent it to Hikaru-chan instead :3 …And Chris xD So I had to save big bro from getting totally embarrassed, so I told Chris that I sent the text message just 'cause I was bored :) Chris bought it :P**

**But I haven't said anything to Hikaru-chan ^-^ And it was only 2 hours ago. Maybe she hasn't even seen the text message yet x)**

**You've been bullied? O_O Do you want me to send Chimera after them? O_o If not, I can ask Ryuuto to talk to Ryuuga and ask him for help :D**

**Byeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Sup?how you guys doing?..._

_My questions for kyoya:what would you do if some random magican turned you_

_into a puppy?what woul you do if leone could talk?who is you greatest rivel_

_apart from gingka and ryuga?what would you do if you were a girl for a_

_day?what would happen when you,yu and tithi were in the same room?i ask wired_

_questions din't ya think?_

_Well bye_

_peace,love and tacos_

_MusicIsLife99_

**Hey.**

**We're fine. (**_**Kakeru: And how are you? :D)**_

**I'd bite him. Then I'd probably find another magician how'd be able to change me back to human.**

**Talk to him. What else? I bet he's got a few ideas of how to become stronger. That would be Nile. He's a strong opponent.**

_**(Kakeru: Big bro would probably go into the girls room and see when Hikaru-chan changes clothes / Kyouya: *Smacks Kakeru in the head* / Kakeru: Ouch! x_x**_**) No, I wouldn't do that. I'd lock myself in my room for the day. There's no way I'd let anyone see me like that.**

**I'd probably scare Titi and yell at Yuu for being annoying. Nah. The questions aren't that weird.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Hey,Kyouya and Kakeru...this is my 1st letter to u guys:-D by the way,i m Samantha but u can call me Sam:-P Kyouya,u and Ryuga r so handsome... Kakeru,u and Ryuto r so cute..sometimes,i think u and Ryuto should be brothers...anyways,Kyouya...Hikaru is awesome,isn't she?but i wonder why she gave up beyblading O_O she shouldn't be afraid of anything,after all she is ur lioness;-) _

_OK,i've got some que for u:_

_To Kyouya,_

_'d u do if u r switched to Hikaru's body and Hikaru is switched to urs?_

_u ever kissed a girl?(specially Hikaru):-D_

_Hikaru says to u that she loves u what will u say?_

_'d u do if u saw Hikaru taking shower?_

_why don't u admit that u love Hikaru?u shouldn't be shy..after all,u r the king of the beasts.._

_To both,_

_'s ur favourite song?_

_anime do u like?_

_'s ur fav movie?_

_u like burger or pizza?cupcakes or ice-cream?_

_is ur fav singer?_

**Hey.**

**First letter, huh? Heh. Welcome.**

**Yeah, I'm really good looking, right? Ryuuto and Kakeru are close pals, but from what I've seen, Kakeru sees him as his best pal. And brothers…Hm…Yeah, why not. If they were more similar somehow.**

**Y-yeah…She's pretty awesome…It was probably because of what happened in her last battle. Ryuuga send her to coma…I'm gonna crush that bastard for hurting h- (**_**Kakeru: … OwO**_**) …me… (**_**Kakeru: … x_x**_**) You're right. She shouldn't be afraid of Ryuuga and L-Drago.**

…

**Wait. My lioness? Hm.**

**I'd battle a lot of people to show them that she can battle…Then I'd try to find a way to switch back.**

**H-hey! It was an accident! …It was Gingka's fault. He pushed her into me. (**_**Kakeru: But that was an accident too. He and Benkei apologized after that ^-^ And you didn't really hate the kiss either ;D / Kyouya: Hmph…**_**)**

**I'd say…I lo-…lo…Ditto. (**_**Kakeru: "Ditto"? What does that mean? o_o / Kyouya: It's a secret. / Kakeru: Aw D:**_**)**

**Th-that…I….Grrr… (**_**Kakeru: Haha! Big bro is blushing! :D / Kyouya: I am not! ò_ó / And that's 'cause big bro HAS seen Hikaru-chan in the shower ^-^ / Kyouya: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Grrr….!**_**) I guess I have. But it was an accident! She wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. And it was that idiot Chao-guy from China. It was all his fault. That's why I don't play Truth or Dare -_- …Hikaru never noticed me…She still doesn't know that I was there. And no, the dare wasn't to look at her when she was taking a shower -.- Sh-she just showed up, so I had to hide somewhere. I hid in the bathroom. How the hell was I supposed to know that she was gonna take a shower? **

**I'm not shy. I'm just….Careful with what I say…Since there are **_**some**_** people who can think something else (**_**Kyouya: *Glares at Kakeru* -_- / Kakeru: … x_x**_**)**

**My favorite song…One of them is "How you remind me" by Nickelback. (**_**Kakeru: I don't have one… o.o But I really like "U can't touch this" ;D**_**)**

**Anything that has fights in it (**_**Kakeru: That's hard… o.o Hm…Metal Fight Beyblade! xD And animes with a lot of humor and action ;D**_**)**

**I like "Die Hard". (**_**Kakeru: The Harry Potter movies! :D**_**)**

**Burgers are better. (**_**Kakeru: Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza! :D Especially with much sauce! ^-^**_**)**

**It depends. Some cupcakes are better than ice cream and some ice creams are better than cupcakes. (**_**Kakeru: Mm…Cupcakes I think :D)**_

…**Maybe Chester Bennington. (**_**Kakeru: I dunno :O Maybe Mitchel Musso! :D No, Freddie Mercury O.o Chris Daughtrey! O-O**_

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_Kakeru,i've heard that u've many pets..how many do u have?ooh,u r soooo cute..i don't know why the director didn't bring u in anime?!_

_Hey,Kyouya u should do something about Hyouma...eww,he is so disgusting...somebody kick his butts off..can u do this for me,Kyouya?and u shouldn't use those bad words about Madoka..u should know that some girls like her r too weak and girly..not like Hikaru.. but u can't blame them 4 that,it's their nature..i don't like Madoka either but i don't hate her..._

_OH,can i be ur frnds,Kyouya and Kakeru?Ok,that's all 4 now...I know the letter is too long...1st letter,u know:-P_

_Sincerely,_

_Sam_

**Heeeeeeeey Saaaam! :D**

**Btw, nice to meet you ^-^**

**I got Kyou, Fluff Fluff and the 5 kittens – Princess, Crystal, Shiri, Millie and Cain ^-^ That's 7 :D I dunno why either o.o They haven't said anything about that o.O**

**It's okay. I'm embarrassing him for kidnapping Hikaru-chan :D Has he done something bad to you too? O.o No problem! :D I can fix it ^-^**

**I know what you mean o.O Madoka isn't my favorite person, but she's okay :D Big bro really hates her x_x He even said it to her o.o And then he said "Stop being such a wimp!" OoO But then Hikaru-chan talked to big bro and then big bro said that he was sorry ^-^ It took him a while to say it, but he managed to do it :D Thanks to Hikaru-chan :)**

**Yeah, sure! :D I like having many buddies ;D But big bro wants to see your skills in beyblading first o.O**

**It's ok. The letter can be as long as you want :D**

**Byeeeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_Sky Walker:Hi Guys!_

_To Kyoya You say i need to train my bey as leone. But who ever said i didn't?_

_Seriously Kyoya part of my training fighting of a pack of lions. (I really_

_didnt mean to hurt them with leone, but i was only 7 and didnt know the_

_meaning of the word "control"… dont worry i took them to my shelter and_

_fixed them up!)_

**Hey.**

**Only some lions? Hehe. Leone's strength doesn't come from beating some animals. Well, I can only say one thing: Good luck.**

**See ya**

**/ Kyouya**

* * *

_To Kakeru I feel bad for you, that you cant get A's i mean. And i was talking_

_to Kyoya about the sister part._

_still want to challenge you two… would next wendsday work? Im in New York_

_City singing at the Lincolin Center for the rest of the week. Sorry._

_-Sky Walker_

**Heeeey! :D**

**But I got an A O^O I really impressed the teacher :D I'm number one! ;D**

**Yeah! I'm ready anytime :D …Except Friday o.o Then big bro, Ryuuto and I are gonna see football :D Ryuuga was invited to come along too, but he didn't feel like it x_x**

**Byeee!**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

_:hey,Kyouya and Kakeru,it's me Sam again...i wrote 'what' and 'which' in the_

_quetions of my previous letter to u but it didn't show...i don't know_

_why?maybe i should use 'space'...sorry,my bad..i m repeating those que for u_

_so that u can ans my que... _

_(To both)_

_What's ur favourite song?_

_Which anime do u like?_

_What's ur fav movie? Who is ur fav singer? Kyouya,r u dating Hikaru?you sang a_

_song for her..that's so cute..Ok,bye..plz,ans my que..see ya_

**Heeeeey again! :D**

**It's ok, Sam. We understood what you meant :P**

**But we can take the answers again :D**

**Favorite song: I said "U can't touch this" and big bro said "How you remind me"**

**Animes we like: I said animes with a lot of humor and action. Big bro said anything with fights in them.**

**Favorite movies: I said the Harry Potter movies. Big bro said "Die Hard".**

**Favorite singer: I said Mitchel Musso, then Freddie Mercury and then Chris daughtry x3 Big bro said Chester Bennington :D**

**Yep! They are ^-^ But big bro doesn't dare to ask if she wants to be his gf -.- (**_**Kyouya: Am not! ò_ó)**_

**And he sang the song in front of millions of people :D Did you know that it has been downloaded almost 10 million times? =w= Big bro is awesome at singing ;D**

**Byeeee! :D Again! xD**

**- Kakeru**

* * *

**Kakeru: Dooone! ^-^**

**Kyouya: Great. Then I can sleep now -_-**

_Kyouya puts the laptop on the table and then lays down on the couch. He closes his eyes. Kyouya's phone rings._

**Kakeru: Big bro, you just got a text message :D**

**Kyouya: I heard that.**

**Kakeru: … ^-^**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: … o_o**

**Kyouya: …**

**Kakeru: … o.O Aren't you gonna look who it is? o_O**

**Kyouya: Not now.**

**Kakeru: … o-o Then I'll see who it is! :D**

_Kakeru takes Kyouya's phone and checks who had sent him a text message._

**Kakeru: It's from Hikaru-chan :D**

_Kyouya opens his eyes._

**Kakeru: She's wondering if you mean it. Should I write "Yeah"? ^_^**

**Kyouya: *Sits up* Give me my phone.**

**Kakeru: Okay ^-^**

_Kakeru writes something and then gives the phone to Kyouya._

**Kyouya: You wrote "Yeah"? ò_ó**

**Kakeru: Yep :D You told me to give you the phone. You never told me to not write :P**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

**Kakeru: Aw, don't be mad D: I didn't lie or anything ._.**

_Kyouya sighs._

**Kyouya: Just let me get some sleep now.**

**Kakeru: Ok :D**

_Kakeru quickly runs out from the living room._

**Kyouya: Finally…**

_**CRASH**_

**Kakeru: That wasn't me! O_O**

**Kyouya: … -_-**

* * *

**See ya next time, everyone…**


End file.
